


Dragon Hunters, Love, and Other Things That Nearly Killed Me (Draft 1)

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, HTTYD - Freeform, M/M, Multi, OC insert, fair warning: another night fury, im fragile and internally 12, oc x character, or make fun of me, please please do not attack me, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 66,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I believed in mercy. I believed in giving people second chances, occasions and means to better themselves.And I still believed that, despite being locked behind bars in a dragon-fight arena.I can explain.





	1. A Short Detour To Dragon-Fight Island

**_Hiccup_ **

I believed in mercy. I believed in giving people second chances, occasions,  and means to better themselves.

 

And I still believed that, despite being locked behind bars in a dragon-fight arena.

 

I can explain.

 

It was a nice day on Berk, one of the few where the weather _wasn’t_ trying to kill us. My dad had only had his Thunderdrum for a few days, but he was suddenly very curious about an island on the edge of the Archipelago. So, on this beautiful day, my dads, Stoick and Gobber, my friends and I set out to see what all the fuss was about.

 

According to my dad (Stoick), Johann had been seeing suspicious figures docking here, and asked my dad to ask me to investigate. But, my dad being my dad wanted to come. And Gobber, being Gobber, hated letting my dad go alone. So, we set out.

 

Pretty much as soon as we so much as approached the island, nets, bolas,  and harpoons came flying.

 

“Whoah--!”

 

“Hiccup! Harpoon!”

 

“I see it, dad!”

 

“Hookfang!”

 

“ACK--! Hiccup!”

“ASTRID!”

 

And then, we lost a fight.

 

I don’t remember much, as I’d been slipping in and out of consciousness, but by the time we’d docked again, I was able to gather that we were heading to a dragon-fight arena.

 

If you don’t know what that is, I’ll tell you.

 

A dragon-fight is essentially a fight between dragons—for the pleasure of the audience. The arena’s employees starve (and partially torture) dragons, then release them in an enclosed space to fight.

 

“Hiccup,”

 

I awoke to the urgency in my dad’s voice, and a smack to the face from—who I assumed was—Snotlout.

 

“OW--!”

“Snotlout!” _Astrid…_

“What!? That always works on my uncle!”   _Snotlout._

 

I sat up with a groan, rubbing my reddening cheek. “Ugh, …what the hell, Snotlout?” from the direction from which light was spilling into the cell came a huffed laugh.

 

“You’re a bunch of weirdos.”

 

I blinked, slowly standing up and brushing off my clothes. I sent a curious glance to the others, but I was met with listless shrugs. I slowly approached the person, who had been standing with their back to us. When my metal foot decided to creak, they whipped around, startled.

 

Their stance was defensive, and expression just as much so. Wild, wavy reddish-brown hair was tied into twins braids, draped over her shoulders, brown skin was burned pale in some places—or was it simply how her skin was?—and gold eyes were observing me, similarly to those of a deadly nadder.

 

“I—I’m sorry…did I scare you?”

 

She studied me, brows furrowed. Her eyes skitted from my face to my legs, to my face again. She huffed, straightening.

 

“No. I just wasn’t expecting you to be up again so soon,” she said, holding out her hand to me, “Eira.”

 

I studied her hand, her lax expression before my eyes returned back to her hand—which I took, finally.

 

“Hiccup,” I said, then turning to introduce the others, “uh. These are my friends. Fishlegs, Astrid, Ruff and Tuffnut, Snotlout. And…this is my dad and Gobber.” My dad huffed, “this isn’t the time for pleasantries, son,” he said, “we have more important things to worry about.”

 

Eira hummed, arms crossed, “that you do. Do you lot even know where you are?” I opened my mouth, but Astrid was faster: “A dragon-fight arena. The damned hunters were thrilled to talk their heads off about it.” Eira rolled her eyes, “yeah,” she agreed, “they’re very proud of themselves.”

 

Just then, cheers rang out. We rushed to the window/doors, only to see the entire arena filled with cheering Vikings. In the center of it all stood a man, spurring them on with flailing arms.

 

“Vikings! Hunters! Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Dragon-Fight Arena of Bijor!” a loud cheer rushes across the arena, and the man laughs, “Welcome back folks! Today we have a treat for ya! The terrible Monstrous Nightmare will be going up against our beautifully deadly champion!”

 

Snotlout gasped, “Hookfang!” and Eira scoffed, “bastards,” and her golden eyes looked like embers in the light. “Wait,” Fishlegs whimpered, “what kind of dragon is the champion?” Astrid rolled her eyes, “isn’t it obvious? Beautifully deadly? Obviously, it’s a Nadder.” Eira cringed, waving her hand in a so-so gesture.

 

Just then, the doors slammed open.

 

“Goldie,” the guard commanded gruffly, “you’re up.”

 

Eira, however, didn’t move. The guard rolled his eyes with the grunt, then stalked over to Eira, and tugged her outside with him.

 

“What was that about?” Tuffnut asked, a few seconds later. I shrugged, “I…don’t think we want to know.”

 

I was, in fact, right about that. A few minutes later guards came to bring us into the stands. There, we met Bijor—the arena owner.

 

“My, my. Look what the cat dragged in,” he drawls, stalking closer, “a bunch of Hooligans.” My dad glowers at him, “should we know yew?” The dragon hunter laughs, patting me on the back, “me? oh, no no. but the entire Archipelago knows you,” he shoves me away, causing me to stumble, “the friends of the dragons—the hooligan tribe of Berk. HAHAHA!”

 

He abruptly yanked me towards him, “you lot are standing between us and our business.” He shoved me away again, and this time I land on the floor with a dull thud. “Oi!” my dad yelled, but Bijor interrupts him with a raised hand, “now, you best be quiet,” he smirked, eyes trained on the arena, “the show’s about to begin.”

 

There, in the center of the small arena, stood the small figure of Eira.

 

“What…?” I heard Astrid whisper before Bijor spoke up again.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Vikings and Traders! I present to you: The Dragon Girl! This evening, it will be her, and her alone, against the vicious Monstrous Nightmare!”

 

As a unit, all of us shouted in protest:

 

“What!?”

 

But there was no time to do anything, think of anything, for the opponent was already being rolled in on a wagon, trapped in a cage.

 

Snotlout laughed, “oh, it’s Hookfang. He won’t hurt her.”

 

We stared at him, concerned.

 

“right?” he added, sounding unsure himself.

 

 

 

The guards opened the cage, then rushed out of the arena.

 

“LET THE FUN BEGIN!!” Bijor bellowed, effectively waking Hookfang up. Eira was backed up into the wall in front of Hookfang, eyes trained on him. I couldn’t see her expression, but her stance was tense as if every fiber of her being was telling her to run—

 

But she didn’t.

 

Hookfang roared, loud and fierce, setting himself on fire. Next, he flew to the chain-ceiling of the arena, first looking for an escape, then spotting Bijorn, and hissing. Next, he saw Snotlout, who warned him: “don’t do this, Hookfang!” but he just huffed.

 

He landed in front of Eira, lowering his snout to sniff her. I was faintly aware of Astrid asking Snotlout something, but my attention was trained entirely on the scene below.

 

A few moments passed in which nothing happened—aside from Hookfang sniffing her, only being a few centimeters from her face, and her talking to him—and then, out of nowhere, he grabbed her leg, hauled her to the center of the ring, then—

 

He tossed her into the air.

 

“HOOKFANG! BAD DRAGON!” Snotlout shouted, but when I thought Eira would slam into the chains—

 

She slipped between them.

 

On her way down again, she landed _on_ the chains. Balancing precariously, she slowly puffed out her chest, rising to her full height (which was about my height).

 

“I am Eira,” she said, “I speak for the dragons,” she looked over her shoulder, glaring directly into Bijor’s eyes, and she smirked—

 

“And the dragons say they want you dead.”

 

Then, she was quickly balancing across the chain ceiling. She jumped off, landing on a guard. She tore the sword from his clutches, causing a frenzy as Vikings ran in all directions. She rushed over to where we stood and cut the chain-holding wooden pillar in half, then the ropes that had been tied.

 

“Find the other pillars,” she said, immediately, “let’s take this thing down!” before she could run off, I grabbed onto her hand, “where are you going?!” I demanded. She growled, “to get my dragon,” before running and inevitably drop-kicking a guard in the face.

 

She disappeared into the building, and after a short assessment of the situation, I let Astrid know I was going to get our dragons.

 

And I followed Eira inside.

 

Xxx

**_Eira_ **

It was a mistake to go in here alone.

 

I was great at making mistakes.

 

I’d made it to the dragon cells no problem, but once there, I was edged into a corner by a guard with an axe. As he winded back, getting ready to strike down, I got ready to dodge. Then, suddenly there was the sound of metal against bone, and the guard collapsed where he stood. As the axe dropped to my feet, I followed the guard’s body to the floor before glancing behind him.

 

A foot.

 

I looked up, staring into those bright, endlessly bright green eyes. The boy from before. He was holding his metal leg in his hand, breathing heavily.

 

“You okay?” he asked as he crouched down to reattach his limp. I shook my head with a dragon-like neigh. “I’m fine,” I said, getting ready to push myself to my feet, but suddenly I had a face full of scrawny Viking hand.

 

I smirked, silently taking his hand and letting him pull me to my feet.

 

He wasn’t much help, but it’s the thought that counts.

 

“Quick,” I urged as the captured dragons roared for our attention, “help me open all the cages.” Hiccup nodded, then glanced to the screaming death. “All the cages?” he questioned. I nodded, heading for my violet Dramillion, Skipper, “all the cages, Hiccup.”

 

As soon as the gate was open, Skipper bounded out and tackled me to the floor, licking me clean from the grime of 3 months worth of dirt. “ARCGH!” I groaned, trying to push him off me, “gross, pal! Gross!” I heard Hiccup laugh, and glanced behind me.

 

He was perched atop a smiling Night Fury with a prosthetic wing. I couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. Skipper removed his weight from me, and I climbed onto his back.

 

“Now,” I sighed, “let’s blow this joint.”

 

Xxx

 

And blow it we did. By the time Hiccup and I reemerged, the captured dragons had set the entire arena aflame, and Hiccup’s entourage was hovering over the scene, waiting for him.

 

As he and his dragon began to fly towards them, he noticed my staying behind.

 

He bit his lip, “yunno,” he said, “if you need somewhere to stay…Berk is open.”

 

I practically felt my jaw drop as the offer was made.

 

A home?

 

For us?

 

With _people_?

 

 

 

“Tell me,” I demanded, “can I…can I make Berk my—our—home?” Hiccup offered me a smile, an honestly sincerely kind smile, “of course. Don’t see why not.”

 

I huffed a laugh, and shrugged, “Well, I guess it can’t be helped, then,” I said, and Skipper and I followed the Berkians off the island.

 

Before we left the island, I found Bijor, attempting to escape on a less-than-sturdy raft, and I smirked at him, then shouted:

 

“Family reunions are a bitch to deal with, Bijor!”


	2. Getting Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eira moves to Berk.

**_Hiccup_ **

For the first two weeks or so, Eira would have to stay at the chief’s house, as we had no tavern in which she could stay, nor a hotel. Whenever many people visited Berk for more than a day—a rare occasion—they would stay in tents. Eira, however, had no tent. In fact, the only thing she was in possession of was on her person.

 

This included a golden belt, a blue tunic under a green vest, blue-grey pants, and boots. On Berk Astrid also lent her some accessories, but aside from that, she had nothing.

 

On the night we got back to Berk, we’d decided to sleep in my room together. She’d insisted she’d sleep on the floor—not that it made much difference—while I got to sleep in my bed. At the time I’d prayed to Odin that it wouldn’t be awkward, but Eira had no sense of embarrassment.

 

As I led her to my room that first night she’d stared at the drawings in awe.

 

“This is my desk, my bed, Toothless’ bed—”

 

“Did you draw these?”

 

Her voice startles me, and I whip around to find her running scarred fingers over graphite drawings. My shoulders sag, “Yeah,” I walk closer, “they’re not my best work,” I confess, scratching the back of my head. Eira’s eyes shine, “they’re amazing.”

 

I laugh, hastily changing the subject by redirecting it to the academy schedule. Eira humors me and lets me divert the conversation.

 

When we finally are lying under covers, and the moon is high in the sky, does she spark a relaxed conversation, free of organizatory means.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

The question probably isn’t meant to be taken so seriously, but I’m Hiccup Haddock and I take everything seriously.

 

“about…well,” I roll over to face her,  “why did Bijor call you Dragon girl? And…their champion? What’s up with that?”

 

Eira’s expression is unreadable. She looks like she’s smiling, but it doesn’t reach her eyes.

 

“well,” she shrugs, “guess they just loved that the most I did was slightly injure the dragons they pit me against.”

 

I frown, “that’s it?”

 

“Well, no. they must’ve found it amusing that no matter how many dragons got too close for comfort, I would not kill them.”

 

“Would, or could not?”

 

She looks me in the eyes, and with the certainty of a woman who knows what she wants, says:

 

“Would not. And I will not.”

 

I hum. “What are you thinking about?” I ask her. She snorts.

 

“A few years ago, If someone would’ve told me I’d be here, I would’ve thought they were crazy.”

 

I frown at her words. “In Berk, or…?”

 

“I mean getting a chance to live with people. I always thought my place was with the dragons. every village I’ve come across has hunted Skipper,” she looks at me, “but you didn’t.”

 

I shrug, “if we’d met a few months ago, you wouldn’t be saying that.” She hums, “what prompted the change?”

 

And then, suddenly, I notice.

 

“I did.”

 

 

Xxx

 

The following day was spent introducing Eira to Berk. or, well. that was the plan.

 

But when I woke up, my room was empty, except for Toothless, snoring carefreely. Eira had abandoned the mess of blankets and pillows on the floor, but the pouch that had been attached to her belt was still here, so she couldn’t be far.

 

I stood up abruptly, causing Toothless to open his eyes in alarm. “Sorry, Bud,” I apologized, pulling on my vest. On my way downstairs I picked up on my father and Gobber laughing over breakfast, but I took no time to sit down with them, simply picking up a baguette on my way out.

 

“Morning, Hiccup—”

 

“Morning Dad, Hi Gobber. Can’t talk, gotta find Eira.”

 

And I was out.

 

Xxx

 

I went to the only place I knew we both were familiar with—the academy. Upon arrival yesterday we’d brought her dragon here to rest with the others, so I hoped she’d be there.

 

Because otherwise, I had no leads.

 

I walked into the vicinity of the arena to find the other riders already on their way there.

 

“Morning, Hiccup!” Fishlegs greeted. I laughed, “morning, hey, has anyone seen Eira?” Astrid huffed, “no? wasn’t she with you?” I pressed my lips together, nodding, “she was, but she…wasn’t. this morning.”

 

Snotlout laughed, “seriously? So not only did you lose a dragon but now a person, too? The future chief of Berk, everyone.” Astrid rolled her eyes, “oh, shut up, Snotlout.”

 

Upon entering the arena, we stumbled upon Eira, reading the book of dragons as our dragons sat around her. with Skipper’s head in her lap, Hookfang offering himself as a rock to lean against, and the others by her sides and feet, it made quite the scene.

 

She was, however, attentive, and noticed us as soon as we came into view.

 

“Oh,” she gasped, head whipping up, “good morning, everyone.”

 

“Good morning to you too,” Astrid said, walking over to Stormfly, then jokingly, “dragon-napper!” Eira rolls her eyes, petting Hookfang’s cheek, “I’m not kidnapping your dragons, Astrid.” Snotlout huffed, arms crossed, “oh really? It sure looks that way!”   

 

Astrid rolled her eyes as Hookfang huffed into Snotlout’s face, making Eira giggle. Eira closed the book and stood up, dusting off her pants.

 

“Sooo,” Fishlegs hummed, stepping closer to Meatlug, “speaking of dragons…what was that comment referring to, yesterday? About the family reunion?” I nodded, “yeah, I’d been wondering about that too.”

 

Eira blinked, then sharing a look with Hookfang. Hookfang huffed, causing her hair to become even messier. “Thanks for nothing,” she sighed, rolling her eyes, “you useless reptile.” Hookfang laughed at her, and she rolled her eyes with another sigh.

 

“You know Hookfang,” Snotlout said, sounding quite accusing, “don’t you!?” Eira stared at him, unimpressed. “Yes,” she confirmed, “I do.”

 

We all looked at her with wide, expectant eyes.

 

“That totally surprised me,” Tuffnut said, breaking the silence. Eira huffed a laugh.

 

“Well,” Astrid pushed, “are you going to elaborate on that?” Eira hummed, “sure. Yeah, okay.”

 

Eira fiddled with her braids, biting her bottom lip. “I’m not like you all,” she began, “I didn’t have your typical image of a family. I didn’t have a mother,” she looked at Astrid, “or a sister,” the twins, “not dad, either,” Snotlout, “didn’t have a brother,” to Fishlegs and I.

 

“I had dragons.”

 

For a moment, it was deathly quiet. Eira waited for someone to do something, anything. Thankfully, Tuffnut did.

 

“Whoah. So, like, you’re a dragon person?”

 

Astrid facepalmed, and Eira scoffed, eventually breaking into a fit of laughter.

 

“No,” she assured, once she’d caught her breath, “I was just raised by dragons.” Snotlout scoffed, “no way,” he said, “no fucking way.” Eira shrugged, “it’s true, believe it or not—that’s your decision.”

 

“So, wait,” I said, “how does this connect you to Hookfang?” Eira hummed, shrugging, them smiling sheepishly, “his mom was the one who raised me,” she said, glancing to him, then back to me, “so. Technically. We’re kind of like brother and sister?”

 

Hookfang roared his affirmation, and after a tense beat of silence, Snotlout spoke:

 

“Get. Out. Of. Here!” he said, incredulously, yet undoubtedly thrilled, “what the Valhalla! What the Valhalla!”

 

Eira laughed, and suddenly she was crowded by the other riders, being flooded with questions.

 

Xxx

 

**_Eira_ **

In the evening I collapsed on Berk’s beach, utterly exhausted. Hiccup laughed at the sight as he and Toothless landed on the sand. Toothless and Skipper immediately began to play as he joined me on the sand.

 

“Hey, cut me some slack,” I snapped, “an entire day of answering questions and exploring Berk is exhausting!”

 

“Trust me,” Hiccup laughed, “I know.”

 

I sighed, staring at the ocean.  A familiar sound caused me to perk up—Terrible Terrors were gathering at the ledge behind us and slowly approaching us. They settled themselves on and around us. As a few nestled themselves in my lap, I frowned.

 

“I’m trapped.”

 

Hiccup snorted.

 

“Just push the dragons off your lap.”

 

“No, absolutely not, I’m not a _monster_.”

 

 

Hiccup laughed, and I realized it was the first he’d done it so carefreely since I’d met him.

 

“Your laugh is beautiful.”

 

Hiccup froze, and his entire face turned red. Toothless laughed, and Skipper swatted him into silence as Hiccup glared at the dragon in his lap.

 

“You…you can’t say that so casually.”

 

I frowned, “why not?”

 

Hiccup whipped his head up so he could look at me with wide eyes, “because! You just can’t!” I frowned, studying him.

 

“I don’t get it,” I shrugged, and he gave out a frustrated groan, flopping onto his back.

 

“I mean, if you think there’s something beautiful about someone,” I laid down next to Hiccup as I spoke, “why not tell them? You know.”

 

Hiccup just stared for a moment. “Did all those years traveling teach you that?” he asked, scoffing a little. I shrugged, “maybe.”

 

Hiccup sat up. “What else did you learn?”

 

I hesitated, thinking twice before I spoke again.

 

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned over the years…it’s that I really hate being alone.”

 

Hiccup fell silent for a long moment. Then I felt his eyes on my cheek, “well, you’re not alone anymore,” he said, and I met his gaze, “you have us.”

 

I smiled, wrapping my arm around his shoulder in a half-hug, “Yeah,” I hummed, “guess I do.”

 

Xxx


	3. Heather Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather arrives on Berk.

**_Hiccup_ **

Eira knew the most about dragons. That much had been clear the day she crashed here. She’d also go on to prove that in the following weeks.

 

It started in the morning. We were testing how fast each of our dragons was, with Skipper and Toothless in the lead (which didn’t come to a surprise), but Stormfly quickly catching up. It didn’t take long for me to conclude that Eira was helping Astrid with training, but I had no place in telling her not to.

 

“I know Skipper is fast,” I told Eira as she and Astrid exchanged a grin, “so I guess it’s no surprise Stormfly is getting faster too—with Astrid using your knowledge to CHEAT!” Eira laughs as Astrid retorts, “it’s not Cheating! It’s using your resources!” I open my mouth to reply when Snotlout storms into the arena.

 

“Guys! You won’t believe what I found!” he’d exclaimed, followed by Tuffnut asking “A severed head?”, Ruff’s “our uncle Lars?”, then Tuff’s “our uncle Lars’ severed head?”, to which Fishlegs asked if he really was beheaded, to which the twins asked who told him that. Fed up with the shenanigans, Snotlout asked if anyone wanted to see or not.

 

As it turned out, Snotlout had found a girl who was shipwrecked. She was (looking back conveniently) lying in a cave the wood had caused. As the others argued over their right over her, and how she was a person, Eira crawled into the rubble to greet her as she woke slowly.

 

Later, we learned the mysterious woman’s name was Heather, and Heather’s parents had been (allegedly) killed by pirates. Despite Astrid’s obvious distrust towards Heather, the rest of us accepted her with open arms. Even my dad! Guess having a dragon was more suspicious than pirate attacks.

 

_Eira_

Even though I hadn’t been on Berk for long, I knew Astrid was an aggressive, usually jump-before-you-think kind of girl. However, I also should have known that you don’t argue with Astrid Hofferson’s intuition.

 

It was already late afternoon, and Astrid and I were sparring—her axe against my dual ones—while discussing the Heather Incident.

 

“She’s shipwrecked, Astrid,” I’d told her, blocking a particularly aggressive blow, “you should lighten up.” Astrid huffed, “UGH! Lighten up!? I’m telling you not to trust her, not to kick her out!” I rolled my eyes, parrying another blow, “Look. In the end, Hiccup trusts her. you know him better than me—what are the chances he’ll listen to you without solid proof?” Astrid faltered, finally, allowing me to overpower her.

 

That evening, as the sun began to set over Berk, Hiccup and I met for an evening flight.

 

“Hey there,” I said, landing behind him. Hiccup whipped around, “Whoaa—you love to sneak up on me, don’t you?” I shrugged, Skipper walking to stand next to him. “you’re easy,” I said, shoving him playfully. He rolled his eyes, “I know that already,” I froze at the resignation of his voice, but he already had moved on, “you coming?”

 

I shook my head, and we took off after him and Toothless.

 

Flying with Skipper was always exhilarating, but with Hiccup –scrawny little Hiccup—and Toothless—a Night Fury—it was downright magical. Toothless and Hiccup worked together as if they shared a mind, and Hiccup barely had to tell him where to fly. It stole my breath every time I saw it.

 

“Hey, Eira!” He shouted suddenly, looking over his shoulder, “how about a race?” I huffed, smirking. “Sure!” I called back, urging Skipper on, “see if you can catch up, plasma-brain!”

 

With a holler, Skipper took off. Hiccup, being the talented Viking he was, caught up in no time, making me laugh. Skipper and Toothless flew head to head, wing to wing, and the only thing separating us was the width of their wings.

 

I made a sound in the back of my throat, one that attracted Toothless’ attention, and then I pointed to the sandbanks. With a start, Toothless dived, and Hiccup shouted.

 

“Traitorous reptile—aCK! Cheating rider!”

 

“AH HAHAHA! SUCK IT, BABY CHIEF!”

 

Skipper and I soared high, high, high, before falling backward and falling, falling, falling—

 

\--before soaring up again right before hitting the grass.

 

By the time we were in the sky again, Hiccup and Toothless had returned.

 

“My, my, you finally joined us, hmm?” I teased. Hiccup rolled his eyes, and Toothless laughed.

 

We finally landed on a nearby seastack on the other side of Berk.  it was big enough for the dragons to have room to play and roll around, but small enough so we could see and hear whoever was on the other side. It was sturdy, and waves splashed against the base, breaking. Hiccup and I sat down by the edge, legs dangling over the water precariously.

 

“So,” I sighed, “what a rush, huh?” Hiccup smiled, “yeah. ‘specially that drop move you did. Aren’t you scared Skipper won’t catch you?” I shrugged, “not really. I know how loyal and territorial he is. He’d never let anything happen to me. especially not by his claws.”

 

Hiccup fell silent, green eyes reflecting the moon and ocean. I shifted, uncertain, before speaking again.

 

“You know, Astrid really doesn’t like Heather.”

 

Hiccup rolled his eyes with a groan, “ugh. Not you too, Eira!” I held my hands up in defense, “hey! Hey! I like Heather, too! I’m just saying…this is Astrid. Maybe we should listen to her?” Hiccup frowned, quirking a brow at me. I laughed nervously, “maybe not, then.”

 

After a second, he sighed, eyes moving to gaze to the stars above, “it’s not that I don’t trust Astrid’s judgment, it’s just…” I watched him, then when he seemed at a loss, supplied: “you can’t see her being a bad apple.” Hiccup’s eyes found mine, and he sighed, crestfallen: “yeah.”

 

“Don’t worry,” I told him, turning my own gaze to the stars, “I get that. I can’t see it either.” I heard him hum.

 

“You know…I never felt like I belonged.”

 

His confession caught me off guard, and I tilted my head to him, “oh?”

 

Hiccup nodded.

 

“I…always felt like I wasn’t enough. I was convinced my dad was disappointed in me—the smallest, weakest of his tribe, his son?—I felt…alone.” He looked back to the moon, eyes alight, “but…then I met Toothless and it felt like I finally, finally…belonged.”

 

I hummed, letting him know I was listening.

 

“What I’m getting at is…maybe Heather feels the same way.”

 

I considered his words briefly, then nodded as I hummed, “that’s a possibility. In that case, it’d be…well. bad, to act suspicious of her.” Hiccup nodded. “I just…don’t want anyone else feeling as lonely as me.”

 

I smiled, a sad tone to it, “I get that.”

Xxx

 

The next morning Hiccup, Astrid and I had scheduled a timed race to decide who’s dragon was fastest. I could tell Astrid was pissed as Valhalla when Hiccup missed it—because he was taking Heather on a flight.

 

“Hey, where's Hiccup?“ Fishlegs had asked once he’d noticed Hiccup wasn’t there yet. Astrid rolled her eyes, arms crossed, “Giving a private lesson.” Fishlegs brightened up, not picking up on the sarcasm, “I didn't know he gave private lessons! Can anybody get in on that?“ Astrid grunted, „No. Just her, apparently.”

 

Ruffnut grinned in a way that gave me reason to worry, “Uh-oh! Looks like there's another hen in the rooster house.” Tuffnut laughed but gave the impression he was confused. He proved my claim as he spoke, “Uh-oh. Yeah. Another rooster in the hen house. Wait, what?“

 

I tilted my head. Despite being equally confused about the saying, I trusted Astrid would shed some light on it. “Nothing. She thinks I'm jealous, which is completely ridiculous.“ That cleared everything up. To me, anyway.

 

“Oh, right, right,” Tuff nodded, then froze, “Wait. Of who? Me? Wait, am I the rooster, or the hen?” I rolled my eyes, arms crossed, “you’re a moron is what you are.” Astrid smiled at my witty retort, but she hissed then, erasing it from existence, “trust me, the last thing I am is jealous.”

 

When Hiccup finally landed, I picked up on the tense air between Heather and Astrid. Either they were fighting over Hiccup, or Astrid knew something I did not.

 

Throughout the course of the day, Heather asked about our dragons. We—ever the dragon nerds—happily supplied her with information. When she came by Skipper and me, I happily told her that Dramillions were endangered, very territorial, and loved chicken—like Nadders did.

 

That last info turned out to be a mistake to give out, as not even a day later Heather had stolen Stormfly.

 

 

Xxx

 

Our rescue mission for Stormfly was brief. However, we lost the book of dragons to Alvin in the process.


	4. Trust is Earned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, the departure of Heather.

**_Hiccup_ **

I felt like blaming myself. I felt like screaming, crying in frustration. I’d not only lost the Book of Dragons to Alvin but I also almost lost my newest friend to a traitor, while giving said traitor most of our dragon secrets.

 

Upon voicing this to Eira, she pouted.

 

“Three things,” she said, turning to face me fully, “one: Heather was an amazing actress. She fooled us all.” I scoffed, “she didn’t fool Astrid.” Eira rolled her eyes, “Astrid is…Astrid. Look, her kidnapping Stormfly wasn’t your fault. None of this was preventable. I promise you that.”

 

I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut in: “Ah-ah-ah! No excuses. None. This conversation is over.” She got up and left—concluding the conversation.

 

Two days after the whole fiasco, Astrid came up with a plan to get the book back. She’d sneak in as Heather to get the book, then meet up out back. Unfortunately, not everything went according to plan. First off, Heather had been honest about her parents being a bargaining chip. Second of all, Alvin had way more manpower than us.

 

However, Heather came to our rescue—on Stormfly of all things—cheering.

 

When we returned to Berk, we gave the family a ship so they could go home and bid Heather farewell. She and Astrid appeared to be getting along. Her and Eira? Not so much. Eira, obviously having lost any and all faith in her, hovered several feet over the docks as we said goodbye. the look in her eyes made me fear for Heather’s life.

 

Eira groaned and flew away as the family left the docks. I patted Toothless, and we followed them.

 

“Eira!” I shouted, gaining on her, “Hey, Eira! Wait!” Eira glared at me, and Toothless and I flinched back. She took the chance to urge Skipper on and try to lose us in the forest.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” I promised, charging after her. we dodged between trees, soared over bushes, and jumped off bark until we caught up to them—

 

In the place, we’d (Toothless and me) become friends in.  

 

She was sitting by the water, knees pulled to her chest, hand running over the surface when we landed behind her. I got off Toothless, who immediately began to play with Skipper. I sat down next to her, legs crossed.

 

“So,” I sighed, “you seemed…agitated.” She hummed. “Wanna…talk about that?” Eira glared at me, but her eyes were lined with tears. She growled, whipping her head back to look at the water.

 

“If looks could kill,” I joked, “I’d be dead by now.” This caused her to scoff a laugh. She looked at me with an incredulous expression, and I smiled.

 

“So…talk?”

 

Eira sighed, shifting so that her legs were tucked under her. “I just…” she began, then dropping her head as she found herself unable to voice her thoughts, “I never considered people being…betraying. Never thought about ulterior motives, or bribery and I just—” she threw her hands in the air and roared before dropping them in her lap again, “I’m so angry!”

 

She whipped her head to me, and with pleading eyes asked:

 

“How do I know if someone will stab me in the back?”

 

I froze up, pressing my lips together. Her pupils regarded me like a dragon’s—dilating, shifting—shining like stars, hopeful.

 

“You…you don’t,” I said, finally. She visibly stated, and in my rush to comfort her I grabbed her hand, “you just have to take a leap of faith. Whenever you meet someone. Because…that’s what living among humans is. Taking risks and…just. Being yourself.”

 

Eira and I just stared at each other for a moment, me smiling sincerely, and her staring at me with wide eyes and a watery smile. Then, out of nowhere, she slammed her face into my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

 

She hugged me.

 

Her nails dug into my back, and I felt tears stain my tunic, but I couldn’t find it in myself to care. All that mattered then was making sure Eira knew I was there for her.

 

Forever.


	5. Breakneck Bog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakneck Bog.

**_Eira_ **

It’d been almost a month since my arrival on Berk. almost a month since I met the dragon riders. Ever since I met him, Hiccup has been a constant presence. Due to our houses being in such close proximity, we saw each other almost every day at least once. Then again, since I joined the riders officially we saw each other at the academy every day, too.

 

Since the Heather incident, I’d gotten closer to Astrid, Fishlegs, the Twins and even Snotlout. As for Hiccup, we weren’t exactly strangers either. We had our routinely evening flights, which usually ended with us sitting on a seastack and just talking. Usually about dragons and how we could train them, but every now and then we’d start talking about something more serious.

 

One night, as we’d fallen silent, I dared to ask:

 

“How did you and Toothless meet?”

 

Hiccup perked up, regarding me with curious green eyes.

 

“Well,” he said, after a very long pause, “It was…a few months ago. Before we started training dragons, we were still killing them,” I shifted closer, head tilted to the side, “and…I wanted to prove myself to my dad. To make him proud. But I’m not very strong, or whatever. So…I built a catapult that could throw nets. One night, when dragons were attacking, I decided to see if it worked. I ended up shooting Toothless out of the sky, and…”

 

I gazed to Toothless playing with Skipper, “it cost him his tail,” I concluded for him. He nodded. “I went to check it out that night but I couldn’t find him. When I returned the day after, I found him. I….tried to kill him but…when I looked in his eyes it felt like I was just…staring into a mirror.” I hummed, nodding. “That’s when I started to realize Dragons aren’t…bloodthirsty. A-anyway,” he began to hastily conclude the story, “we began to trust each other more and more, and…eventually, I replaced his tail. But since he couldn’t use it on his own I helped him.”

 

I smiled, brushing hair out of my eyes, “that’s…amazing. You really are the smartest Viking.” Hiccup’s eyes widened and followed me as I stood up. “I don’t know if I could have given him a new tail, Hiccup,” I laughed, “you saved him.” Hiccup blushed—or at least I think he did, it was hard to tell in the moonlight—scratching the back of his head. “Ah, well…” “Seriously,” I insisted, catching him off-guard, “you might have rescued the last night fury alive, Hiccup.”

 

I saw the cogs turn in his head as I walked away, but I didn’t look back.

 

I never looked back.

 

Xxx

The following morning I missed Hiccup—somehow. By the time I’d made it near the academy, he was flying in. in the distance, I saw Stoick make his way to the plaza on his Thunderdrum. I furrowed my brows in confusion before I jogged to catch up with Astrid and Snotlout—who were entering the arena.

 

We entered the arena just as Hiccup was packing up and speaking to Toothless.

 

“Okey-dokey. We'll start in the western islands and work our way back.”

 

Astrid crossed her arms as she came to a halt behind Hiccup, “Back from where?” Hiccup whirled around, eyes wide in alarm. “Uh…jus-just a quick spin around the island.” I frowned upon unpacking his bag, “with enough food to feed Snotlout’s entire family?” I asked, holding up a salmon and a bottle of water—only for it to be snatched from me by Snotlout:

 

“Did I hear my name? Oooh! Do I see a salmon?”

 

Astrid rolled her eyes and we returned our attention to Hiccup.  The green-eyed Viking sighed, “Uh... Alright. Look. If you must know...” “and we must,” Astrid supplied, “I'm going to do something for my father.”

 

I looked at him with a look that screamed ‘who do you take me for?’, and after a moment of his eyes flicking from me to Astrid and back, he sagged into himself with a groan, “Okay. Okay. Trader Johann is bringing something for him, something important and he should have been here by now.”

 

I frowned, fingers tapping my chin, “that’s…not good.” Hiccup shook his head, “no, it isn’t.”

 

After Snotlout got Hiccup’s fish stolen by Hookfang, Astrid and I managed to convince him to let us come along.

 

After what felt like hours, we finally found Johann floating around—on a piece of draft wood. We plucked him up and headed to the nearest island. We landed, and learned what had happened. Apparently, his ship had suddenly vanished as he had been sailing near Breakneck Bog. I was about to ask what that was, but judging by the others freaking out over it, I supposed I didn’t want to know.

 

We also learned that the thing that Johann was supposed to deliver was for Hiccup, from his mother, of all people. Hiccup split the group: the twins and Snotlout were to take Johann to Berk while the others went to Breakneck Bog. We took off in the direction of Breakneck Bog, and I hovered near Hiccup.

 

“You…don’t remember your mom, right?” I asked, biting my lip. Hiccup glanced at me, then focused back on the ocean below, “No. my dad says she was taken by a dragon when I was little. I don’t have anything but my helmet to remember her by.” I huffed, smirking, “you mean the one you don’t wear?”

 

Hiccup rolled his eyes, “it’s got memorial value! I just don’t want to lose it again!” I ignored the ‘again’, instead simply laughing. My laughter died out slowly, and I hummed.

 

 

Not long after that, we reached Breakneck Bog. After flying around the island several times, we landed, deciding to check out the island itself. After hearing a strange sound, we decided to investigate, but Fishlegs protested: “Wait a minute! You don't go _towards_ the weird scary sound!“ I furrowed my brows, then quirked one, “uh, yeah we do,” I said, “we always do.” He sighed, “I know. I hate that about us.”

 

I slung an arm around him and we trudged along. Eventually, we spotted Johann’s ship balancing precariously on the crown of a tree. With little protests from Astrid and I, we decided to jump from our dragons to get to it.

 

Upon landing on the rickety boat, bones started to fall from the sky. Astrid, Hiccup, and Fishlegs hurried below deck, but I hesitated—until Hiccup tugged me along. I told him that I wondered how that was possible—considering we were under the  open sky—but Fishlegs interrupted, chalking it up to the smoke monster.

 

Then we heard something. Hiccup found the chest, but a mysterious noise was giving us reason to fear for our lives. “Everyone,” Hiccup said, “hide! In there!”

 

We squeezed into a large closet, squished together. “nobody breathe,” Hiccup warned. Unfortunately, that didn’t help, as we heard the closet being opened. In his panic, Fishlegs said, “I just want you to know, I love you guys.” I opened my mouth, and in time, the closet doors did too.

 

The four of us screeched, but the sound died in our throats upon realizing it was just Snotlout and the twins. Astrid bounded forward, grabbing the skeleton arm Tuffnut was holding, and smacking him repeatedly with it.

 

Hiccup, fed up with the antics, sighed, “Alright, alright. Break it up, you guys.” After Hiccup chastised Snotlout for leaving Johann behind, and a little more of him gloating about a necklace he found, the ship began to rock.

 

“Uh…guys?” I stammered, glancing around. As I did, Hiccup noticed as well. “Falling!” he warned, and we all screamed as we crashed to the forest floor. Once the boat had met with solid ground, I groaned, “everyone okay? We all good?”

 

Astrid hummed, “define…’okay’.” Just then, a creepy sound gave us pause. After a second, Hiccup yelled: “RUN!”

 

However, by the time we’d made it to the stairs leading to the deck, smoke was billowing in from above. “Just so you know, this fog, not us,“ Snotlout defended himself. I rolled my eyes, snarling: “that is, of course, oh so reassuring!”

 

As the smoke dissipated, the chest was gone. The others, in their distress, did not hesitate to leave the ship. I frowned, a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder. “I’ll help you find it. If it’s that important to you…” Hiccup studied me briefly, then nodded sagely, “it is. Thank you.”

 

We traveled above deck, where Astrid had been waiting. The others had already mounted their dragons by the time we saw them again. “You guys go. I have to find that chest,“ Hiccup said. I rested my elbow on his shoulder, nodding my support. Snotlout huffed, “Do what you gotta do. See you when we see you.” Astrid strolled up with a frown, “Hold on, you guys. That chest is from his mom.“

 

„Yeah. Touching story. Gotta go!” Tuffnut said.

 

“Put yourself in his shoes.” Astrid was persistent, but Snotlout corrected: “Shoe.”

 

Rolling her eyes, then continued, “What if it was _your_ mother?”

 

The other teens paused, then returned to us.

 

“I hate you,” Snotlout told Astrid, “you’re an enabler,” he told me, “And _this_ does not mean we're really friends,” he reminded Hiccup. I shrugged, “fair enough.” Hiccup nodded, smiling: “thank you guys, I mean it.”

 

We hurried to mount our dragons and follow the smoke. After a brief chase, we were cornered by the thing we’d been hunting. As we were surrounded, the dragons used their wingpower to clear the smoke, showing us the smoke was simply hiding smaller gray dragons.

 

“Well, look on the bright side, Fishlegs,” I cringed, “No Fog Monster.” Fishlegs whimpered, “I feel so much better now.“

 

After a brief moment of distress, Fishlegs and I whispered the dragon’s name. I’d completely forgotten they existed and told the others as much.

 

After a brief dispute with the dragons, we fell back to discuss a plan. Eventually, we decided to have Snotlout pose as a distraction while Astrid and Hiccup flew inside to retrieve the chest. After the brief recollection mission, we made a break for it—the chest in tow.

 

Back on Berk, Hiccup and I have our usual evening flight. During which, he tells me about the stuffed dragon that was in the box.

 

“That’s…ironic, in a way,” I’d said, “how something you feared became your friend and your greatest strength.” He’d laughed, nodding, “yeah, I hear ya.” We flew in silence for a while, simply drinking in the view of moonlit clouds.

 

“Hey, Eira?” he said, suddenly, causing me to raise my brows in alarm, “Yes?”

 

Hiccup took a deep breath. “Look…I…I don’t know what to expect anymore. And I’m…I’m scared. To lose. To lose you guys.” I studied his face carefully. In the light of the moon, his cheeks looked red, but I couldn’t tell if it was simply the light or blush. Either way, I smiled.

 

“You won’t,” I promised, “that, I assure you.”

 

Hiccup smiled, nodding. “Yeah. Right. A-anyway. How about that race?” I cackled, urging Skipper on, “don’t mind if I do!”

 


	6. We Are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family.

_Hiccup_

 When Bork week rolled around, many things happened. It started with the gang practicing dragon calls in a cove in the forest. After calling Toothless as an example, Eira and Fishlegs followed up with astounding accuracy.

 

“That’s cheating,” Snotlout whined, “Eira’s had like, her entire life to prepare for this yakdung!” Eira furrowed her brows, then raised one at Snotlout, otherwise ignoring him. After Astrid’s attempt, Tuffnut frowned, “Uh, I have an important question.”

 

Eira sighed, “is it actually important, Tuffnut?” he scoffed, “it always is—” she rolled her eyes,”-- Like, why are we even doing this anyway? I don’t get it.” I sighed, letting Eira explain the first reason: “Well, first of all, you never know when you're gonna be separated from your dragon.

And the only way to communicate is to call it.” I nodded, butting in to add: “Second of all, it's Bork week, and my dad asked us to put on a dragon air parade.”

 

As per Ruffnut’s question (“why do we care about Bork anyway”) Fishlegs and I recounted that he wrote the book of dragons and that without it, there’d be no Academy. Snotlout rolled his eyes, asking who’d be flying with who. After sorting that out, he pointed out that Sparks and Toothless weren’t even loosely related, and Eira quipped back that none of the dragons were.

 

But, that got me thinking. Thinking about Toothless being possibly the last Night Fury.

 

Eira had already told me Skipper didn’t have any fellow Dramillions either by the time Astrid stopped by to tell me she had the Nadders flying in perfect formation. When she noticed I was not 100% ecstatic about this fact, I told her what I’d told Eira, that Toothless had no one. Astrid pointed out, as Eira had, that neither did Skipper. I agreed, but that didn’t cheer me up.

 

Before leaving, she’d told me Gobber and my dad were waiting in the great hall for me. upon going there, I was met with the council. My dad assured me that I wasn’t in trouble because of the twins and Snotlout, and revealed that I’d be in charge of Bork’s notes.

 

I was excited, to say the least, and I knew Eira would be, too. So, I immediately made a beeline for her house. Together, we went over to my dad’s house and had our first sleep-over—during which we poured over Bork’s notes.

 

By this point in time, I’d noticed Eira was all about touching. She barely went a moment without touching someone—usually me or Astrid—so to say I was surprised she was leaning against me as she read over my shoulder would be a lie.

 

“These are his personal notes, everything he observed about dragons is right here...” I sighed, in utter awe as I flipped through the pages of his notebook. Eira smiled, nodding, “yeah. It’s…impressive. Very extensive.” Our excitement ebbed as I flipped the page, revealing a rather disturbing image of—what we assumed were—Bork’s neighbors.

 

“Along with some rather interesting sketches of his neighbors,” she huffed as I shuddered and dropped the notebook. As it hit the floor, I noticed a hidden pocket on the inside. Eira saw it too, if her confused expression was anything to go off.

 

As it turned out, they were notes of night furies.

 

“Bork didn't put any of this in the Book of Dragons,” I sighed, and Eira made a sound of distaste, “doesn’t that seem…odd…to you?” she inquired, but I was too intrigued to properly listen to—or find it in myself to care about—what she was saying.

 

As I read through the notes, Eira kept trying to rationalize—but I always countered with some bullshit reason. Eira eventually gave up, and sighed:

 

“Fine. Do what you want. But when this turns out to be fake—which it will—don’t come crying to me.”

 

Xxx

 

The next morning we flew to Bork’s cave to find a clue to where the Isle of night was. When Snotlout tried (and failed) to imitate a changewing call, Fishlegs demonstrated how to properly—which prompted a call-war, until Eira and I stopped it. However, this didn’t keep the Thunderdrum off our backs.

 

Or the Changewing.

 

I told Astrid to help me and Fishlegs fight off the Thunderdrum while the others searched for the cave entrance, but when Snotlout got himself into…a situation with the Changewing, I was forced to look for the entrance myself as Eira tried to help him.

 

Inside the cave, I quickly found a map drawn onto the cave ceiling. However, the cave collapsed—locking us inside. Toothless used his call to see in the dark cave, the practice later being dubbed echolocation by Eira.

 

We returned to Berk, and I analyzed the notes and map further. After finding out that Night Furies were hostile towards other dragons, I decided to leave alone.

 

By the time I realized it was a trap, it was too late. As Alvin’s men captured Toothless and I, I found myself wishing Eira were there. 

 

I found myself wishing I’d listened to her.

 

xxx

 

Alvin had many dragons in his cells. None of which were very well cared for. I could already hear Eira yelling at Alvin for a) capturing these dragons, and b) keeping them so poorly.

 

When Mildew was thrown into the cell across from me, I began to plot my escape.

 

After knocking a guard to Mildew with my metal leg, and him knocking the guard out, we began our escape together.

 

Something I’d eventually learn would come to be a grave mistake.

 

After getting out of the prison, I trained a Nadder who immediately took a liking to Mildew. Once inside the dragon prison, we realized Toothless wasn’t in his cell anymore. Alvin opened the other dragons’ cell, and the Nadder rushed outside with us on it’s back.

 

Once we land, the gang, along with my dad and Gobber, are all there already.

 

“I’ll forever wonder how you always manage to be there when I need you,” I told Eira. She giggled, playfully shoving me, “you make it pretty easy.”

 

Astrid gave me the plan to call Toothless with the dragon call we’d practiced, and thanks to this I was able to locate my friend. However, the peace is short-lived, as Alvin pushes my buttons, luring me towards him.

 

 His men, hidden in the shadows, threw bolas at us, tying me to Toothless, trapping us both. However, the dragons appear to love me, as they come to my aid without their riders.

 

As we’re leaving, Mildew falls, returning to the Outcasts.

 

On the way back to Berk, Eira was deathly silent. It wasn’t until we landed that she spoke. And even then, it wasn’t immediate.

 

As we landed in the Arena, everyone went their separate ways to prepare for the upcoming parade. Eira and I, however, stayed in the arena a bit longer.

 

I could practically feel the rage radiating off her. The silence stretched between us as she fed Skipper.

 

“If you’re going to yell at me, could you maybe do it already?”

 

Eira froze upon hearing my voice. Her shoulders sagged with a sigh, and she turned around.

 

“I’m not mad at you, Hiccup,” she said, eyes dancing with emotion. I blinked owlishly. “You’re not?”

 

She huffed a laugh, shaking her head, “No, I was just…” she drifted off, and I slowly crept closer, head tilted in curiosity. “Just…?”

 

“Worried!” she yelled, flailing her arms in exasperation, “I was _worried_ , okay!?”

 

The word hit me like a snowball to the face as she stood in front of me with balled fists and furrowed brows—as did the realization that Eira is dangerous and deadly.

 

She stomped towards me, and I backed up into Toothless—who stubbornly stayed where he is—until we were face to face. Although she towered slightly over me, it felt as though she was a giant.

 

“I was worried for you,” she said, finger prodding my chest, “because you wormed your way into my life and now you’re a constant presence. Damn it, Hiccup!” as I stared into her eyes, tears formed in the corners. I wanted to wipe them away and promise her that I wasn’t going anywhere but—

 

I couldn’t.

 

Eira wiped her tears on her sleeve before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug and whispering into my hair:

 

“You’re…family. i…don’t know since when but…you are,” she released me, putting distance between us, and she sighed, “and I refuse to let that go.” She stepped away, towards Skipper, and took a deep breath. She pointed at me, warning: “never make me worry like that again.”

 

I opened my mouth to explain, defend my actions, but the words died on my tongue. So, instead I whispered:

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Eira sucked in a breath, then released it shakily.

 

“As you should be.”

 

Xxx

**_3 rd Person _ **

Eira and Hiccup grew closer as the days pass. Between attacks from the Outcasts and training with the Academy, there’d been little time for bonding—romantic or otherwise.

 

As the two were flying away from an outcast ship after the metallic Meatlug incident, Hiccup saw Eira laugh—loud and wild, her lips wide in an unabashed smile and her golden eyes crinkling—and for a second he forgot how to breathe.

 

That should have been an indicator of their future together, but Hiccup thought nothing of it, as he was a dumbass.

 

A further hint should have been the tightness in his chest at the sight of Dagur practically drooling over Eira on his visit. Or the countless times her face had gotten to close to his in conversations alone, and he’d push away from her. or the number of times she would sleep over and cuddle up to him. or the times she’d become angry, and he couldn’t tear his gaze away. or the time he had to give her the sex talk because no one had given it to her, and he couldn’t stop looking at her lips throughout it.

 

Yeah. Hiccup might be the smartest Viking on Berk, but he was also the most oblivious.

 

As the months progress, many things happen.

 

Eira and Hiccup have many conversations as the world prepares them for the War with the Beserkers.

 

 


	7. The End Of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War, and Eira and Hiccup's friendship.

**_Hiccup_ **

In the weeks building up to the war with the Beserkers, I got to know Eira.

 

I got to know her rage when Snotlout overworked Hookfang. Her red-faced rage, screaming words so loud her voice breaks, and tears swell in her eyes.

 

The night we returned from fireworm island, I found her sitting on the beach—alone. Toothless and I landed on a ledge behind her, and I knew she noticed us from the way she shifted. I slipped off the Nigth Fury’s back and crouched by the edge.

 

“Can I join you, down there?” I asked. She shrugged. “Knock yourself out, Hicks.”

 

I slid down the steep hill leading to the beach and dropped into the sand beside her. For a few minutes, we simply sat in silence. I had no idea what to say, or do.

 

I gathered all the courage I had in my body—however tiny it was—and took a leap of faith.

 

“What happened to  your and Hookfang’s mother?”

 

Eira didn’t respond immediately, and for a minute I thought I’d messed up our budding friendship, and I stood to leave, but—

 

“Dragon Hunters.”

 

Two words. I never knew how much grief two words could wield.

 

I sat back down again.

 

“Dragon Hunters destroyed my family,” she said, fixing me with a glare that made my legs shake and my heart pound, “my home, and my mentor. I will never forgive them.”

 

For someone’s whose name means mercy, I thought, you sure are merciless.

 

Xxx

I got to know Eira.

 

I learned, one night, as we celebrated another holiday, that Eira had a beautiful singing voice.

 

I got to know Eira’s greatest fears, too.

 

It was the night after we’d gotten rid of the Flightmare. What should have been a night to celebrate, ended up being a night of tears and comfort.

 

 

I was sitting at my desk, tweaking my design for a new tail for Toothless, when I heard a dragon land on our roof. I froze in place, and not 2 seconds later Eira had dropped into my room.

 

I turned around to ask her what she was doing here, but the obvious fear in her eyes made me pause. I quickly stood as she began to cross the distance between us.

 

“Eira, what’s wro—”

 

Before I could finish asking, she had wrapped her arms around me and was hugging me. there was little to no force behind it, and it seemed as if she’d just done it to assure that I was here.

 

That she wasn’t alone.

 

After 3 minutes, she released me. she’d calmed down, but she was still shaken. Wordlessly, I guided her to sit on my bed. I sat down next to her, and with no inhibitions, she laid her head on my shoulder and laced her pinkie finger with mine.

 

After a few seconds, I asked:

 

“You okay?”

 

She hummed.

 

“Want to talk about it?”

 

She bit her lip, shifting closer so that our shoulders touched. When I thought she wouldn’t answer at all, she did.

 

“I…thought I’d lost you.”

 

And that was all she had to say for me to understand.

 

I said nothing and simply hugged her.

 

We fell asleep like that.

 

XXXX

I learned that Eira was compassionate.

 

Especially for dragons.

 

When Fishlegs became preoccupied with his terrible terror during the ‘how to train your dragon’ competition, Eira dropped the competition to follow Meatlug, who wandered off.

 

**_Eira_ **

When I originally followed Meatlug, I wasn’t expecting to stumble across Alvin and his outcasts. As such, no wonder they’d managed to get the drop on me, knocking me unconscious and kidnapping me alongside the Gronckle.

 

When I came to again, I was on Alvin’s boat, leaning against the mast.

 

“welcome back,” the croaky voice of Alvin spoke, “little miss dragon’s voice.”

 

I growled, baring my teeth. “Alvin,” I hissed, “you won’t get away with this.”

 

Alvin laughed, obnoxious and croaky, “oh, but I will.”

 

Only a few seconds passed before I spotted the riders on the horizon. After the first shot was fired, I rushed to Meatlug’s side, “don’t worry, girl. They’re gonna be back,” I assured her as they fell back.

 

Then, Astrid’s terrible terror appeared on Alvin’s helmet. Savage, in an attempt to kill it, brought his sword down on Alvin’s head. As Alvin turned to slash him, Fishlegs’ dragon snatched the sword out of his hands. Next, Hiccup’s terror shot our restraints, and I mounted Meatlug before she had a chance to take off without me.

 

Before we could get away, Alvin managed to catch Meatlug’s leg with a rope. Snotlout, ever the fast acting Viking, threw his Terrible Terror at it, and its teeth severed the rope, setting us free.

 

As we took to the skies, Skipper dived, and I jumped onto his back.

 

I laughed, “Ahahaha! Thanks, pal.”

 

Xxx

Hiccup and I spent a lot of time together, thanks to our routinely evening flights.

 

He learned a lot about me. I learned a lot about him.

 

We both learned that my gut feeling was usually to be trusted, and he, more often than not, caused the precarious situations that he always got us out of.

 

I also got to meet Atri.

 

Atri Draghoff was the apprentice of Gothi, who most didn’t see often, as he was usually out doing field tests. I met Atri one afternoon. Skipper and I had heard a dragon whimpering in the forest, and went to investigate.

 

There, crouching by a monstrous nightmare’s neck, was a boy with brown curls and blue eyes. He had an assortment of medicines by his feet and was patching up a wound on the dragon’s neck.

 

That’s where it began.

 

Xxx

One day the Outcasts captured a Skrill.

 

The skrill the twins accidentally set free.

 

The one Dagur was after.

 

That Skrill.

 

We ventured to Outcast Island with the twins, with Tuff sneaking into the base to find out what the plan was. As we waited for him to return, I dared to ask Hiccup:

 

“How did you and Toothless become friends?”

 

He’d looked at me sheepishly, and for a moment I thought he wouldn’t tell me.

 

But he did.

 

Xxx

 

More time passed, with Hiccup and me becoming close friends. When Alvin came to Berk with Snotlout (after he flew off to pout), he claimed to want to make peace with the Vikings. After Hiccup and I declining, we spent dinner trying to get the truth about what Alvin had done out of Stoick.

 

But he remained firm in not telling us.

 

When Stoick was captured, Hiccup was thrust into the position of acting chief. After he fails to calm the panicking town, we talk to Gobber.

 

From Gobber we learn that Stoick and Alvin were best friends, but before we can learn anything else, Fishlegs bursts in with news of the screaming death. 

 

After a brief conversation with the gang, Hiccup explained his plan to me, before promptly telling me to help stop the approaching Screaming Death. Outside of Berk’s prison, I grabbed his arm.

 

“Hiccup—”

 

“I’ll be fine,” he interrupted, hand on mine, “trust me.”

 

I frown, “you know I do. Just,” I rolled my eyes, “be careful. Don’t go dying on me.” He nodded, and we went our separate ways.

 

When Hiccup’s terror mail arrived, my jaw positively dropped.

 

“This is a horrifying plan,” I mumbled, then turned to the gathered group, “Right, listen up Riders!” the gang gathered, wearing varying degrees of excitement in their expressions, and I matched them with a smirk:

 

“It's go time.”

 

 

We stormed the island. We found it already half-destroyed from whispering deaths, the overhead bars of the arena had collapsed, and Hiccup and Toothless were standing in the midst of the chaos.

 

“Whoa, this is chaos on a level I've never seen before!” Tuffnut gasped. Ruffnut sighed dreamily, “I know. I want to live here.” “Forever!”

 

Below us, Hiccup laughed, “boy, am I glad to see you guys!” Astrid huffed, “Don't thank us yet. Things are about to get a lot crazier.“ I smirked, meeting his gaze, “you ready to rock, Hiccup?” Hiccup met me with a smirk of his own and took to the sky.

 

Hiccup’s plan worked, surprisingly. The screaming death did, in fact, only want to find it’s mother. Once it had, they’d left peacefully.

 

Well. after roaring in Hiccup’s face.

 

We reunited on the ground, and the first thing Astrid did was playfully punch his shoulder. The first thing I did was flick his forehead, then I hugged him.

 

Relief escaped me in a sigh as I felt his body against mine.


	8. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night Furies and Dragon Trappers

**_Eira_ **

This, this is Freya Island, home to Dramillions, Monstrous Nightmares, and the beautiful Deadly Nadders. This island is where I grew up. It’s small, constantly warm, and filled with dangerous dragons. it’s a few hours from Berk—my new home.

 

These days I rarely have time for my draconic family on Freya, but this week had been slow, so Hiccup managed to convince his dad that I, as his right-wing woman, deserved a break to visit Family.

 

I don’t think Stoick knows the only family I have is the mixed flock of Nightmares, Nadders,  and Dramillions here.

 

I’d stayed for 3 days, playing and hunting with my ‘siblings’, before starting my fly back to Berk. Pretty much as soon as we cross back over into the Archipelago where Berk stands, a storm surprises Skipper and I. I latch onto my dragon’s neck and tight as possible, praying to Thor that we’d at least make it to an island nearby in one piece.

 

As lightning strikes a little too close for comfort, Sparks avoids it with difficulty.

 

“Careful, boy!” I warn, urging him to turn, “let’s get out of here, hmm?” I spur the royal-blue Dramillion on, and we rush between strikes of lightning and flying debris.

 

“WHOO HOOOOOO!” I cheer, raising my fists into the air.

 

 However, our momentum doesn’t last long, for we are suddenly knocked off course by a slab of wood crashing into us. Then, before I can register any pain, I feel the weight of the ocean slapping my back as I fall into endless blue.

 

Cold.

 

Darkness.

 

 

 

I come to with a groan, wrapped in the warm wings of my draconic friend. I feel sand beneath my skin, and see trees above us. I tap Skipper’s cheek, and his eyes open with a start.

 

“I’m okay,” I assure as I climb into the sunlight, “you saved my life, pal,” I grunt as I right myself, patting my clothes down. I glance around and find myself standing on the line where a bone-white beach meets the lush forest. I spend a few moments exploring the washed up remnants of a shipwreck, searching for a weapon. I eventually find a less-than-ideal axe, in a less-than-optimal shape, but I shrug, hoping it’ll do if I cross any hunters out here.

 

Skipper won’t be able to fly long distance on the low stamina he has left, and I have yet to figure out which way is north. As I and Skipper venture across the beach, I hear a voice in the distance:

 

“Go on! Tie ‘im up real good’! Grimmel’s gonna’ love this guy!”

 

I frown, meeting Skipper’s eye. Skipper shrugs, and I motion for him to sneak. We approach a cliff overlooking the beach and settle atop it, bodies laying flat to the grass. From my new vantage point, I had a clear view of the dragon hunters tying up a Night Fury.

 

My jaw dropped as my eyes settled on specks of grey littering the dragon’s skin, and my rage only grew as it gave out a desperate mewl. A hunter kicks the dragon, and another growls, “don’t kill it! It’s Grimmel’s right! With this little guy…the boss’ll have single-handedly run the Night Fury to extinction!”

 

As he laughs, I bare my teeth, as human as they are, in my mouth they look more like fangs. I feel adrenaline spike my veins, and I glance at Skipper. Skipper is already growling, getting ready to pounce. Before I think twice, I jump onto his back and descend upon the amateur trappers.

 

“Get ‘em, pal!” I yell as I jump off his back, sticking the landing on top of an iron cage. Skipper fires plasma blasts at the ship, and I jump onto the deck. As hunters split up—some defending the boat, others charging for me—I call to the night fury:

 

“Don’t worry!” I smack someone with the flat of my axe, “we’re here to help!” I assure, tripping another. I run over to the trapped fury and in a quick swipe, cut the net open. In that moment I hear a familiar howl. I turn just in time to see Skipper plummet to the ocean.

 

“No!” I scream, already chasing after him, but the fury is quick, and lifts off silently, rushing to catch the dramillion. The ship is sinking, and I only have a small frame of time to hop off before it becomes my deathbed.

 

I drop onto the sand with my entire body, torso slamming onto the dirt. I grunt, before running after the Night Fury. I run into the forest, eyes skitting across the greenery until I spot marks of a rough landing. I follow the trail, and at the center of the island, I find the night fury and Sparks.

 

“Skipper!” I shout, running across the clearing, jumping over fallen logs until I reach my dragon. Before I can get close enough, however, the night fury puts it’s body between us and growls at me. I stumble back, and my butt meets grass ground with a dull thud.

 

“That’s gonna leave a mark,” I hiss, moving to crouch in front of the dragon. The night fury is breathing heavy, scars littering her skin. From here, I can tell that the grey speckles are simply her skin—not burns—and I sigh.

 

“You’re like me,” I say, crawling towards the mighty beast. He bares his fangs, and I hold up my hands in defense, “it’s okay! I won’t hurt you…promise.” The fury calms down a bit, allowing me to get close enough to hold out my hand. It sniffs it, huffs, before licking it.

 

I smile.

 

My smile drops at the whimper Skipper gives. I jog to sit by his head, and he looks at me with big eyes.

 

“Don’t worry,” I whisper, “I’m going to get help.” I stand up, facing the Night Fury, who has his head tilted in his curiosity. I shrug, “care to give me a quick lift?”

 

The roar, and nod, he gives me is enough for me. with no time to waste, I climb onto his back and guide him towards Berk.

 

Towards my Home.

 

Xxx

**_Hiccup_ **

There wasn’t much that came to a surprise these days. Not since the war ended. Of course, my friends and I were still traveling the Archipelago for other dragons, but we’d come up empty-handed.

 

Usually.

 

So, I think you can imagine the surprise I felt upon seeing a Night Fury with specks of grey approach Gothi and Atri’s shop.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” I say, holding my hands up as the night fury stops, “what, Eira? You found another Night Fury? Where’s Skipper? What happened!” Eira shakes her head, “I’ll explain later, Skipper…he’s…he’s injured.”

 

Atri nods, wordlessly, and runs off to get his Windwalker, Stella. I turned to Eira.

 

“Eira, please, talk to me, what’s going on?” I demand. Toothless roars at the night fury, who answers with a mewl. Eira sighs, “I got surprised by a storm. It knocked us off course, to some island where we found trappers. They had this guy, so we rushed in to free him. Skipper got…hurt. Hiccup—”

 

I nod, interrupting her, “we’re coming too.” She blinks, then nods.

 

Soon the riders and Atri approached a small island with a long beach, lush forest and a docking point. “He’s in the forest!” Eira pointed out, and we made a beeline for the greenery.

 

When the trees clear, revealing a dimly lit clearing, I stop the riders from advancing.

 

“What is it, Hiccup?” Astrid asks as I let Atri and Eira advance, “Skipper is in pain,” I explained, “and probably scared. It wouldn’t help to stress him out by getting to close.” Snotlout scoffs, arms crossed, “then what was the point in coming at all?” Astrid rolls her eyes, “Eira might need us, for emotional support, you apathetic jerk.”

 

After a few minutes, Atri sends Eira back to us. I fully expect her to come in for a hug, but instead, she walks to a nearby tree, and…climbs it. She settles on a branch, face buried in her knees. I glance at Astrid, who she is closest with, aside from me, and nudge her to the tree. Astrid nods, walking over.

 

 

“So,” Fishlegs addresses me, “what do you think?” with difficulty, I tear my gaze from the girls, turning to look at Fishlegs. “I…” my shoulders sag, “I’m not sure. This island isn’t exactly close…we might be too late already.”

 

 

“Eira,” Atri’s voice interrupts the conversations, and Eira jumps off the branch, rushing to Skipper’s side. Atri says something I can’t hear, and the next thing I know, Eira is pressing her ear to where Skipper’s heart should…

 

_Oh._

A second passed.

 

And then another.

 

And then she screamed at the sky as tears stained her cheeks.

 

And I felt my heartbreak.

 

Eira stands at the front of the docks as the boat with Skipper sails off, reciting the words we’d only just told her. 

 

“ _There do I see my father, my mother, and my brothers and my sisters. They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla... where the brave shall live forever.”_

As the last word falls from her lips, she releases her grip on the arrow, and it soars in a high curve, landing on the ship with a dull thud. Next, I let go, then Astrid, Atri, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut. The entire ship goes up in flames, and I watch it.

 

I look at Eira as she so desperately tries to refrain from crying.

 

“You know,” I say, slowly approaching her, “showing you care…it isn’t a weakness.” I place my hand on her shoulder, and all at once, the dam breaks, and she buries her face in my chest, letting her tears roll free.

 

The moisture stains my shirt, but I could not care less about it as I wrap my arms around her, pulling her close, grounding her.

 

“He was…my best friend. My…brother.”

 

I bite my lip, pulling her closer. “I know,” I whisper into red curls, “I’m sorry.”

 

Xxx

 

As we return to Berk, Astrid addresses the dragon in the room.

 

“So, does this mean we have a new night fury on the team?”

 

Eira hums, looking at the dragon. The dragon roars happily, making her laugh.

 

“Guess so,” she says, and I smile. “Well,” I urge, “what’s his name?” Eira bit her lip, “I …wasn’t expecting to name a dragon today…or, having to.” I nod, giving her space to think.

 

As Berk comes into view, the speckled dragon squeaks, then releases an echolocation roar in his glee.

 

“Okay Echo,” she laughs, patting his head, “settle down.”

 

“Echo?” Snotlout repeats, “really?” Eira giggles, “it was either that or Spots!” she defends as she urges her new friend to a higher speed.

 

I laugh as I urge Toothless to catch up with her.


	9. Dawn of The dragon Races

As we recount the events that led to the tradition of Berk’s Annual Dragon Races, about a month after Skipper’s death, I should have known Eira would be very insecure. She lost not only a dragon but her partner, best friend, her brother.

 

And here we are, reminiscing about the time before we knew her.

 

Gobber blows the horn, signaling the beginning of the traditional race, and Eira is the first outside the arena. This year we had decided to do a free-for-all type of race, which makes me worry about Eira’s mercilessness.

 

And…I end up being right.

 

One of the few times I wish I wasn’t.

 

Eira completely obliterated us, despite only knowing Echo for a few weeks. They work together seamlessly, almost on par with Toothless and I.

 

But when she disappears after collecting the ‘congratulations’ wishes and doesn’t reappear for dinner, I decide to search for her.

 

“There are three places she can be, bud,” I tell Toothless, “either the beach, the cove, or that seastack behind the forest.” Toothless roared, and we head for the beach first.

 

“Not here,” I murmur, gazing towards the forest. “Let’s head to the seastack.” Toothless huffs and we take to the skies once more. As we fly over the outer ring of Berk, she’s nowhere to be seen. So, we go to the last place on the list.

 

If she’s not here, I don’t where she would be.

 

I land right outside the cove and slide down the path Toothless had carved into the ground all those years ago. I reach the ledge overlooking the cove, and to my relief, I spot Eira sitting on a rock.

 

I carefully descend into the desolate cove and land on solid ground with a soft ‘oof’. I straighten myself and walk over.

 

“So,” I say, leaning on the rock, a hint of fun in my voice, “you come here often?”

 

Eira regards me briefly, then snorts, though it far more resembles a huff.

 

“Yes,” she drawls, head in her hands, “surprisingly, I do.”

 

I press my lips together and open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. The silence is deafening.

 

It is, however, broken when Echo flings Toothless into the water. Our gazes follow the scene, and I force mine back to Eira.

 

“So,” I scratch the back of my neck, “what’s wrong? You seemed…agitated, earlier.” Eira raises her brow at me, and I smile uncertainly. She rolls her eyes, pulling her knees to her chest.

 

She doesn’t answer.

 

“Am I…getting the silent treatment, here?”

 

“…maybe.”

 

“Great.”

 

At my sarcastic tone, she genuinely snorts. She makes room on the boulder and taps the spot beside her. I smile and climb the rock, settling next to her.

 

“So, ready to tell me what’s going on?”

 

“Hmm…perhaps. In exchange for something.”

 

I frown, brow raised, “oh?”

 

“Mhhmm. You gotta let me put a braid in your hair.”

 

I freeze. She undoubtedly doesn’t know what that implies. But then again…who am I to tell her?

 

“Fine,” I agree, face heating up at a considerable speed, “go crazy.”

 

She practically lights up, and I have to try very hard to finally turn around so she can start working. As she starts to work her way through the braid, I get the feeling that this is also a way for her to ensure I won’t look at her face.

 

“It’s just…when you were all talking about how the race was founded…I realized I’m missing a huge chunk of…well. time.” She sighs, “you all knew each other since childhood. You have a relationship with each of those guys I will never be able to touch. You and Astrid, you’re like. Best friends, even if you don’t see that. You trust her and she trusts you. You have each other's backs but are also so honest with each other.”

 

I try to steal a glance at her, but she shoves my head back into place, “you and Snotlout…you don’t always get along, but I can tell he values your opinion of him. And Fishlegs. You’re like two peas in a pod, always finishing each other’s rants. And! How about the twins. You obviously are very annoyed by them most of the time, but you listen to what they say, and sometimes take it to heart. You have something with those guys that I’ll _never_ be able to catch up to.”

 

Apparently done with the braid, she ties it and pats my back with pride. I turn around and grab her wrists.

 

“Look, you’re right,” I agree, which causes her to roll her eyes, “I have something with those guys unlike any other. I’ve known them my whole lives,” Eira’s shoulders sag, and she moves to leave—

 

But I hold her in place.

 

“However. I only really became a part of their clique three years ago. Snotlout and the twins only stopped bullying me after I’d proven myself in the ring. Astrid hated me during that time, and Fishlegs had always had my back—but only from the sidelines,” my hands moved to grab her upper arms, “but…you were always kind—good—to me. always supportive, but not afraid to voice your thoughts. You never belittled me or hated. You were constantly a positive person and…overall, constant. You’re right, we will never have what I do with those guys, but we have something different.”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

I smirk, playfully hitting her shoulder, “well, I consider you my right wing lady.”

 

She smirks, mirroring my expression, “don’t you mean your _left leg_?”

 

I roll my eyes as I lean away from her wild laughter.

 

“Ha-ha-ha,” I say dryly, “very funny, Eira. Hilarious.”

 

After she calms down again, there are a few moments of silence, before she whispers:

 

“Thank you, Hiccup.”

 

Xxx

 

“ohohoh, who’s been courting you, huh?”

 

Gobber’s voice causes me to flinch as I close the front door behind Toothless. It also catches my father’s attention.

 

“Courting?” he repeats, intrigued. I hurry to stop them, “No! no, no, no. no. It’s not courting.” My dad raises a brow at me, then gestures to the remaining free chair at the table, a sign for me to take a seat.

 

And I do.

 

“Speak, son,” my father demands. I sigh.

 

“So, as you know, Eira disappeared after the race,” I begin, earning nods from the older men. “Well. when I went to comfort her, she said she’d only talk if she got to braid my hair. So.” My dad hums, nodding, “well, did you tell her that it’s a courting tradition among us?”

 

I freeze, blinking owlishly.

 

“Nope.”

 

“But you will,” Gobber says, “won’t you?”

 

“I mean,” I scratch my neck, “I will. Eventually. Maybe.”

 

“You mean if one of the others don’t before then?”

 

The suggestion my dad brings to the table gives me a  reason to fear. If Snotlout or the twins tell her…

 

“I uh,” I bite my lip, “I didn’t think of that.”


	10. Dragon Eyes

**_Eira_ **

I’m going to be completely honest here. I never expect Hiccup to be standing outside my house in the mornings.

 

Skipper and I were notorious for our sunrise-flights, as well as the nightly ones. Echo was a big fan of both too, so the tradition prevailed.

 

But I never took Hiccup for the early riser.

 

“Hiccup,” I gasp, quite surprised, “what are you doing up already?”

 

Hiccup shrugs, eyes not quite meeting mine, “oh, you know,” he shrugs, and I frown, brow raised, arms crossed, “No. I actually don’t.” Hiccup presses his lips together as he nods, “No. you don’t. you wouldn’t.”

 

“Well,” I hum, stepping outside, “what’s up?”

 

“I—uh—I just, ah. Thought. Hey! It’s such a beautiful morning, why not take a fly! And well, and I know that’s your ‘thing’, so, so I thought! Hey! Why not tag along with Eira!”

 

I study him, clearly not buying most of that, but I relent. After all, I am never one to decline an offer of company.

 

“Okay,” I shrug, “sure. Tag along.”

 

Hiccup looks relieved as the words leave my mouth. He nods, and within a matter of seconds, we take to the sky, with the sun rising in the distance.

 

“So,” I say, as we rise above the clouds, “why in Odin’s name did you want to be the first to talk to me today?” Hiccup flinches, then cringes, “you knew?”

 

I scoff, “please, Hiccup, you are many things, but _subtle_ is not one of them.” He rolls his eyes, flying closer.

 

“So,” he takes a deep breath, “okay this…okay wow I uh. Didn’t think I’d get this far. So you see—no, no. let me rephrase—”

 

Getting fed up with him, I growl: “out with it, Hiccup.”

 

Hiccup presses his lips together and blinks, “okay, okay,” he sighs.

 

“on Berk…when courting a man, the partner will traditionally…er…braid. His. Hair.”

 

At first, I fail to see what he means by that, but as we land on a nearby seastack, I realize.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, I—well I certainly didn’t…you  know I wasn’t—”

 

“I know! It’s just, my dad and Gobber thought—”

 

“I mean, I can take it out if,”

 

“No--!”

 

His protest comes alarmingly fast, and desperate. He catches himself and regains his normal level of embarrassment.

 

“I…I mean. I don’t mind it. I…I actually quite…like it.”

 

I nod, pressing my lips together, and he quickly adds:

 

“I mean, it’s just a dumb tradition anyway,” he scoffs, “I mean. Really stupid.”

 

I study him carefully for a second, then laugh.

 

“Yeah,” I say, a tad crestfallen—for some reason—then give him a smirk, “I mean. Not like we’d ever. You know.”

 

“No--! Yeah!” he agrees, “haha! No way, right?”

 

I hum.

 

“Well. we should. Ah. Probably get going.”

 

Hiccup doesn’t seem to want to, judging by his sad silence that follows my words.

 

“Or,” I say, “we could keep flying.”

 

Hiccup smiles at me, eyes alight with mischief, and he takes off.

 

“If you can catch me!” he taunts as he and Toothless disappear into the clouds.

 

“C’mon, Pal,” I pat Echo, “let’s show ‘em what we can do.”

 

Xxx

 

The day is long, longer than we anticipated/hoped it would be.

 

It starts with Astrid following Hiccup and me on our flight, only to tell us she’s joining the Berk Guard. She advises us to find our callings, and move on from searching for new dragons. but, Hiccup and I are stubborn and refuse to relent.

 

When the twins crash the Haddock-Eira lunch, shlepping Johann around, we get a lead to a new adventure. Dagur has escaped prison and is after Johann’s treasure so he can build a new Armada. In order to prevent this, we venture out to the ship graveyard, where Johann stores his wares, in hopes of scaring Dagur away.

 

It’s been a while since we last flew as a group like this, so no wonder Hiccup tests how rusty we’ve gotten by calling out formation orders. As I’m flying in the diamond formation, I get a clear view of Hiccup.

 

It’s then that I realize how much he’s grown—how we all have grown. In place of straight, light brown hair he has a tousled mess of dark brown, and his complexion is darker. His eyes are even more vibrant, and he carries himself prouder these days.

 

As for me, I replaced my twin braids with a single loose ponytail, and I now wear a changewing skin as a cape, and yak hide as a skirt. I like to think I’m more relaxed than I was three years ago, but who can tell, really.

 

Either way, the notice that we’re no longer kids hits me hard, and suddenly. It threatens to disorient me, but Hiccup’s laughter grounds me.

 

Everything is going to be fine.

 

 

 

Or, I think so.

 

When we land on the boat, and the dragons flee, I start to second guess my statement.

 

Especially when giant eels make themselves noticed, and the dragons take off, and the eels begin to sink the ship. As we begin to slip, Snotlout thinks fast, grabbing onto the first thing in his reach.

 

“Fishlegs! Grab onto my foot!” he demands, followed by an “Oh, you ate a full breakfast!” as he does so. One by one we grab onto each other’s feet.

 

“We’re gonna live!” Tuff exclaims, right as I lose my grip on Astrid.

 

“EIRA!”

 

“HICCUP!”

 

I fall into the ocean with a loud splash, and I quickly spin to fend off the eels with my daggers. When Toothless and Hiccup rescue me, we resurface with a gasp.

 

“Thanks…that was close,” I sigh, and Hiccup nods. “Way too close.”

 

We land back on the straightened deck, and Snotlout complains about the lack of a warning. I defend Johann, saying he probably didn’t know or didn’t know how badly dragons react to eels. We then decide to split up and gather as many goods as we can carry.

 

Astrid and I catch Hiccup staring at the reaper.

 

“Why are you staring at that ship?” Astrid asks though I think she knows the answer.

 

“Because I'm thinking of checking it out.”

 

“The _Reaper_?” Astrid asks, incredulous, for some reason, “The ship Johann warned us about?”

 

Hiccup nods, “Exactly. A ship covered with booby traps from stem to stern. I'm thinking, what is on there they don't want people to find?”

 

“Something valuable,” I say, climbing onto Toothless’ back, and taking Hiccup by surprise in the process. “Well?” I shrug, as he stares at me unmoving, “we going or no?”

 

After some arguing, Hiccup realizes I won’t relent until he allows me to come with him, and gives in. as it turns out, the ship is, in fact, overrun with traps. As we land on deck, we observe the ship.

 

“This boat is definitely not from the archipelago,” I sigh, and Hiccup nods, adding: “These carvings, the design on the sail... I've never seen anything like this. And this metal...” I run my hand over the green-ish metal, and Toothless growls.

 

“Come on, bud, it's just an empty cage,” Hiccup soothes Toothless. His statement is reversed, however, when a bird flies out of it, causing us all to flinch. “Now, it’s empty,” I joke, and Hiccup rolls his eyes as Toothless laughs.

 

After setting off a tripwire that almost pulls Hiccup overboard (and giving Toothless and me a heart attack), Hiccup also manages to step into a foot-trap, activate an arrow-trap, before we reach the captain’s quarters.

 

“You’re great at this trap disablement,” I joke, shoving him, “aren’t you, baby chief?” Hiccup rolls his eyes, ignoring me as he sets his sights on the door.

 

“Okay, so here's the plan—” he begins, but is interrupted by me shooting Toothless a look, followed by the sound of plasma-blast on metal. “I like yours better.“ I smile at the praise, and we head inside.

 

“Whoah,” I gasp, setting my sights on the strange cylinder-shaped object settled on the desk, “what is it?”

 

Hiccup shrugs, stepping close, “no idea,” he shakes his head, then fixes me with a steel gaze, “Whatever it is, if it's on this ship, it's no good for dragons. Which means we're not leaving it here for Dagur.“ I nod, and he delicately lifts the skeletal hand resting on it, throwing it aside.

 

“Careful now,” I warn as he moves to lift it with both hands, “we don’t know what removing it could trigger.” Hiccup nods then turns his gaze back to the object.

 

He carefully picks it up, and for a moment, nothing happens.

 

“Huh. Well, that wasn't too—” he begins, only to redirect his words mid-sentence as an axe strikes at him, “—GIANT AXE!” “Spoke too soon! Run!” I yell, grabbing his hand and heading for the exit.

 

After escaping the death trap that is the reaper’s below deck, we emerge on the ship, only to find Dagur.

 

Toothless gets ready to fire, but Hiccup holds him back: “Toothless, hold.”

 

Dagur laughs, that maniacal, disturbing laugh.

 

“Hiccup!” he cheers, way too happily to be anything but psychotic, “Did you miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you. Every day for three years, I thought about you.” He giggles, fixing me with a disturbing look, “and Eira! My, look how you’ve grown up! Quite the looker now, are we?”

 

“Ah Dagur,” I sigh, feigning nostalgia, “still the same psychopath, I see.” Dagur laughs dryly, then steps aside, revealing—

 

“Guys!”

 

The other riders, trapped in a green metal cage.

 

“Sorry, Eira,” Astrid apologizes, “he got the drop on us.”

 

“Uh, quiet!” Dagur interrupts, “Can't you see my brother, Eira and I are having a moment?”

 

“I am not your brother,” Hiccup growls, “and we are definitely not having a moment. “

 

Dagur huffs, “Oh, well, I was. Look at you, all grown up! And quite the ladies' man, I'd wager. Hmm? Hmm?“

 

I wonder briefly if that’s a nudge at the braids I'd weaved into his hair, but Hiccup just rolls his eyes and asks—no, demands:

 

“Dagur, what do you want? “

 

Behind the Beserker, Snotlout speaks up, “Duh,” he flips a mane of disembodied blonde hair, which he pinned under his helmet, “he wants the jewels.” Before I can ask what the Valhalla is going on with the hair, Tuffnut beats me to it: “He's not getting my family's jewels. No way! And I'll protect them at all cost! Also, what is with that hair? “

 

“Ha! It's royal hair, I'll have you know,” Snotlout bites back.

 

Dagur rolls his eyes, addressing us again: “Haven't gotten rid of the Greek Chorus, I see,” I growl at him, “Anyway, yes, I'll take the jewels. His too.“  

 

One of Dagur’s men punches Ruffnut in the gut, causing her to spill the jewels in her mouth. After spitting a leftover gem into the crew member’s eye, Dagur continues:

 

“Oops, thought that was the guy,” he shrugs, “Never can tell with those two. And I'll also take whatever it is you're hiding behind your back,” he holds out his hand expectantly, “Come on, hand it over like a good boy. Brothers share, you know.”

 

I scoff, “good thing you’re not brothers, then.”

 

Before he can retort, Hiccup relents, to my frustration.

 

“Damn, Hiccup, where’s that Viking Stubbornness?”

 

Dagur laughs, “smart move, Hiccup.”

 

Hiccup scoffs, “You know you're not going to get very far with that thing, right?” he says. Dagur rolls his eyes, bored: “Oh, boy, here we go. Must we always do the same dance, Hiccup, you and I? Not that you're not a fabulous dancer.“

 

Though I must agree on the dancing part, I join Toothless in growling at him. Hiccup holds the dragon back, “Not yet, bud.”

 

Dagur grins, “That's right, Mr. Night Fury. Today is not the day, but it's coming! And soon. Now, if you'll excuse me. I've got people to see, an army to build, revenge to plot. Ooh, so much to do and so little time! Isn't this exciting, Hiccup? You... You must have been so bored over the last three years.”

 

Tuffnut hums, nodding, “Yeah, he's got a point about that. Not enough explosions.“

 

Dagur makes a theatric exit, “Alas, my time here has come to an end. Farewell, for now, brother. Until we meet again on the field of battle.”

 

Once he’s left the ship, Hiccup and I rush to open the cage.

 

“Go follow Dagur,” I urge, “I got this.”

 

He frowns, “you sure?” he asks. I nod, and Astrid reinforces my statement: “We’ll be fine, Hiccup! Go!”

 

He takes off, and I busy myself with the lock, not registering the boulder quickly approaching the deck.

 


	11. Snow Wraiths and Decisions

**Hiccup**

I rush back to rescue my friends, to probably no one's surprise. We establish that the cage is dragon-fire proof, but there’s no time to nerd out over it, as giant eels speed the sinking of the ship along.

 

As the ship stands upright in the water, I deduce that we need more firepower to blast the cage open, and the gang calls for their dragons. they, however, don’t arrive until they are once again dangling from one another.

 

“That was way too close,” Fishlegs sighs, out of breath. Eira nods. “Hiccup, what are we doing?” Astrid asks, and I waste no time in telling her:

 

“You guys go back to Berk. I'm going after Dagur. Whatever that cylinder-looking thing is, I know one thing for sure... it shouldn't be in his hands.”

 

Eira bites her lip, “sure you won’t need back up?” I smile at her worry over me, and shake my head, “I won’t be long. We’ll be in and out before he can register what’s happening.” Her frown drops, replaced by a smirk, and she nods.

 

“Then, see you on Berk.”

 

I nod, and we take off in separate directions.

 

I quickly pick the cylinder out of Dagur’s hands and make a swift return to Berk. Back of Berk, I meet up with the others, who are milling about in the plaza. Toothless and I land, and Eira is the first to reach us.

 

“You got it back!” she exclaims gleefully. I chuckle, “were you doubting me?” Eira scoffs, “me? never.”

 

“So,” Astrid interrupts our banter, “what is that thing? Why did Dagur want it?”

 

I bite my lip and shrug, “no idea. Maybe there’s something inside it?” Eira hums, plucking it from my hands and inspecting it. After a moment, she hums:

 

“looks like it opens, or twists or something. Maybe Gobber can open it?”

 

“It’s worth a shot, isn’t it?”

 

After going to Gobber, we establish dubbing the object ‘Dragon Eye’, then proceed to get Tuffnut gassed by the Eye, leading us to Gothi. Atri and Gothi quickly mix a potion against his writhing, and Gothi points out her scar to me after noticing the key hole on the dragon eye.

 

After bribing her with Gobber’s stew, we learn that she got the scar from a dragon called the Snow Wraith. After some begging, we convince her to bring us to the dragon in question.

 

Gobber and Atri hold the fort for Gothi as we take a road trip to the snow wraith’s island. There, after an unsettling attack by the dragon’s claws, Eira and I realize that the dragon probably reads body heat as the night furies do with sound.

 

After Snotlout accidentally gets Toothless and me trapped outside the snow cavern we take shelter in, Gothi somehow manages to smack the dragon with her staff until a tooth gets stuck in the wood, and we return to Berk.

 

 

Back on Berk, we encounter Gobber—bullshitting his way through his patients. As Gothi leads away from a very ill Viking, I turn to Gobber:

 

“You really have no idea what was in that potion, do you?”

 

Gobber shrugs, “Not. A. drop. But! Here’s your key,” he hands me the tooth, and I waste no time in inserting it into the keyhole.

 

Nothing happens.

 

“We almost died... for that?!” Snotlout yells, sounding betrayed. Eira huffs, delicately removing the Dragon Eye from my grasp, “No, there's gotta be more to it than this,” she whispers, almost desperately. I sigh, “It just doesn't make any sense.“

 

Tuffnut sighs, as well, „Welcome to my world, sister. Nothing makes sense and you got itchy teeth.”

 

Xxx

That evening, Eira and I are sitting in my room, casually talking as we try to unlock the eye’s secrets.

 

 

“Well,” she laughs, “at least Gobber is still the same after 3 years.” I join her in her laughter, “yeah. He means well, though.” She shrugs, “yes, but he doesn’t always do well.”

 

Eira opens her mouth to speak, but she’s taken by surprise by a yawn, which makes me laugh. This leads to her shoving me playfully.

 

“I think that’s our queue to give it a rest,” I say, and she takes a deep breath, nodding. “Yeah, probably.” She stands, moving to leave, and I follow the movement.

 

As we head for the door, Toothless fires up the slab on which he sleeps. I open my mouth to bid my farewell to Eira, but she’s focused on something behind me.

 

“Hiccup, _look_.”

 

I quirk a brow at her before following her gaze—which is trained on the dragon eye, faintly glowing from Toothless’ fire. I pick it up and point it all the wall as I call Toothless over.

 

“Toothless, come here. Do that again, bud. Give me a low flame.” Toothless does as I ask, and through the lens inserted in the eye, an image is projected onto my bedroom wall and Eira gasps.

 

“This…this changes everything.”

 

Xxx

 

 

The next hours are filled with activity. After bringing the gang together to further inspect the image, Fishlegs and Eira conclude that the map depicted displays islands beyond the Archipelago. That following day, Eira and I defend our right to go explore beyond the Archipelago with the help of the handy tool.

 

In front of the council, no less.

 

Before we enter, Eira grabs my hand, giving me pause.

 

“What’s wrong?” I ask, and she forces a sigh.

 

“I…I’m not sure I should go in with you.”

 

I blink, confused. “what? Why not? Of course, you should.”

 

She rolls her eyes, “Hiccup, I’m not the offspring of a chief, hell, I’m not the child of a general, or anyone of importance. I’m technically not even a Berkian!”

 

I frown, brows furrowed as I turn to stand face-to-face with her.

 

“You’re every bit as Berkian as I am, Eira,” I say, and her eyes widen, “and you should be in there with me, 100%.” My hands find her forearms, and hold on, “you get me, understand why we need to do this. Every since you joined us, you’ve been behind me, helping me. you’ve been a vital point of my journey to…well, today. And I have no doubt you’ll be a part of my future. If you want to be.”

 

Eira smiles, eyes seeming to glow in the light.

 

“Of course I do.”

 

I laugh, nodding, “don’t think about what those guys’ll think of you,” I assure her, “the most important part is knowing that I need you there, beside me. you’re my strength.”

 

Eira’s eyes widen again, and she bites her lip. For a moment she avoids my eyes, then, she meets me head on.

 

“That is a lot of power to grant someone.”

 

I laugh, uncertain, scratching my neck, “I suppose so,” I shrug, stepping away from her.

 

She rolls her eyes and loops her arm around my neck, and we enter the fray.

 

Xxx

**Eira**

“Look at this. There are maps we have never seen, writing we can't read, dragons that we don't recognize. It's incredible. This Dragon Eye, this is proof that there is a whole other world down there, a world that must be explored.”

 

Hiccup’s voice is convinced, confident, sure of himself. It’s a far cry from the boy I met three years ago.

 

But, I embrace the change after his little speech outside.

 

“This sure beats normal council business,” Gobber comments, and I have no doubt about it. “It's alright lads, you can speak your mind,” Stoick says, and suddenly I notice a weight on my shoulders I wasn’t even sure was there, “We're a council, after all, that's why we're here. “

 

Spitelout is first to speak up, and after three years, I still can’t stand him.

 

“We've been at peace for three years, best years on Berk I can remember. I think you know as well as I do, when you go looking for trouble, you usually find it.”

 

Sven nods his agreement, “I'm with Spitelout, if that Dragon Eye leads to unknown places and new wild dragons then no good will come from any of that.”

 

I disagree, and so does Hiccup. He, however, is the one who voices his disagreement:

 

“I completely disagree, Sven. Look around you. How-how can you say that no good can come from discovering new species of dragons. Know if they're out there, we have to find them.”

 

Spitelout scoffs, “If there is anything you and the other riders should be doing is hunting down Dagur and putting him back in jail, where he belongs.”

 

“Another reason to go. Dagur was heading beyond our borders. He thinks we won't go past them. But that's where we'll find him.“

 

„Hiccup is right,“ I say, finally speaking up, “if we want to find Dagur, we need to cross that boundary. Dagur knows that there’s a world out there, and he’s undoubtedly already out there trying to conquer it all.”

 

Spitelout growls at me, then turns to Stoick, “Stoick, anytime you like to chime in, we can put this thing to rest.”

 

The air immediately becomes thick with anxiety.

 

“You're right Spitelout, let's put this to rest.”

 

Hearing Stoick says that causes Hiccup to deflate, and sigh, somewhat urgently: “dad…”

 

“Let me speak, son,” Stoick says, “Let me speak son, this is as important for you to hear as it is for them.”

 

Stoick turns to the council as Hiccup tries to hide in his own shadow, “Spitelout, you're absolutely right. These have been some of our best years. Nothing is more important than peace, peace among us, peace with our neighbors.”

 

Hiccup sighs, and I resist the urge to pat his back.

 

“And peace with our dragons. Having said that, Let me ask you this Spitelout, when you and I first had Alvin in our sights and everyone was trying to tell us to leave well enough alone, what did we do?”

 

Gobber cackles, “Crush them, that's what you did!”

 

“Thank you Gobber.“

 

„My pleasure chief.“

 

„When Valka—” I freeze, for this isn’t a subject anyone had ever told me about, “--was taken, and I went in search for her, could anyone have stopped me?”

 

Gobber hums, “Well, technically you're the chief so no.”

 

Stoick sighs, “yes Gobber, fair point, but you know where I'm going.”

 

He leans on the table, fixating the gathered Vikings with a decided gaze, “Think of the most important thing in the world to each of you. Ask your selves honestly, how far would you be willing to go to get it, what would you risk. The boy's life has been dragons. His life is dragons. And will continue to be. We can't stop him from going if we wanted to. So we might as well support him.”

 

He turns to Hiccup.

 

“Go, lad, find whatever it is out there that's pulling on you. You find it, Berk will be right here waiting for you. For Both of you.”

 

Xxx

**Hiccup**

We waste no time in packing up the necessities and taking to the skies. Eira’s giddiness is contagious as she skips across the plaza, the only things she’s carrying are her knives and a brown satchel.

 

I laugh, “you seem excited.”

 

She grins, petting Echo, “of course I am! Hiccup, we’re going to go outside the Archipelago!” she exclaims, “there’s a whole new world of dragons waiting for us out there!” I hum.

 

“Yeah, and a whole new world of trouble,” I say as she swings herself onto Echo’s back. She huffs, smirking at me, “you having second thoughts?”

 

I smile.

 

“Never.”

 

 

 

After several hours of flying, as the sun threatens to set, we find an island to spend the night on. As the moon hangs above the island, casting the beach in a blue glow, Astrid, Eira and I sit by the ocean, lapping at the sand.

 

“You two were right,” Astrid sighs, “There's so much more out here and it's beautiful.” Eira sighs, “yeah, it’s…breathtaking.”

 

“And this is only the beginning,” I add, “Who knows what we'll find out here.” Eira snorts, “probably trouble,” she jokes, and I roll my eyes as Astrid giggles. “Ha-ha,” I laugh dryly, “very funny, Eira.”

 

Eira giggles, “I thought so.”

 

Astrid yawns, then bids us good night as she returns to the others.

 

“Hiccup,” Eira says, almost pleadingly, “you need to promise me something.”

 

I hum, regarding her with a tilted head.

 

“Yeah?”

 

When she looks at me, she has the moon in her eyes and stars in her hair.

 

“We don’t know what’s going to happen…we could very well be risking our lives out here. So,” she takes my hands in hers, “promise me, promise me you won’t leave. Promise me you’ll be careful.”

 

I hesitate, not sure if I can promise such a thing.

 

But then I look into her golden eyes again, and all my doubts melt away with the heat of her gaze.

 

“I promise,” I nod, “there will always be an Eira and Hiccup. Now and Forever.”

 

Her eyes widen, then soften, and it feels as though they might drown me.

 

“Thank you.”

 


	12. Song of Death

**Eira**

The following day we wake to the silence of missing dragons. we leave camp to search for our dragons, when Toothless surprises us.

 

He tackles Hiccup, who laughs.

 

“Ha ha, There you are bud. Where did you go?“

 

Instead of replying, he begins to stalk around us, obviously trying to get our attention.

 

“Okay, I think your dragon ate something weird in the forest because he's out of his mind,” Snotlout says, and I roll my eyes. “No, you muttonhead, he’s trying to tell us something,” I hiss back, causing Snotlout to flinch away from me.

 

“W-what is it bud. Is it the other dragons?”

 

Toothless huffs, then grabs his metal leg and starts to run.

 

Astrid huffs a laugh as I bend down to help Hiccup up, “How far do you think he's gonna get before he realizes?” she asks. Hiccup hums, shrugging, “Hard to say, he seemed pretty committed.”

 

After a minute or so, Toothless returns, dropping the leg at my feet. I laugh, handing it to Hiccup, who pats Toothless affectionately.

 

“That's okay, bud. I like the enthusiasm. You guys stay here in case they come back. Toothless and I are gonna look for them from above.”

 

Hiccup is only gone for a few seconds, when we’re surprised by a Thunderdrum. Despite Hiccup being too late to prevent it from turning us partially-deaf, he does manage to scare it off. After a short argument, we decide to continue the search together—on foot.

 

 

After a short while, we stumble across a pile of dragon bones.

 

“Are those what I think there are?” Fishlegs asks. Tuffnut sighs: “Weirdly shaped white rocks.” “Dragon Bones,” I correct, “but I don’t think this was the work of dragon hunters.” Hiccup hums, nodding.

 

“Ah, a boneyard,” Tuff assesses, “yes I like it.”

 

We glare at him.

 

“I don't like it,“ he corrects.

 

As we linger, Astrid and I find a weird amber substance. “What’s this?” she asks, and I shrug. “Dunno. Never seen it before.”

 

In the distance, a dragon cries out in distress.

 

“Okay,” Snotlout whines, “Okay, what was that?” I frown, eyes fixated on the direction of the noise, “That, was a dragon is trouble,” I begin to jog towards the sound, “let’s go, gang!”

 

After a moment, they follow.

 

After a bit of walking, we emerge in a clearing between mountains and cliffs, filled to the brim with dragons trapped in amber substances.

 

“You guys do know what's going on here,” Tuff muses, “Don't you?” Fishlegs and I share a look, then nods, “Yeah,” Fishlegs says, “Something is trapping the dragons in its amber rock substance and immobilizing them.”

 

Tuff blinks, quite confused, “Oh, I had a completely different idea which involved oily fish and uh, bad mutton.”

 

Completely ignoring him, I continue Fishlegs’ assertation, “Then it's breaking them out and eating them.” Ruff scoffs, “oh come on! Who would do such a thing.”

 

As a large shadow is cast over us, we look up to find a ginormous dragon with butterfly wings hovering above us.

 

“How about that guy?” I suggest, “He looks suspect to me.”

 

We quickly take cover behind two boulders, hidden from the dragon’s view. The dragon makes a sound that causes Toothless to try and follow it. As Hiccup holds his best friend back, he addresses the gang:

 

“It's the sound. that's what draws the dragons in,” he explains. I nod, “huh. Then it must spray that amber stuff like our dragons do their fire.” Hiccup nods at my assertation.

 

“Songwing,“ Fishlegs says, decisive.

 

Astrid voices my confusion: „What?”

 

“That's what we should name it.”

 

Hiccup’s eyes are wide as he incredulously groans: “Now? Really? You want to name it now?”

 

“We need to call it something,” Fishlegs argues, and I nod, adding: “he has a point.”

 

“Yeah, I'm thinking Death Song might be more appropriate. You know, 'cause you hear the song, you're dead,” Tuffnut says, making an alarming amount of sense. “Tell you what,“ Hiccup says,    „he makes a pretty good point.“

 

Tuffnut smiles, “Yeah, I do,” he falters, “Wait, what was it again?” Astrid rolls her eyes, “It doesn't matter what we call it. If it's doing it to all these dragons, then it probably did it to ours.” I nod, backing up her statement with the gesture. Fishlegs frowns, “We have to find them.“ Hiccup nods; „fast.”

 

We fan out in search of our dragons. after a short while of walking, we enter another cove. There, we find our dragons.

 

“Echo!”

 

“Rrrow!”

 

Our reunion is however interrupted by the return of the Death Song. In a fit of protectiveness, Toothless climbs atop a rock formation to confront the dragon. After two missed shots, the Death Song encases Toothless in an amber cocoon, and he rolls off the boulders.

 

“you guys, get your dragons free--now!” Hiccup demands, and I hiss back: “what do you think we’ve been trying to do!?”

 

The Death Song picks us off one by one, and by the end Hiccup and I are the last one standing. The moment doesn’t last long, when the Death Song targets Hiccup, I race it to Hiccup.

 

“Hiccup! It’s coming for you!” I shout, but as he turns around we both know his reaction time won’t be fast enough so—

 

I shove him aside.

 

“Eira--! Ack!” he grunts, disappearing between the cliffs.

 

“Uhh! Uhh! Where's Hiccup?! I knew he'd leave us! I have to pee,“ Snotlout complains, and I roll my eyes. “He’ll come back,” I tell him. Snotlout groans, “how can you know that!?” and I quirk a brow at him.

 

Astrid, in her confusion, asks: “When has Hiccup ever _not_ come back?”

 

Snotlout falls silent.

 

Astrid begins to squirm in her cocoon, “If I could just reach my knife.” Fishlegs shakes his head, “It wouldn't matter, Astrid. Whatever this is, it's really strong,” he grunts, “I don't think we can cut through it.” I nod, “Fishlegs is right. It seems like it’s liquid inside the dragon, but once it cools off it hardens.”

 

“If we can't cut it,” Snotlout whines, “then how do we get out of here?” I glance across the field, and I only now properly notice how many dragons are captured. I silently wonder how much the Death Song _needs_ to eat, and how much he simply _wants_ to.

 

“Yeah, you can't tell me that my last breath is gonna be inhaling her stinky fish hair,” Tuff whines, to which Ruff drawls, “Oh, yeah, that's real original. You know what? I hope it eats you first. At least I'll have something cool to watch before I die.” I roll my eyes as they proceed to bicker.

 

The worst part about the situation is definitely that I can’t walk away. I need my solitude every once and a while! Well, at least peace and quiet. Sensory overload is very serious!

 

Then, Hiccup returns.

 

He announces his arrival by ramming a Thunderdrum into the twins’ cocoon, causing it to wobble.

 

“Whoa! Whoa! What's going on? Do it again!“ Tuffnut cheers. Hiccup emerges from behind them with a sigh, “Okay, so that's a negative on plan A... ramming the cocoon open.“

 

„please tell me you have a plan B,” I beg, and Fishlegs adds: “If it involves cutting, ramming or ripping, you might as well forget it, Hiccup. Once it cools down, this stuff is hard as any rock I've ever seen.”  Hiccup blinks, “cools down?” he echoes.

 

“Yeah,” Snotlout nods, “and hardens.”

 

Hiccup hums. “Nobody move.“

 

Tuffnut deadpans, „Oh, yeah, that's funny. A real comedian,“ and I can’t help but agree. “We couldn’t move, even if we wanted to,” I say as Hiccup gets to work, “and believe me—we want to.”

 

I see Hiccup roll his eyes as he begins to rub Nightmare Gel over the cocoons.

 

“What are you doing, Hiccup?” Snotlout asks, sounding very nervous as Hiccup rubs the gel on his cocoon. “Just trust me, Snotlout,“ he tells him. Snotlout scoffs, „Says the man who's about to set me on fire?”

 

“You said it only stings a little.”

 

**“** I was lying. You know I'm a liar!”

 

**“** It'll be okay, Snotlout, I promise.”

 

Just then, the Death Song returns, and in his panic, Snotlout plays dead. The death song takes a dragon lying near Fishlegs, and he squirms.

 

“Hurry up, Hiccup! He just took the appetizer. I think I'm the main course,” he whines, as His cocoon falls apart from Meatlug's, “Uhh! Oh, Thor!”

 

“Fishlegs, relax,” Astrid says, “It could take hours for him to eat that dragon.”

 

But then, he returns.

 

“Or,” I say, “a few seconds.”

 

 

 

 

Hiccup interrupts the dragon’s stare down with Fishlegs with a taunt:

 

“Hey, remember us?!” The Death Song chases after them and they divert it's attention. They fly upwards quickly, them swoop down. Hiccup jumps off the thunderdrum, and lands on a rock with his shield, creating a spark that ignites the gel.

 

The blue flame causes the amber shells to explode, freeing all the riders, and dragons.

 

“Yee-hah!” I cheer as Echo tackles me. I laugh, “Hiccup, you’re a genius!” before he can reply, the Death Song roars, and the other riders take to the sky. Before I have a chance to join them, I spot a blue Thunderdrum, trapped in amber.

 

“It's an adolescent Thunderdrum,” I tell Hiccup, who is still on the ground with me, “No wonder he stuck around.” Hiccup glances at the Thunderdrum, then to Snotlout: “Snotlout, you get the Thunderdrum. I'll handle the Death Song.”

 

He flies off, not giving me a chance to wish him good luck.

 

Hiccup lures the dragon into a cave, and upon emerging, he and the Thunderdrum cause a cave-in of the entrance, trapping the Death song inside.

 

Before we leave the newly discovered ‘Death Song Island’, Hiccup addresses the Thunderdrums.

 

“If I were you two, I'd maybe find another island. I don't know how long that's gonna hold.”

 

Tuffnut points out that they can’t hear him, and Hiccup sighs that he knows this. I can’t help but find his instinct to talk with the dragons endearing as we leave the island.

 

“Hey, gang,” Hiccup sighs, “I just wanted to say I'm sorry for getting you all into this. If you want to turn back...” I roll my eyes, and Astrid scoffs.

 

“Are you kidding?“ she asks.

 

“No way,” Ruffnut adds.

 

“This is the most fun we've had in years!” Snotlout exclaims, and I laugh.

 

“I think you seriously underestimate our hunger for adventure, Hiccup.”

 

Hiccup laughs, shaking his head, “I think so too.”

 

Astrid redirects our attention, “There is one thing we need to do, though.” Hiccup hums, “I’m all ears.”

 

Astrid and I share a look, and I get the feeling we’re thinking the same thing.

 

“We need an island, our own island,” she says, and I nod, smiling, “Yes! Our own place! A home away from home!” Fishlegs nods in agreement, “Eira and Astrid are right, Hiccup. We're way too far out to travel back and forth to Berk.”

 

Hiccup hums, contemplative, albeit intrigued, “What we need is a base of operations.” I and Fishlegs nod, “correct,” I say, and Fishlegs agrees: “But this time, we don't let the dragons pick it.”

 

Meatlug grumbles, and Fishlegs pats her head, “sorry girl, it had to be said.”

 

Hiccup nods, turning to Snotlout, “All right, Snotlout, you're the man of the hour for bringing the Monstrous Nightmare gel. You choose.“

 

Snotlout blinks, as if he can’t believe this is real, “seriously?” he asks, incredulously, and Hiccup nods, laughing, “seriously.”

 

“All right!” he cheers, “What do you say, Fangster?”  Hookfang roars in agreement _, “_ Ha! Couldn't agree more. Into the great beyond!“

 

Xxx


	13. Dragon's Edge

**Hiccup**

We fly for an entire day before finally finding an island. We briefly survey the place,  and we agree to make it our place of operations as we glide over it.

 

Despite this, Tuffnut grumbles: “Yeah... _too_ perfect...I'm just saying in the immortal words of the mighty Thor: "When something looks too perfect, it probably...sucks." I exchange a glance of quirked brows with Eira, then turn to Tuff, “Yeah, you know I'm pretty sure Thor never said anything remotely like that.”

 

“Oh really? How do _you_ know? Do you know Thor? Have you talked to him recently?”

 

“...No...but-„

 

„Well, because _I_ have! Hm, and I don't recall him mentioning you...Look. I just have a feeling about this place. I think we all know what happens when I get a feeling.”

 

“We ignore it?” Astrid offers, and Eira rolls her eyes.

 

“Look, Tuff,” she says, “this is an unexplored island, there’s bound to be some type of dragon or danger here. We can’t knock it til’ we try it, can we?”

 

I nod in agreement, “Eira’s right. Let’s land, see what we can do here.”

 

Tuffnut, however, persists: “Mark my words! There _will_ be something wrong with this island, something mysterious, something horrible, something... _something_...” Ruffnut rolls her eyes, “...Ya finished?“

 

When we land on the island, I immediately start prioritizing.

 

“OK, first thing we need to do is set up camp for the night,” I tell Eira, who nods, “We need dry wood for fire. We need fresh water, and we need someone on traps.”

 

“Snotlout, what is that?“

 

Astrid’s voice tears us from our task of organizing the campsite.

 

“It's an "S," for Snotlout. I think aesthetically it would look nice flying over it.”

 

“That's ridiculous. It doesn't matter what the outpost looks like. It needs to be functional and operational.“

 

I share a glance with Eira, then intervene: “Uh, guys? What we really need is-“

 

“-is a place for rest, relaxation, and replenishing after a hard day's work. You're absolutely right Hiccup,” Fishlegs butts in, “look, Meatlug and I had some thoughts...”

 

He presents a model of a spa-like base.

 

“Is that a hot tub?” Astrid asks. Fishlegs scoffs, “No! That's the mud bath!... The hot tub is over there.”

 

Toothless groans, and I roll my eyes. “Tell me about it, Bud.” Eira purses her lips as the others delve deeper into their argument.

 

After a few seconds, I watch the annoyance build in Eira. Finally fed up with the discussion, she signals for Echo to fire at Snotlout’s ‘S’.

 

The riders flinch back in surprise, and Eira feigns an apology: 

 

“Whoops! Sorry about that!”

 

The short silence that follows, allows me to speak:

 

“OK, so, uh, now that we have your attention, we really need to set up camp for the night.”

 

Tuffnut protests, “Wait, what about the-“ but Eira cuts him off: “Ah-! we'll talk about the outpost design in the morning. For now, setting up camp is the priority.“ I nod in agreement, “first, we need someone to get water.”

 

As the gang dispatches, each going to finally take care of something, I hear Snotlout whisper loudly to Astrid:

 

“Ugh. I don't know about you, but I like Whiny Berk Hiccup way better than Princess Outpost Hiccup.”

 

Astrid nods in agreement, “I know, right?” but turns around to give me a thumb’s up. I roll my eyes.

 

Eira shrugs, turning to mount up.

 

“Come on,” she says, “we can take a look along the beaches while getting food.” I blink, then nod, following her lead.

 

As we walk along the line where forest meets beach, collecting fruits, Eira huffs.

 

“You know, you have turned into _quite_ the Princess,”

 

I roll my eyes, glaring at her. she laughs at that.

 

“Why are we friends again?” I ask.

 

“Unfortunate circumstances,“ she shrugs.

 

While she isn’t far off, I still find myself shaking my head.

 

“Why?”

 

“I was contemplating backing out.”

 

She snorts, “what, is our friendship a contract now?”

 

“Wasn’t it always?”

 

As I break down in a fit of laughter, she laughs dryly, “ha-ha-ha, you’re not funny, Haddock,” she glowers, pursing her lips before sucking them in, a desperate and failed attempt to keep the giggle contained inside her.

 

We laugh with each other, and the tense air of the last 2 days melts away as if it had never existed.

 

“I hate you,“ she laughs.

 

“I know,” I sigh, as we take to the skies under the setting sun.

 

 

We set up camp, and after she stops Tuffnut from telling unlikely what-if stories, we falls asleep leaning into each other, and against Toothless. Echo is curled up beside Toothless, and to others it must look like our dragons are dating.

 

And perhaps us.

 

But, thankfully, no one questions it, knowing from experience how clingy Eira can be, always yearning for physical touch.

 

It’s not unwanted.

 

In the middle of the night, I flinch awake to the sound of Tuffnut in distress. After following him to a small clearing, and only finding a chicken there, we return to bed.

 

This time Eira snuggles up to Echo.

 

 

When the sun rises, we get to work on the base’s design.

 

“Okay,” I say, “now, let's talk outpost.” Astrid perks up immediately, presenting a map to me. “Since you brought it up, I've been working on my designs. We'll set up look-out posts with interlocking fields of fire and-“

 

“Never get any rest?” Fishlegs interrupts, “But here, in my meditation garden...”

 

This time, Snotlout cuts him off: “Neither of those is S-shaped, did you _not_ see my design?”

 

Behind them, Ruff chants: “Boar pit. Boar pit! BOAR PIT!“

 

Eira facepalms, and I find myself sympathizing with her.

 

“Guys,” I urge, “guys guys guys li-listen to me,” they stop arguing, and I sigh, “OK, we need _one_ idea. We can't design five different outposts.”

 

After a moment’s contemplation, I freeze.

 

“Orrr...can we? You know what? Boar pit, great idea!”

 

Eira looks at me with wide eyes, and the others regard me skeptically.

 

“Whoaaa...what just happened?“ Ruff asks, but I’m addressing Snotlout, “S-shaped? I love it!“ Snotlout pouts, „Don't freak me out, Hiccup!” he whines, “It gives me the willies...”

 

“I’ve got to agree with Snotlout,” Eira frowns, arms crossed, and I roll my eyes, “I'm just saying let's all come up with a design that we each think is the best and then we'll vote on it. Does that sound fair?“

 

They stare at me in disbelief.

 

“What are you up to?” Astrid asks, and I laugh, nervously, “N-nothin'! Nothing at all! Just trying to keep the troops happy. You know what they say, uh, happy troops are, uh, happy...groups...?”

 

The others shrug, going off to build models. I address Ruffnut, “Hey, uh, speaking of troops, Ruff, where's your other half?”

 

The twin shrugs, “Don't ask me! All I know is that this boar pit is _not_ gonna dig itself.”

 

I shoot Eira a glance, and she shrugs. I roll my eyes and join her on the grass. Toothless and Echo are curled up beside us, offering a surface to lean on.

 

“So,” I say, “you have any of your bright ideas?”

 

Eira quirks a brow at me, searching my face for something. When she comes out empty handed, she shrugs, tapping her notebook with her pencil, “dunno,” she says, “coming up with designs is a lot harder than it looks and I don’t think you realize that.”

 

I quirk a brow at her.

 

“She says to the inventor,” I deadpan, and she snorts. “Right,” she nods, “sorry, I forgot, you’re way more creative than me.” I scoff, “that’s not what I meant.” She grins, awfully proud of her wit.

 

“In times like these,” I sigh, “I really doubt your intelligence.”

 

She scoffs, feigning shock, and playfully slaps my chest with the back of her hand, making me laugh.

 

Slowly, the laughter subsides, and we sit in comfortable silence for a while, as she doodles ideas.

 

I used to think all silences were awkward, but ever since meeting Eira, I started to learn that not all silences are awkward.

 

The silences with her were always understanding.

 

 

“Do you hear that?” I ask, causing Eira and Toothless to perk up, “That's the sound of peace and quiet.” Eira snorts. “You know,” I continue, “making them work together might be the best idea I've ever had.”

 

“Don’t speak so soon,” she warns, and as if on cue, they begin to argue.

 

“And I've spoken too soon,” I groan, earning a back-pat from Eira, and a chuckle from Toothless. Then, Ruffnut approaches.

 

“Hey Hiccup,” she drawls, sickeningly sweet, causing me to put up my guard, “I'm ready for a dry run, do you want to be the boar?” as she cackles, I can’t stop myself from groaning in disgust.

 

Just then, Tuff returns. He’s covered from head to toe in leaves, sticks and dirt.

 

“Whoah,” Ruffnut sighs, awed, “what happened to you?” Tuff scoffs, dropping onto a nearby log. Eira and I stand up and join Ruff by her brother.

 

“was looking for the dragon, obviously,” he explains.

 

“You've really been out there all day looking for that dragon?” I ask, incredulous. Eira huffs, “wow, didn’t know his attention span lasted that long.”

 

“Instead of digging our boar pit,” Ruff says, then punches my arm, “Priorities, huh?” Eira rolls her eyes, and I offer: “Or maybe he really _did_ see something.”

 

Tuff nods, “Oh, I saw something. You did too, you little backstabber,” he tells the chicken, “Tell them.” The Chicken squawks.   _“_ Aw, save it. You had your chance.” Eira sighs, exasperated.

 

“Or, this whole thing is a bunch of stinky yak dung,” Ruff insists.

 

After a brief squabble, the twins agree on making it a ‘Thorston Challenge’. Despite not knowing what this implies, Eira and I tag along as witnesses, if only to get away from the bickering three.

 

We set out. As the moon rises, Ruff tells Eira and me to declare her the winner, as so far we come out emptyhanded. Just then, the rumored dragon appears. After realizing it was never one big, but dozens of small dragons, the twins capture the leader.

 

“I don't know about you bud,” I sigh, “but I've got a bad feeling about this...”

 

Eira nods, “you’re not the only one.”

 

Xxx

 

Back at the camp, we dub the dragons Night Terrors, and Tuff names the leader Smidvarg. Not long after that, Changewings attack the edge.

 

After chasing away a small pack, I sigh.

 

“That should take care of 'em,” I nod. Eira bites her lip as she looks at something in the distance. “But what about those guys?“ she asks, pointing to a larger pack approaching quickly.

 

“Incoming!” I warn, and Astrid asks: “How many?”

 

 

**“** Too many!”

 

 

Fishlegs frowns, confused, **“** Why are they all coming here now?” Eira huffs, “ it must be the Night Terrors! When the twins captured the white one they all split up!” Recognition dawns on Fishlegs’ face, “Oh, of course! They flock into the shape of a giant version of themselves as a defense mechanism to scare off predators!”

 

I gasp, “And now that they can't...” Astrid sighs, “They're lunch!“ Eira cringes, “and so are we!”

 

I grunt, frustrated with myself for not stopping the twins, “Oh, I knew this was gonna be bad! OK, we have to help them. I'll head back for the white Night Terror. He's their leader. You guys hold them off as long as you can.”

 

Eira nods, leading the counter attack of the Changewings.

 

 

After the twins come to help bring Smidvarg back, a fight rages on with the Changewings. Later I learn from Eira that Astrid was knocked off Stormfly, but her and Fishlegs came to blast a Changewing away quickly.

 

 

“Oh no,” Eira sighs, looking at me, and I roll my eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“That’s your ‘I have an idea’ look.”

 

“isn’t that a good thing?”

 

She shrugs, “depends. You make a lot of bad decisions.”

 

I grumble, pouting.

 

“But—” she perks up, “you always make it right again. I guess that’s why I trust you so much.”

 

I don’t get a chance to reply, as she’s already heading for the campsite.

 

Xxx

 

 

The following morning, I present my plan to the gang.

 

“What is this?” Astrid asks.

 

“A diagram of our new outpost,” I answer, “I got the idea from Smidvarg.” Eira smiles, pleased, nodding, “So you see I combined all your ideas into one giant base. I was thinking we could call it the "Dragon's Edge." What do you guys think?“

 

I glance up. The riders share a look, smile, and nod. In awe, I sigh.

 

“OK, I just need to point out that this the first time that that has _ever_ happened.”

 

My dazed smile fades, and I turn the attention to the sketch.

 

“Let's take a look. Everybody gets to make their section of Dragon's Edge whatever they want it to be. Astrid, you can make yours the most heavily armed bedroom in the known Viking world. And Fishlegs, your place is quiet and secluded, overlooking the ocean. Very serene, very relaxing, with room for your very own rock garden. Snotlout, your spot is up here! Now it's, it's not S-shaped, but you can go S-crazy and paint 'em all over it. Eira, I know you like heights, so, your hut is all the way up here, with enough room to build a parkour route for your dragons.”

 

Eira’s smile is muted, and she bites her lip as she nods.

 

 

We continue to talk about the base. I assure the twins that there’s room for their boar pit.

 

 

“We'll connect the different sections with bridges, zip-lines, and gangplanks. We'll have really cool stables with our own landing strip,” I elaborate, “And, of course, a dragon training arena. And in the center, overlooking everything else will be the clubhouse, the "eye" of Dragon's Edge.”

 

We conclude the meeting, and begin to collect materials to start building. As we split up, Eira finds me.

 

 

“Hey, Hiccup,” she says, looking nervous.

 

“Eira,” I reply, “fancy seeing you here, m’lady.” she huffs, rolling her eyes, “Hiccup,” she urges, “can I ask you…something?”

 

I freeze, suddenly alarmed. I try to brush it off.

 

“Sure,” I nod, “what can I do you for?”

 

 

 

Eira rolls her eyes. “I…wanted to talk about the hut. My hut.”

 

I tilt my head, nodding pensively.

 

She takes a deep breath.

 

“So…I was thinking. Since….since we’re no strangers to sharing a room, ii thought, maybe, we could…share? A hut?”

 

The proposal catches me surprise, which must be obvious on my face, judging by her dismissive gesturing.

 

“Forget it,” she waves, “it was silly, i…I actually don’t mind—”

 

“No, no!” I interrupt, “I’m…I’m fine with that, but,” I circle around her, so that we’re face to face, “is there a reason?”

 

She bites her lip, hesitant.

 

“I’ve…been having nightmares, recently,” she confesses, and I furrow my brows, “when I wake up from them I’m tired and cranky, but…well,”

 

For a moment, I think she’s blushing. But then I remember, Eira has no sense of embarrassment. So it can’t be.

 

“they’re…less frequent, with…you. There.”

 

I blink owlishly, stunned into silence for a moment. Then I smile, and pat her head.

 

“Sure,” I say, “I’d love to share a house with you.”

 

Eira brightens, positively glowing.

 

The wind tussles her already messy hair, and that combined with her vibrant eyes and radiant smile, gives me pause.

 

If you asked me, that was the moment I started to realize I’d fallen for her.

 

And hard.

 


	14. Thor and Gustav

**_Eira_ **

During the Thor Bonecrusher debacle, I stay out of the way, leaving the disaster to the positively swooning Snotlout and the endlessly concerned Hiccup.

 

As we return to the edge, I fly near Hiccup, and we talk about the whole ordeal.

 

“So,” I sigh, “that was an…experience.”

 

Hiccup laughs dryly, “no joke.”

 

He sighs deeply, and I frown.

 

“What’s wrong?” I ask, flying ever closer. The only way I can do so is by flying diagonally over Toothless—a practice which Echo is extremely good at by now.

 

Hiccup sighs again, “it’s just…Fishlegs and I have been friends since we were kids. Back before, well…training Dragons, he and Astrid were the only ones who didn’t make fun of me. our families spend Snoggletogg together, and we used to hang out a lot. So, seeing him so…so fundamentally…different, was…”

 

“Scary?” I offer.

 

Hiccup looks at me with big eyes, “yeah,” he sighs.

 

I hum, “well, I guess you’re glad that’s over, then.” He nods, laughing.

 

“Sooo,” I drawl, bending over, “we going to talk about Snotlout’s crush, ooooor?”

 

Hiccup snorts, “no,” he says, moving his head and shoulders for emphasis, like he always does, “we’re pointedly ignoring it.”

 

I laugh, and Echo and I begin to do tricks in the air to pass the time of the long flight to the edge.

 

Xxx

 

By now, the Edge has been completed. Hiccup and I share a hut, but we also have added on two smaller buildings: on the left we have a little hut from which you can take off or land, with a parkour course in the valley below. On the right we have Hiccup’s workshop where he invents things, and usually goes when he wants to be alone.

 

Right now, however, I’m with him in his workshop as we further analyze the Dragon’s eye.

 

“Okay, give me a slow burn, bud,” he tells Toothless, who complies. The familiar violet notes appear on the wall. “Okay, seen this before, but what happens if I push...” he drifts off as he presses a button that causes a red image to pop up. “Cool. Dragon classes,” I say, approvingly. Hiccup nods, then smiles, “What do you say we check out the Night Fury, bud?” he asks Toothless, who gives a non comittal grunt.

 

“Try to contain your excitement, would you? “ he jokes, and Toothless and I chuckle. He begins to fumble with the Dragon Eye, clicking buttons and twisting lenses, “Now, Monstrous Nightmare gem plus Night Fury equals...” it goes out, and he sighs, “nothing. Okay.”

 

I snort as he clicks another button, turning it on again. In that moment, Astrid enters suddenly, causing us to flinch, and she’s cast in a violet glow, because of Hiccup pointing at the door.

 

“ Woah! Astrid class!” I giggle.

 

Astrid, however, is in no mood to joke, “Hiccup, we have a problem, a huge problem.”

 

“Dagur?” he asks, automatically. Astrid sighs, “worse.”

 

“What can possibly be worse than Dagur?” I ask. I quickly receive my answer, as Gustav and Fanghook land in the door, knocking Astrid over.

 

“Gustav!” he announces.

 

“Gustav?” Hiccup and I echo.

 

“Gustav,” Astrid confirms.

 

“Gustav, what are you doing here?” he asks, accusingly, before correcting himself, “I... I mean, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?” as he talks, he backs up against the chest behind him in an attempt to hide the dragon eye.

 

Just then, the others enter.

 

Snotlout gasps, out of breath, “Hiccup, did you hear Gustav is—” he breaks off as he spots the Viking in question, “standing right beside you. Perfect.”

 

Tuff mentions Gustav looking different, and he claims to be growing a beard. After a bit more banter, and Gustav being blinded by the dragon eye, we learn that Gustav plans on moving here. Hiccup assigns Astrid the teen as we continue to experiment with the eye. Once everyone leaves, I address Hiccup.

 

“Hiccup, you realize we were younger than Gustav when we started?”

 

Hiccup sighs, rolling his eyes and turning to face me, “I know, but you saw Gustav,” he gestures to the tails, now scattered on the floor, “he’s not ready!” I roll my eyes, hands on my hips, “and he’ll never be if no one teaches him.”

 

Hiccup sighs, “he’s irresponsible, reckless, and immature. He’s not a rider. He’s not ready for that. We weren’t as…wild…as him.” I quirk a brow at him. He rolls his eyes, messaging his temples, “look, we knew what we were getting into. To us, it wasn’t a game, but, to him? It’s just a game.”

 

I sigh, “fine,” Hiccup smiles, relieved, “but I’m warning you Haddock, when he rebels, which he will, I won’t save your ass from him.”

 

He blinks, then nods, decisively.

 

In the end, we both know I’ll drop everything to save him—no matter what.

 

Xxx

 

I trust Astrid will come to me when she’s had enough of Gustav, and so I go to my parkour course. As I finish my third round, I see Snotlout approach me.

 

“Yo! Eira! It’s your turn on the babysitting!”

 

“Hey! I’m not a baby!”

 

I roll my eyes, and beckon Gustav to me, “up here, Gustav! Let’s see how you’ve improved!”

 

Gustav and Fanghook join me by the starting line.

 

“So, Eira, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” he asks, putting on a macho-façade. I bite back a roll of my eyes. “so? What do you think?” I quirk a brow, confused. “what do I think of what?”

 

“My beard!” he exclaims, sounding betrayed.

 

I freeze, blinking, in utter shock.

 

_He really thinks it’s growing—no, scratch that. He really thinks he can win Astrid or me over._

I glare at him, then pin him against the hut’s wall.

 

“Listen here, Gustav,” I growl, “you’re here to learn how to maneuver Fanghook,” I glare, “ _not_ flirt with me.”

 

Gustav nods, but he’s clearly dreaming. I roll my eyes.

 

“Follow the leader,” I say, “I’ll do a run, then you. Don’t mess this up—no one will be here to catch you if you fall.”

 

_Nothing like a bit of pressure to spur kids on,_ I think, then cringe as I take off, _you would be a terrible mother, Eira._

Xxx

 

After he successfully knocks over the entire course, I drop him off in front of my and Hiccup’s hut.

 

“Stay,” I warn, “don’t touch anything,” I add, before taking off to find Hiccup.

 

By the time I return, Hiccup has too, and Gustav’s destroyed the entire workshop. By looking around, we find that the dragon eye is missing.

 

“He must be in that cavern we found,” Hiccup hisses, “damn it. Eira, stay here. Hold the fort while I get Gustav.”

 

Before Hiccup and Toothless take-off, I jog after them.

 

“Hiccup! I’m…I’m sorry, this was my fault, I only left him alone for a moment—”

 

Hiccup waves me off, “it’s fine. It’s not your fault.”

 

And then he’s gone.

 

When he returns, he calls for a meeting in the clubhouse.

 

After chewing him out, back in our hut, Hiccup asks:

 

“Was I too hard on him?”

 

I glance at him from the bed, only to find him staring at the desk, littered with doodles and notes from the dragon eye. I push myself off the bed with a sigh.

 

“No,” I say, shaking my head, “not to me, anyway.”

 

I place my hand on his shoulder, “Gustav was irresponsible, and went against orders. He endangered not only his life, but Fanghook’s as well. and it’s—”

 

“not your fault,” he butts in. I pout, and open my mouth to retort, but he waves me off, “you can’t control his actions, Eira. He’s his own person.” I sigh, “yes, but I could have stayed there instead of leaving to find you. It was irresponsible of me.”

 

Hiccup pouts, but doesn’t answer.

Xxx

 

When Gustav is gone the next morning, Astrid and I search the base for him as the others scout the island.

 

“Nothing else is on fire around here, so he must be gone,” Fishlegs reports as we gather around. “Well,“ i sigh, „we have to find him.“ Hiccup nods, „Eira’s right.” Tuff frowns, “Or... do we?“

 

Hiccup and I furrow our brows at him, but Snotlout speaks up:

 

“Yeah, why are we worried? Shouldn't we be celebrating the fact that he's gone?”

 

Hiccup shakes his head, “Not until we know he's safe.”

 

“Well, we could ask Fanghook,” Ruff suggests, and Snotlout rolls his eyes, “And, Ruffnut, how do you suppose we do that?”

 

But by the time he’s asked, I spot him.

 

“Turn around,” I say, and the others turn to find Fanghook approaching.

 

He brings an ultimatum from Dagur.

 

 

As Hiccup packs the Dragon Eye, Astrid and I approach him.

 

“At least let us back you up out there,” Astrid insists, and I nod, “Yeah! This is partially my fault, too.”

 

Hiccup shakes his head, “Dagur was very clear. I have to come alone. We don't know what he'll do to Gustav if I don't follow his demands to the letter. No, we can't risk it.”

 

I frown, “Fine,” I growl, then grab his hand, “be careful.”

 

Hiccup presses his lips together, “I will, I promise.”

 

 

And then…they’re gone.

 

Xxx

 

At the end of the day, Hiccup returns with Gustav, and a new dragon eye lens. As we’re flying to our hut, I laugh.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, nothing,” I hum, “I’m just glad I’m on your side, and not Dagur’s.”

 

He huffs, “yeah,” he nods, “m’ glad you’re here too.”


	15. Reign of Fireworms

**Hiccup**

When I wake up to an empty bed, I find myself worrying.

 

Eira isn’t usually there when I wake up, but when she’s not I worry. So, I’m usually worrying.

 

Not only is Eira an early riser, but she is also an insomniac. Which doesn’t help anyone. I sigh, and roll out of bed. The first place I check is the most obvious—the parkour course below our house. Toothless trots behind me, seeming to be looking for Echo.

 

He whimpers when we don’t find them there, and I pat his head. “I know, Bud,” I say, “I’m worried, too.”

 

Next, we check the nearby beach. Thankfully, we find her there, curled up against Echo.

 

“Well,” I sigh, causing her to crane her head around to look at me, as does Echo, “good morning to you, milady.”  She rolls her eyes as I land, and Echo and Toothless run off to play in the water as I take a seat next to her.

 

There are dark bags under her eyes, and her hair is even messier than usual. In an attempt to tame it, she’s tied it into a tighter ponytail.

 

“Wow,” I sigh, “you look miserable.”

 

She scoffs, then, without missing a beat: “The outside finally matches the inside.”

 

I roll my eyes as she chuckles. “I’m being serious,” I say, as sternly as I can, despite my grin. She grins back, perhaps brighter, wider: “So am I.”

 

I roll my eyes, moving closer. Eira hums. I tilt my head to the side, carefully studying her.

 

“Another nightmare?” I question.

 

A shrug. A huff. “Well if my sleeping schedule already wasn’t ran over by a wagon, it is now,” she sighs. I frown.

 

She meets my eyes, and after holding it for a minute, sighs as she looks away.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” I ask.

 

She shakes her head.

 

 

“No, I’m fine. It’s a panic attack for another day, another time.”

 

 

Eira is guarded. It’s a fact, one I’d never noticed before. She often hesitated, and back when we first became friends she’d rarely tell me about her dreams.

 

But I thought we were closer now.

 

“Well,” I sigh, pushing myself up, “I’m going to see if Fishlegs is up yet. He wanted to count the dragons living on the edge today.” I huff a laugh, “he better get started soon.”

 

Eira laughs, though it’s not her boisterous, open laugh, it’s something.

 

I’m willing to take it.

 

“Okay,” she says, “I’m right behind you,” she hums as I offer her my hand in order to help her stand. I pull her to her feet, and she stumbles into me a bit.

 

I hesitate.

 

She hesitates.

 

As the silence grows uncomfortable, she pushes herself off me, murmuring a ‘sorry’, and scurrying over to Echo.

 

Xxx

 

When we regroup with Fishlegs later that morning, we learn that Fireworms will be migrating over the island. As we’re flying over the island to check the damage left by the Fireworms, Eira tells us about ‘Migration Scouts’, with Fishlegs elaborating on it.

 

I send each of the riders off to take care of something in preparation for the Fireworms’ arrival, but, as fate would have it: Ruff and Tuff find a claim stone, claiming the island as rightfully theirs. After Gobber and my dad come to prove it’s authenticity, my father seems to find amusement in my situation.

 

“No, Dad, Dad, Dad,” I chase after him, “you can't be serious. You're not leaving me with this?” I gesture to the twins, who are still celebrating. He shrugs, “Uh, yes, I am.” He begins to retreat, sounding entirely too smug: “Welcome to my world. Only now it's your world.”

 

As soon as he’s gone, Fishlegs, Eira, Snotlout and Astrid take his place.

 

“Great,” Fishlegs sighs, “what do we do now? Any ideas?” Snotlout hums, “Oh, we could always,” he imitates a beheading with his hand, accompanied by a hiss, “you know.”

 

Eira rolls her eyes, “we’re not killing the twins, Snotlout,” she says in my place, before adding: “although it is an idea.”

 

I glare at her, and she shrugs.

 

“Please tell me we're not giving them the island,” Astrid begs. The look Eira points at me is somewhat accusing, somewhat curious.

 

I feel like she knows what I’m going to say.

 

“Actually, we are. We are giving them the island.”

 

Snotlout laughs obnoxiously, until he realizes I’m not joking.

 

“What.”

 

I shrug, “First of all, we don't really have a choice,” Eira looks at me as if I offended her, somehow, “And second, once they find out being in charge isn't everything it's cracked up to be, and they have to deal with the Fireworm problem on their own, they will beg us to take the island back.”

 

“And if they don’t?” Astrid asks, forcing me to consider something I hadn’t.

 

We glance to them, witnessing as they bang their heads together. I hear Eira whimper, and can only agree.

 

The twins then ‘dismiss’ us, and we make our way to our dragons, who’d brought us up here. Eira lags behind, and before I can get too far, she grabs my wrist, pulling me back.

 

“Hey, could we talk quickly?” she asks, almost hopeful. I can’t bite back the witty retort: “Well you do have a mouth so please have a go at it.“

 

She rolls her eyes—and I’m somehow relieved she did—and crosses her arms, avoiding my gaze.

 

“About what you said earlier…about not having a choice?”

 

Wha— _oh._

She looks me in the eye, an easy smile on her lips that makes my heart race, and says:

 

“You _always_ have a choice.”

 

I frown.

 

“Some people will force my hand,” I say, remembering the war with Dagur, “I won’t have a choice, then.”

 

She shakes her head, “when people say ‘your options are this or that’, they’re just trying to get you to ignore the third one, Hiccup.” She licks her lips, and shrugs. “It’s a tough lesson to learn,” she turns, beginning to walk towards Echo with a pep in her step, “but I’m sure you’ll manage.”

 

As she takes off, I’m left staring after her, jaw on the ground. Toothless strolls up, laughing. I flinch, then glare at him.

 

“What?”

 

Xxx

 

As Eira and I are lying on top and beside Toothless and Echo, reading our respective poisons—for me the Book Of Dragons, and for her a romance novel my dad gave her for her birthday last year—we hear the twins talking.

 

I sit up to glance at her. she’s sitting on the floor, leaning against Echo, whose head is tilted in curiosity. She meets my gaze, and shrugs. We silently agree to check it out, and get up.

 

Upon emerging outside, the twins immediately mention us.

 

“ _Hey, let's ask Hiccup and Eira.”_

_Tuffnut’s voice is somehow very irritating, and I’m relieved Eira is the one to ask: “Let’s ask Hiccup and Eira_ _what_ _, exactly?”_

_The twins, as I see as we turn around, and holding a sign above the club house, which reads: “Thorstenten”._

_“_ Our new Thorstonton sign,” Tuff replies, then asks: “does it need to be a little higher?”

 

I glance at Eira, who is staring at the sign in shock, and a little disgust.

 

“Thorstonton?“ I repeat.

 

„Yeah, the name of our island,” Ruff confirms. Tuff nods, dropping the sign, leaving Ruff to carry it alone. Eira looks at her in sympathy and Tuff speaks: “It came to us in a dream. That's right... same dream. It's a twin thing.“

 

„Bullshit,“ Eira spits out, “You wouldn't understand” Tuff shoots back, “Anyway, thoughts on the sign?” he asks, right before Ruff drops the sign. Eira’s eyes follow the wood until he breaks on the floor, and her eyes return to Tuffnut.

 

“You know what? Never mind,” Tuff waves it off, “We've got more important things on the agenda today.”

 

Eira and I lighten up, hopeful, and I (regretfully) comment: “I agree. We need to keep fireproofing the island.“

 

With a single word, Tuff destroys our dreams:

 

“No, no, no, that's not it. We need to give out job assignments.”

 

I risk a glance at Eira, whose expression looks like it’s stuck between finding this humorous, and offensive.

 

“Excuse me?” she asks, and I follow it up by echoing: “Job assignments?”

 

Tuff nods, “Oh, we got some good ones. Come along, lad, lass. Don't be late.”

 

With a sigh, she mounts Echo, following the twins as I lag behind her.

 

Xxx

 

At the dome, where the ‘meeting’ is held, the twins hand out jobs. Yay us.

 

“All right, Fishlegs,” Tuff says, inspecting a piece of parchment, “Says here you are now the official poet laureate of Thorstonton.”

 

Fishlegs frowns, “do you even know what that means?”

 

“We were hoping you would! It's your job, after all,” Ruffnut replies. Eira shrugs, “she has a point,” she mutters, if not to Fishlegs or the twins, then herself.

 

Tuffnut continues: “ _Astrid, you are the official royal brush-clearer._ We don't want Thorstonton burning down, after all.“

 

Ruff contemplates this statement briefly, “or do we?” Tuffnut hums, and Astrid uses the window of silence to protest:

 

“I'm not clearing brush for you two! I'm not clearing anything for you two!”

 

Eira puts a hand on her shoulder, soothingly, “Come on, Astrid,” she says. Tuff raises his voice once more, “Oh. You'll do it. And you'll like it, little missy.“

 

Eira blinks, surprised by the ‘you’ll  like it’, as Tuff moves on to Snotlout.

 

“Snotlout, you, my friend, have an excellent job,” he says, and Snotlout crosses his arms, doubting the twin. “You, sir, are our new sergeant at arms.“

 

Immediately, his demeanor changes, and becomes smug.

 

“Mm. I like the sound of that... "arms."“

 

Eira quirks her brow at him, as he turns to me.

 

“Knew you would. All right, Hiccup.” He sighs, “Oh, Hiccup, you are our new stable boy.”

 

I blink owlishly, then repeat, incredulous: “Stable Boy?”

 

Astrid and Eira snicker, and the redhead adds: “Come on, Stable Boy.”

 

Tuff clears his throat, “and, lastly, Eira.”

 

Eira straightens, visibly cheerier than she was a few moments ago. Tuff hums, “you, my dear, will be the botanist!”

 

Eira falters, looking as incredulous as I had, and I smirk, elbowing her, and I joke, smugly:

 

“Come on, _Botanist_.”

 

“Shut your mouth, Haddock,” she hisses, “before I stuff it.”

 

After establishing what a sergeant at arms does, and the twins reciting the rules, we all go our separate ways.

 

Eira and I head for the stables/garden.

 

The problem with Eira being assigned the botanist, was a) that I doubt the twins knew what exactly that was, and b) there wasn’t much _to_ do. Aside from writing down what plants needed replacing, Eira has very little to do.

 

So, she decides to help me by washing the dragons that we didn’t regularly ride. Amongst these were some terrible terrors, Monstrous Nightmares, and Deadly Nadders. All dragons that seem to adore her.

 

A magenta Terrible Terror seems extremely attached to her as it remains on her shoulder for the remainder of the time she spends washing Spike, a green and orange Deadly Nadder she’d befriended.

 

“You really are the friend of all dragons,” I note, taking a brief break of washing Barf and Belch, “aren’t you?”

 

Eira turns to me, a smug smile on her lips and pride sparkling in golden eyes, “I like to think so,” she shrugs, “yes.”

 

I roll my eyes, and we turn back to our dragons, continuing our work.

 

Xxx

**Eira**

After the twins arrive to check on Hiccup’s progress, I sneak off to let off some steam on my parkour course. Unfortunately for me, the twins see us flying from a distance, and come over to collect the fee.

 

“I’m not going to pay your fee,” I say, shaking my head, “it’s ridiculous and tyrannic,” I reason, “and no one likes a tyrant.”

 

The twins, however, don’t appreciate the sass, and sic Snotlout on me. Me, alongside Astrid and Fishlegs. He ‘leads’ us to the ‘dungeons’ (stables), where we pass Hiccup.

 

“Snotlout, what are you doing?” he asks, very suspicious. Snotlout scoffs, “Never you mind, table boy. This is official Thorntontonston business,” he pushes us into a ‘cell’, slamming the door with  a laugh: “Welcome to your new home, jailbirds.”

 

Once he’s gone, Hiccup strolls up to the door, leaning against it with a smug smile and jokes, looking me in the eyes with that vivid green, which I never have the opportunity to admire:

 

“What are you in for?”

 

“Funny,” I say dryly, nodding.

 

“Exactly how long are you going to let this go on?” Astrid asks, “Have you seen all those Fireworms?”

 

 

Fishlegs nods, “Yeah, Hiccup, the migration is picking up steam.”

 

Meatlug farts.

 

“Ho ho ho!” he chuckles, nervous as he swats the air, “She does not deal well with prison food.” I groan, pinching my nose as Astrid gags.

 

“Ugh,” Hiccup grunts, “All right, all right,” he says, “I-I'll talk to them. I'm sure I can get this all straightened out.”

 

I frown, crookedly, “I sure hope you can. For all our sakes.”

 

He nods, leaving us alone.

 

Once he’s gone, Fishlegs and Astrid trap me in a sandwich between their backs.

 

“So,” Fishlegs hums, “What’s going on with you n’ Hiccup?” Astrid asks, and I flinch, before ducking away from them and backing I into the wooden bars, waving my hands dismissively.

 

“What?” I question, incredulous, “what should be going on?” I laugh, nervous, “am I missing something?”

 

Astrid and Fishlegs share a look, and Astrid rolls her eyes, cocking her hip as Fishlegs crosses his arms, “come on, Eira,” he drawls, “we’ve seen the way you look at him—”

 

“—and he at you—”

 

“—and the way you touch each other—”

 

“—and talk—”

 

“—it’s so obvious.”

 

I scoff, waving them off, “you’ve got it all wrong,” I protest, then shake my head, smiling nonchalantly, “we’re just friends.”

 

Astrid and Fishlegs quirk a brow, each.

 

“Just friends,” Fishlegs repeats, “who cuddle constantly,” Astrid adds, “and hug _way_ more, and longer, than necessary?”

 

I shrug, “are hugs even necessary, really?”

 

This stumps Fishlegs. “She has a point.”

 

Astrid rolls her eyes, stomping towards me, finger pointed at me, “the point is: you and Hiccup have some serious romantic tension, and it’s driving me crazy.”

 

I pout, crossing my arms, “we do not,” I protest, “and I would appreciate it, if you dropped the subject, Hofferson.”

 

The use of her last name causes her posture to drop, and a flash of guilt to cross her features. She bites her lip, withdrawing as she rubs her arm, “sorry,” she mutters.

 

I hum. I sigh.

 

“It’s fine,” I say, forcing a smile, “no harm meant, right?”

 

Astrid nods, “right.”

 

I offer a smile, but her words are already nestled in the front of my mind, and have no intentions of letting go.

 

That is, until Hiccup –somehow—gets himself locked in prison with us.

 

Without missing a beat, I lean against him and joke: “So what you in for?”

 

Hiccup, not being in the mood, is stern: “Eira, please.”

 

“What?” I drawl, then frown as he huff at me, “Just trying to be funny.”

 

Just then, we witness Snotlout throwing himself into jail. After bickering for a moment, Hiccup reassures:

 

“Guys, guys, we're fine. There's nothing to worry about. I mean, the twins can’t be that oblivious.”

 

I shrug, “I don’t know, wouldn’t put it pass them.”

 

Astrid hums, “I second that.”

 

Hiccup groans, facepalming.

 

In the end, we worried for nothing. Well, almost nothing. When the fireworms finally migrate, the twins beg for our help.

 

But, Hiccup is smart, cunning, even, I’d say, and tricks them into practically giving the ‘rulership’ over to everyone, returning the Edge to it’s former name and function.

 

 

Immediately, we take to redirecting the fireworms. Fishlegs takes care of the Night Terrors, as Astrid, The Twins, Snotlout, Hiccup and I work of redirecting the worms.

 

After this fails, we opt to build a firebreak.

 

I hover beside Hiccup as he coughs, “oh, I can barely see, bud,” he tells Toothless, and I frown. “If this gets much worse, we're gonna have to bail out,” I tell him. He nods, as Astrid joins us, “What do we do now?” she coughs, “It's getting really dangerous.”

 

We land as the coughing becomes too much. Even on solid ground, the smoke is overwhelming, and in a desperate attempt to keep it out of our lungs, coughing increases.

 

“The cave! We'll go there and wait it out with the Night Terrors.”

 

Fishlegs frowns, “Uh, Hiccup, you may want to come up with another plan.” I frown, asking: “why?”

 

“I couldn't find the Night Terrors. I called them till my lips almost fell off. They're gone.“

 

I curse under my breath, and Snotlout groans: “I told you we should have bailed on this place.”

 

Tuff, however, protests: “No, we're not bailing. This island is ours.“

 

Hiccup huffs, „Tuff,“ he drawls, a warning.

 

Tuff nods, “all of ours,” he corrects himself, “And no one burns our equally-shared island to the ground but us.“

 

Hiccup ‘hrrmm’s, “I may have to disagree with you there.”

 

In the distance, Astrid and I notice a familiar shape, and I tap Hiccup’s shoulder, getting his attention. Astrid frowns, “Hiccup, is that…?”

 

Fishlegs confirms, “Fireworm queen! If she's here, then the entire flock can't be far behind it.” Hiccup huffs, “Well, that settles it. Grab what you can. We're out of here.“

 

Then, Snotlout, the every-so observant, butts in: “Uh, Hiccup, that's not the Fireworm queen.”

 

I quirk my brow at him before squinting at the shape. I gasp, relieved.

 

“It’s the night terrors!”

 

Hiccup beams, “They're protecting the island by forming a Fireworm queen!”

 

“there's not going to be anything left to protect if all of those Fireworms land here,” Astrid reasons, and I share a glance with Hiccup as he smirks, smug: “Well, we just won't let them.”

 

We nod at each other, already coming to an understanding, as Astrid smiles: “Okay, I sense a plan.”

 

Hiccup nods, “I'm gonna lead the Night Terrors out to sea. Hopefully, the Fireworms will follow. You guys stay behind and put out these fires.“

 

 

And, to no one’s surprise, his plan works. He drives the fireworms away successfully, saving the island, it’s dragons, and the base we worked so hard to build.

 

We return to the claimstone.

 

“Ruff, Tuff, you guys did the right thing. I just hope you learned something in all this,” Hiccup lectures as we stand by the mossy stone. Ruff and Tuff nod, and Tuff says: “Yeah, we sure did. Leading blow.” He gasps quietly, “Oh, we don't have to do the "S" thing anymore,” he sighs, correcting himself: “Leading blows.”

 

“Seriously blows,“ Ruff seconds him.

 

“you know what, though?” he shrugs. I place my hand on my cocked hip, “what?” I ask. He grins, “At least we have our cool claim stone to remember our glorious reign!”

 

At that moment, Meatlug passes, swallowing the boulder whole.

 

I snort as the twins gasp, and Tuff vents, “No respect.”

 

Meatlug barfs up the liquefied rock, and Ruff gags.

 

“No respect at all“

 

We laugh, before dissolving into song and dance, and Hiccup links his arms with mine and Snotlout’s, and begins to dance:

 

“♪ It's everyone's island! ♪ ♪ This is our island. It's everyone's island ♪“

 

The longest weekend in the history of Vikings ends with me tripping over my feet, and Hiccup learning that I can’t dance.


	16. Crushing It

**Eira**

One morning, a Rumblehorn destroys the base.

 

As we try to catch it for the 2nd week in a row, Gobber arrives with news from Berk. that is, after we accidentally trap him in a Rumblehorn trap.

 

After the twins prove themselves not only stupid, but also useless, Gobber cuts himself free. He lands on the forest floor with a grunt.

 

“Gobber, what did you do with our Rumblehorn?” Tuff asks, accusingly. Gobber huffs, “Rumblehorn? What's a Rumblehorn?“ I sigh, leaning against Hiccup, “a new dragon.” Fishlegs nods, adding: “A new dragon that's been trying to chase us off the island.” Astrid groans, “us, and everything else.”

 

Hiccup nods, “We've been trying to catch it and relocate it.” Snotlout groans, “Yet we caught you,” he cheers, dryly: “ Yay, us.”

 

I shove my elbow into his chest, and he quietly yowls.

 

“You're trying to catch a dragon with a net that can't hold a one-legged, one-armed Viking?” Gobber scoffs, “Amateurs.”

 

I shrug, “can you blame them?” I ask, “they never finished their Dragon-trapping-training did they?” Hiccup frowns at me, “’ they’? neither did you, scale brain.” I shrug, as the conversation returns to it’s original topic with Tuffnut offering to club Gobber.

 

Hiccup rolls his eyes, “Yeah, we should just get back and check on the dragon base.” Gobber nods, striding forward, “Eh. Well, let's see what you've done with the place.”

 

We return to a trashed Dragon Base, which Gobber oh-so-helpfully points out.

 

“It looks very, well...“

 

„Trashed!“ Astrid groans, throwing her hands into the air.

 

“Your words, not mine.”

 

I grunt, “thanks for pointing out the apparent, captain obvious.”

 

“The Rumblehorn must have hit us while we were out chasing you,” Hiccup concludes, ignoring Astrid and me. Tuff frowns, leaning close to Hiccup and me, “Last chance. I can still club him. Come on, club, club, club. Join the club,“ he offers, accompanying his words with a fitting gesture.

 

Gobber shakes his head, “As much as I love a good clubbing, even my own, it will have to wait. You and I need to talk. I've come with disturbing news about your father.”

 

I blink in surprise, as Hiccup (seemingly automatic) asks: “Is he all right?”

 

Gobber laughs, “Oh, he's fine.” Hiccup sighs, relieved, “That's a relief.” Gobber hums, “But, then again,“ he murmurs, „not so fine.“ I blink owlishly, brows raised to my hairline, before furrowing them. “Gobber, you’re making no sense, “ I criticize, and Hiccup sighs, exasperated, “Gobber, you're killing me. Is my father okay or not?“

 

„Oh, he's as fit as a dragon,” Gobber assures us, “Unfortunately, he's as ornery as one, too.”

 

Toothless and Echo growl at him. He shrugs. “No offense,” he tells the dragons, then turns back to us, “I've never seen him like this... angry, shouting at everyone.”

 

I shrug, “actually, that sounds remarkably like Stoick.” Hiccup nods in agreement, adding: “sounds like ‘vintage’ Stoick the Vast to me.”

 

“You think I would have sailed in a boat by myself for a week if it were "vintage" Stoick the Vast?” Gobber asks us, making me reconsider, “He's driving the village crazy!”

 

Hiccup sighs, “All right, I guess I'd better see what's going on with him.” Gobber hums, nodding: “Good idea. “

 

“You want to ride back with me and Toothless?” Hiccup asks Gobber, who shrugs, “Actually, I think I might stay a while, help repair your wee dragon base. See if I can offer up some of my dragon-killing experience to help defend against that Rumblehorn. If there's time, I'll take Tuffnut up on that clubbing.”

 

I huff, arms crossed, “So basically, you're hiding out from the chief.” Gobber shrugs, nodding, “One might look at it that way.” Hiccup sighs, getting on Toothless, “Well, bud, I guess we're off to Berk.”

 

 

As they take off, Gobber turns to the base and claps his hands together, “so, Rumblehorn,” he laughs, “let’s see what yer’ made of!”

 

Xxx

 

By the time Hiccup returns, all hell has broken loose. After building a wall under Gobber’s instructions, the Rumblehorn attacks. Despite the wall itself holding, the wood posts balancing on top of it tip over, burying Gobber underneath them.

 

As Hiccup, Toothless and Stoick approach from the sky, I’m helping the dragons uncover Gobber, and the twins order to shoot, despite not getting a clear view on who is even coming towards us.

 

“Whoa! Hey, it's us. Cut it out!” Hiccup protests, and the firing ceases. At that moment, Gobber emerges from the rubble.

 

“Nice to see you, Chief. You're looking very fit. Your hands seem to be rough... and well-worked,” I hear Tuff say as I join them, “Anyway, welcome to Rumblehorn hell.” I roll my eyes.

 

“You weren't kidding about having dragon problems,” Stoick assesses, as Hiccup steps forward, “Is anybody hurt?”

 

I shrug, “depends on who you ask, really,” I say. Hiccup shoots a quirked brow my way, and I shrug again, “Gobber’s…fine. Probably. The rest of us are 100% A-Ok!”

 

Just then, Gobber approaches, flailing his boot around on his hook, “Hello, lovies. Who'd like some figgy pudding?“

 

Stoick furrows his brows, „what’s wrong with him?” he asks, and Tuff butts in: “Well, Chief, you can start with the peg leg. And then you add in the hook and the bad breath, weird neck. I mean, look at his neck.“

 

Snotlout interrupts his rant to elaborate, “He'll be fine. He got hit by a watchtower.”

 

Meanwhile, Gobber doubles over laughing, swatting at a not-very-amused Echo, “Ah, you're killing me. Who knew you were such a card?“

 

I turn back to Hiccup as Astrid speaks, urgently, “Hiccup, these Rumblehorn attacks are getting out of hand. We have to do something.“ I nod, „yeah. I don’t know how much more of this we can take.”

 

As Stoick begins to order us around, Hiccup brings his hand to his chin, deep in thought.

 

“Okay, then, first things first. We start with—“ Stoick begins, but his son interrupts him: “Astrid, Eira, you search the Eastern coastline. Ruff, Tuff, you have the West. My father and I will take the middle of the island. Fishlegs and Snotlout, you take care of Gobber and keep fixing the base.”

 

Before mounting Echo, I risk a glance at Stoick.

 

I don’t miss the prideful look he gives Hiccup.

 

If there was ever any doubt he had about Hiccup being a good chief, it vanishes—not all of it, but most—and I know Stoick sees the potential his son brings to the table.

 

These days it’s all I see, and a far cry from the timid boy I met in the dragon-fight arena three years ago.

 

After Snotlout complains, as he always does, I butt in:

 

“Okay, fine, you want to hunt the unstoppable, bloodthirsty dragon instead?”

 

Snotlout considers it, “Bloodthirsty dragon, huh?”

 

Gobber blabbers behind him: “Ooh, look at my tail. Do dragons chase their tails or do they breathe fire on them? I don't know.“

 

Snotlout presses his lips together, “On second thought, I don't want to give you guys an unfair advantage. So I should probably stay behind and protect one of the archipelago's national treasures.”

 

“The sun is a shiny potato covered in drawn butter.”

 

“And the moon is a scoop of ice cream.”

Xxx

 

Astrid and I comb the entire coastline, but still come up emptyhanded as we regroup in the evening. Astrid and I arrive shortly after Hiccup and Stoick do.

 

“Hiccup,” Astrid says, urgent, “did you find the Rumblehorn?” I ask. Hiccup sighs, “More like he found us.” I frown, as Stoick laughs, “Gave us a good run, that one.” I smile, shrugging, “Well, I’m glad someone’s having fun.”

 

Hiccup addresses me, “We're gonna resupply,” he faces the group, “and then we all need to go look for it.”

 

But, in that moment, Tuffnut announces it approaching us.

 

“Get to your dragons!” I yell as I steer straight for the base, and Hiccup adds: “We need to steer it away from dragon’s edge!”

 

As he runs to Toothless, he exclaims in disbelief: “It tracked us all the way here!” Stoick whistles, “impressive,” and I remind them: “Admire later, distract now!”

 

As we take to the skies, the Rumblehorn zips right past us.

 

“Why isn’t it going after us!?” I ask. Hiccup helpfully points out: “’cause it’s going after him.”

 

It’s then that I notice the mighty dragon chasing Gobber.

 

“Let's get his attention, bud,” Hiccup tells Toothless as they chase the Rumblehorn. Toothless fires a plasma blast, which goes ignored by the dragon.

 

We all try firing at it, warning shots if nothing else, but are met with a stubborn ignorance. Feeling there’s no other way, Hiccup resigns himself to aiming exactly at the dragon.

 

At the last moment, Stoick redirects the shot, causing him to miss.

 

“Dad, what are you doing?”

 

“If that dragon wanted to hurt people, he'd have done it by now. Something else is going on here.“

 

I realize with a choked gasp that Stoick’s right, “He’s right, Hiccup!” I enforce, “The Rumblehorn isn’t aggressive, it’s…it’s…”

 

“Yeah?” Hiccup asks.

 

I shrug, frustrated, “I don’t know! But if it wanted us dead, we would be already!”

 

With a nod, he signals for us to land—so we do.

 

Stoick walks up to the Rumblehorn, talking to it.

 

“Do you have any ideas what might be going on?” Hiccup asks. I shrug. “No…I mean. Maybe it wants to get us off the island?” He frowns, “but why?”

 

I frown, gazing at the beast.

 

“I wish I knew.”

 

In that moment, Stoick reports: “I think this dragon is trying to tell us something.”

 

A split second after he suggests this, Meatlug, Hookfang, Stormfly and Barf/Belch begin to roar, taking off—with the riders on their backs. They fly in a circle above us.  

 

“Whoa!” I gasp, staring at the sky.  

 

“I think you're right!“ Hiccup tells his dad. The Rumblehorn flings Stoick onto his back, and after the initial shock wears off, the chief fully accepts it as the Rumblehorn leads us to sea.

 

Hiccup and I fly out ay little farther upon seeing the water level rise.

 

“A huge wave,” I gasp, speechless. Hiccup huffs, “come on, we gotta tell the others.”

 

We quickly return to the edge, and after telling everyone about the wave, Hiccup and Astrid come up with the plan to reinforce the stone wall Gobber had built.

 

As the wave grows closer, the wall begins to crack.

 

“You handle the cracks, son! I've got an idea,“ Stoick commands. Hiccup turns to us, “You heard the man!”

 

Immediately, I call Spike over, and he helps Stormfly fortify the walls with their spines.

 

Toothless, Barf/Belch and Echo toss boulders to each other, fortifying it with them. The wave is only a few feet away, now, and Hiccup and I gasp.

 

Meanwhile, Stoick and the Rumblehorn knock over a huge seastack, right onto the wall, adding the needed reinforcement to stop the wave.

 

I laugh, cheering: “HAHAHA! It worked!”

 

I hear Hiccup laugh somewhere beside me, and when I turn to look—

 

I’m met with a positively glowing Hiccup Haddock. His eyes are alight with mirth, and his lips are stretched into a wide grin.

 

It’s…hypnotic, almost.

 

_Fuck._


	17. Dark Deep and Atri Nadhoff

**Hiccup**

It’s been a few days now since the wave hit the edge, and my dad made a new dragon friend; Skullcrusher the Rumblehorn. I’m setting up a contraption so we can look to the horizon with Astrid, as the twins build their watch tower and Eira and Fishlegs further experiment with the dragon eye and Meatlug.

 

After the twins try to show me their nonexistent watch tower, when Eira calls me over. Upon entering the clubhouse, I’m met with several pool of differently colored lava, which I’m forced to navigate around to reach the dragon experts.

 

“Fishlegs? Eira?” I call out, and am met with Eira warning: “Careful where you step!”

 

“Fishlegs, what's wrong?“ I ask, upon stepping into the back room. Upon hearing my concern, Fishlegs laughs, “Wrong? Nothing’s wrong.”

 

Fishlegs and Eira are both perched on their dragons, Meatlug and Fishlegs are rotating around in the air as Eira remains on the floor.

 

“Except,” he continues, “that we may have just made the greatest discovery in the history of Berkian civilization!”

 

Eira huffs, “Berkian? How about history of the world!”

 

I laugh at their enthusiasm, before noticing the image projected onto the ceiling by the dragon eye. “Oh,“ I gasp, „Fishlegs, is that—“

 

Before i can finish, Fishlegs hums, nodding: “his is a Gronckle and here is the boulder surrounded by water and the dual mountain peaks.”

 

Eira squeals, shaking her fists in excitement, “It’s Dark Deep, Hiccup!” I laugh, nodding, “I can see that!” I sigh, becoming increasingly more intrigued, “The ancestral home of all the Gronckles,” I recount what Eira told me a few years ago.

 

“It’s real, Hiccup!” Fishlegs squeals, “And we finally found it.”

 

In that moment, Snotlout enters, asking: “Yeah. What's so great about this?”

 

Fishlegs rolls his eyes, “do I really have to explain?”

 

“Your boring discovery? Yes.“

 

Eira rolls her eyes, then raises her brow at me. I shrug, rolling my eyes.

 

“Dark Deep is an island that, up until now, we were never really sure existed.

It's not in the Book of Dragons anywhere.

However, in Bork's papers, there is a mention of it, but only briefly and in context to a completely different species.

If we were able to find Dark Deep, it could unlock so many secrets, not only of Gronckles, but the entire Boulder Class of dragons.

Do you understand how amazing this is?”

 

As Fishlegs vents, we smile up at him. Aside from Astrid, Fishlegs is Eira’s best friend, mainly do to their shared love and knowledge of dragons. Because of this, Eira knows as much as I do how excited Fishlegs is.

 

When we turn around to gauge Snotlout’s reaction, we’re met by him picking his nose.

 

“Check that! I absolutely don't care,” he says, to no one’s surprise as he walks away. “Hiccup,” Eira’s urgent voice causes me to turn back to face the experts, “I've taken the liberty of charting a course based on these encryptions,” Fishlegs explains.

 

Eira nods, “This island so remote, is farther than we've ever flown before.” Fishlegs beams, “I've never seen Meatlug so excited. Just think, I'm gonna be the first Berkian to ever set foot on Dark Deep. What an honor.“

 

I laugh, holding up my hands in defense: „Okay. I get it, Fishlegs. But Toothless and I should go with you, just in case you need help. “ Eira nods, “and I’m coming too, there’s no way I’m passing this up!”

 

Fishlegs sighs, “Okay, you can come, too,” he points at us, “But I'm the first one to step foot, remember? You can be the second,” he shrugs, “and third.”

 

Eira and I share a glance, then nod our approval.

 

Fishlegs then flies off to go pack his things, leaving Eira and me alone.

 

“So,” I sigh, “you’ve never been to Dark Deep either?”

 

Eira shakes her head, “nope,” she shrugs, “never been there. It’s—like we said—very remote and desolate, nearly impossible to find if you don’t know what you’re looking for.”

 

“And if you do? Know what you’re looking for?”

 

Eira smirks, then winks at me, “when you know what you’re looking for, the search is always easier.”

 

Xxx

As we make our way to the island, Fishlegs sings in his excitement. Eira looks at me, excitement bursting from every seam, and I laugh.

 

“Fishlegs, I haven't seen you this excited since Snoggletog morning when we were seven.”

 

Eira snorts, but there’s something wistful in her gaze, something I can’t quite place.

 

Fishlegs agrees, stating he couldn’t even finish third breakfast, as the island draws steadily nearer.

 

Xxx

The debacle on Dark Deep last about a week or two. We meet the Quakin, and after learning that it chased the Gronckles off, Fishlegs trains to take care of it with Snotlout. When the four of us return to Dark Deep, instead of fighting it, Fishlegs manages to Train it.

 

 

Pretty much immediately after we return to the edge, we’re met with Atri, standing by the docks. He’s arrived with a boat, on which his deadly nadder, Dawntwister, is lounging. Eira is the one who ultimately points the smallish boy out to us.

 

“Guys!” she exclaims, pointing to the docks, “look! It’s Atri! And Dawntwister!” Astrid huffs, “Huh, wonder what they’re doing here.” I nod, “yeah, me too,” I look to Eira, who meets my gaze, “why are they here by boat?” Eira frowns, “you’re right…I hope Dawntwister is okay.”

 

Snotlout huffs, impatient, “Well!? What are we waiting for! Let’s land and find out!” he swoops down, and after rolling her eyes, Eira follows, with the rest of us right behind her.

 

As we land on the deck, Snotlout is greeting Atri.

 

“Heyy, kiddo!” he jokes, releasing him from his headlock. “Long time no see, huh!? You lookin’ for someone to test your freaky medicine?” Atri grunts, shoving Snotlout off of him. 

 

“Ugh—” he grunts, “get off of me, ack!” he coughs as Snotlout playfully slaps his back, “I’m not a kid. I’m _older_ than you.” Snotlout rolls his eyes, remounting Hookfang, “details,” he scoffs.

 

As Snotlout steps aside, Eira and Atri stride towards each other. Out of everyone, Eira was closest to Atri. In her first year on Berk, she had a penchant for trouble, and injury—and Atri was Gothi’s apprentice, eventually permanently assigned to Eira and Skipper, and was able to polish his dragon-medicine skills. Now, he’s Berk’s first Dragon Doctor.

 

Eira and Atri hug in greeting. When they part, Atri looks…lighter.

 

“Atri, it’s great to see you!” Eira says, beaming. “what brings you to the Edge?” she asks, tilting her head in a curious, yet dragon-like gesture.

 

Atri’s light darkens, and his shoulders sag. “Well,” he says, “Berk has been…quiet…every since you guys left,” he says, shrugging, “it was getting kind of boring. What can I say? I missed you guys.”

 

Astrid smiles, “aww, that’s so sweet of you, Atri.” Atri beams, then rolls his eyes with a shrug, “well, that, and my parents are getting unbearable.”

 

Eira laces her arm with his, tugging him along, “well,” she says, “how about you come on up, and tell us all about your unbearable parents?” Atri laughs, “sound good to me.”

 

Xxx

 

As we’re eating dinner with him, Atri rants to us about his parents.

 

“Well, for one thing: ever since you all left, there’s been less for me to do,” he explains, “I spend most of my time in the forest, looking for injured, lost or abandoned dragons, and training them. Mostly Gronckles and Nadders.”

 

Atri sighed, “well, my parents don’t like that I’m ‘wasting my time with fruitless efforts’,” he continues, and Eira scoffs, “fruitless? You’re helping dragons get back on their feet!”

 

“That’s what I said! Well, either way, their attitude isn’t that surprising. They never liked Dawntwister, or any of the dragons for that matter.” Tuff sighs, “well, you can’t please ‘em all.”

 

Eira rolls her eyes, “so,” she says, facing Atri, “you’re staying?” Atri shrugs, “for now, if you’ll have me.”

 

I laugh, “you kidding? Of course we’ll have you,” I ruffle his hair as I pass behind him, “unfortunately you’ll have to bunk in here, or with the dragons,” I tell him.

 

Atri shrugs, beaming once more, “I don’t mind. Whatever is easiest,” he says.  I smile, nodding. “So,” Eira says, clapping her hands, how about Hiccup and I give you a tour of the edge?”

 

Atri stands with a start, “that sounds great!” he beams, heading for the door, “where do we start?”

 

Xxx

As we show Atri the stables, I finally ask the question I’d been dying to ask all evening:

 

“Is Dawntwister okay?” I ask, “why didn’t you fly him here? It would have been faster.”

 

Atri freezes, then spins around way-too-quickly, “What?” he runs a hand through his hair nervously, “No, he’s, he’s fine!”

 

Eira and I raise a brow each at him, and after a moment, he caves.

 

His shoulders sag with a sigh, “fine…he’s hurt.”

 

Eira and I exchange a worried glance.

 

“What happened?” she asks, crossing her arms. Atri sighs.

 

“We were checking out an island near glacier island. There’d been reports of missing ships and stuff around there. Well, we went to check it out. We didn’t find anything, so we went back to Berk. a few days later this…dragon showed up. She was like…an arctic deadly nadder, with four wings—”

 

Eira whistles in appreciation.

 

“—and if not for Dawntwister, she would’ve destroyed Berk. But…before she left she managed to injure Dawntwister. I…” Atri takes a deep breath, swallows thickly, “it’s been two months, and he hasn’t recovered.”

 

Atri fixes us with a deep, resigned, brown eyed gaze.

 

“I don’t think he ever will.”

 

Eira and I look at each other. I see the same fear and despair in her eyes that I feel, but before we can say anything, Atri reassures us:

 

“But! I’m fine with that. As long as he’s alive, I can live with that.”

 

Eira smiles, rushing over to hug him. For some reason a twisting feeling settles in my gut. I tactfully ignore it in favor of letting the two hug it out. Atri pulls her close, burying his face in her shoulder.

 

 

“So,” I say as they part, “what will you do now?”

 

Atri hums, then shrugs, “probably just…hang around here. Take care of the dragons, maybe offer my support as a healer.” I beam, placing my hand on his shoulder, “we’d be happy to have you here. Even permanently, if you’d like.”

 

Atri regards me for a moment, seemingly shocked, before smiling.

 

“Thanks, Hiccup,” he says, and I nod. “I’ll gladly take up your offer of a permanent place here,” he chuckles. I nod, “Right. In that case we’ll need a new hut for you.”

 

I glance to the sky, now littered with stars.

 

“It’s late, already,” Eira says, “we can make plans and whatnot in the morning. We should all try to get some rest.” Atri and I nod, and Eira ruffles his hair as she passes, “don’t worry,” she tells him, “everything’s going to be fine. The edge is safe.”

 

Atri snorts, “probably safer than Berk, at least.”

 

I shrug, waving my hand in a so-so gesture, “depends on who you ask,” I say, “we definitely have a  lot more wild dragons than Berk, but Dagur also doesn’t know where we are, so.” Atri shrugs, “that works for me.”

 

Xxx

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Razorwhip Chase

**Eira**

A few days later, we go to Berk to collect some belongings we’d left behind when we initially left for the edge. If this had happened three years ago, I’d have had nothing to pack. But, after three years of knowing Hiccup Horrendously Good Gift Giver Haddock the Third, I’d collected a few things.

 

Aside from jewelry and gadgets, stuffed dragons of all known races, and several novels, I’d also collected notebooks, pencils, and several paintings Bucket had done of the gang. Some were hypothetical situations, like Astrid becoming general, me flying a titan wing dramillion, or Snotlout marrying some ‘pretty blonde’.

 

One year for snoggletogg, Astrid had the idea of a ‘secret gifting’. We all had a drawing of us on paper, and would pull lots to decide who had to get who a gift. Hiccup had pulled my lot, and gifted me a novel about dragon people creating peace between dragons and Vikings. Despite it being a very old and battered book, I couldn’t help but love it.

 

Maybe because Hiccup had gifted it to me.

 

Either way, I didn’t have that much anyway, so I was able to pack everything. As we gather outside, getting ready to depart, Stoick approaches, looking quite irritated.

 

“Which one of the usual suspects was out sinking boats on their dragon this morning? I have my suspicions.“

 

Hiccup frowned, „Sinking boats?“ he echoed, quirking a brow. “Bucket and Mulch saw the whole thing. And don't try convincing me that there's anyone else in the archipelago who could pull something like this off!” Stoick huffs, after a moment of silence following his words, “Well? I'm waiting.”

 

Hiccup glances at me, then to Astrid as I shrug, to Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff, and finally landing of Tuff.

 

Tuffnut is the one to wail, then:

 

“It was me, Chief! I couldn't control myself. I had to do it. What's wrong with me? Why do I do things like this? Why doesn't anybody do anything to stop me? Can't you all see that it's a desperate cry for help? “

 

Ruffnut scowls, “What are you talking about? None of that happened. „

 

„I know that. But I always wanted to confess to something. I didn't overdo it, did I? “

 

“Yeah. I mean, overall, you seemed grounded, but still it was a little hard to believe. “

 

Stoick, unamused by the twins’ shenanigans, growls. Not a feral growl, borderline animalistic, like mine, but a human, rough growl.

 

Hiccup steps forward, “Dad, the truth is, we've been together all morning. It couldn't have been one of us attacking the ship.” I nod, “and besides—all our dragons are fairly common—aside from the furies—and relatively easy to spot,” I step forward, “if it had been one of us, Bucket and Mulch could have said exactly who.” Hiccup nods in agreement, and Stoick scowls.

 

“Well, if it wasn't one of you, I'd say, we have a much more serious problem on our hands.”

 

Astrid frowns, “Rogue dragon rider?” Fishlegs whimpers, “Not good, not good at all.” I shake my head, “no, it isn’t.”

 

Hiccup nods, “we need to find out who it is.”

 

Shortly after that we return our belongings to our homes, and set out to where the ships were attacked. Once we set foot on the bow of a destroyed ship, Astrid speaks up:

 

“I've been thinking about this rogue dragon rider. “

 

Hiccup nods, speaking aloud what I’d dreaded to: “Dagur.”

 

Astrid hums, stepping closer, “It makes sense,” she says, and I frown, tapping my chin. She elaborates: “If Dagur has a dragon and is attacking ships, then who's to say we won't be next?”   I shake my head.

 

“I don’t know,” I shrug, arms crossed, “I never saw Dagur as the patient or trusting type. Dragon training begins and ends with both.”

 

Hiccup sighs, “both are good points…either way, we need to find whoever did this.”

 

“Hiccup!” Fishlegs calls, and we hurry over, “you have to see this.”

 

Hiccup goes over to Fishlegs, while Snotlout, Astrid, the twins and I comb the ship for anything of value, or clue-wise helpful. After a brief discussion with Fishlegs, he turns to us: “You guys, you find anything else?”

 

I shake my head, shrugging: “Nothing.”

 

Astrid adds: “This ship has been stripped of everything valuable. “

 

Meanwhile, the twins are fighting over something on the other end of the ship. When they realize we’re staring at them, Tuff hastily hides whatever they found behind his back. 

 

“Nothing over here. Right, sis?” Tuff says, rather unconvincingly.

 **“** Nope, no-thing. “

 **“** Zilch. Not a thing in front, behind, or to either side of us.”

 

 

I cross my arms, quirking a brow at them as Hiccup sighs, “You know I can see that, don't you? “

 

 

Reluctant, Tuff hands over a spine, similar to a Nadder’s, but coated in silver, “Alright, alright, but we get to keep it,” Tuff reminds us, and Ruff nods: “Yeah, finders keepers. “

 

 

“Losers...I... losers don't get this 'cause it's way too cool for a loser,” Tuff mutters.

 

 

 

“A barb…” I frown, looking over Hiccup’s shoulder as I rest my hand on his shoulder. Astrid hums, “That looks like one of Stormfly's.“ I frown, “And yet…different.”

 

After a brief discussion, we conclude that the dragon we’re looking for is a sharp class dragon with a skilled rider. In search of it, we return to Berk to ask Mulch and Bucket. Bucket, being the one to have seen the dragon, explains to Fishlegs what it looked like—and he draws it.

 

Hiccup and I enter as Bucket is heard screaming as he runs away.

 

“So?” I ask, “what’s the sitch, Fishlegs?”

 

“I've never seen anything like this in Book of Dragons or Bork's papers,” he explains, showing us the detail-rich drawing. I frown. “I feel like I’ve seen that before…but… _where_?”

 

Hiccup frowns, humming in a concerned tone, “well, there is one place we haven’t looked. Maybe you saw it there?”

 

I nod, fishing the dragon eye out of his satchel.

 

“Maybe,” I say, hopefully.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few minutes later, the gang is gathered in the great hall, looking at the dragon eye’s information on the dragon. According to the eye, it’s called a Razorwhip, eats seaslugs, and is very dangerous. As we fly from one island to the next, looking for it, I wrack my brain, trying to remember where I saw one before.

 

 

As I give a frustrated groan, Hiccup gives me a look I can only characterize as pity.

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” I hiss, and he whimpers, “sorry. Are you okay?”

 

I sigh, “I’m fine, just…annoyed. I’m convinced I’ve seen that dragon before, in the flesh, but…it’s all just…fuzzy.”

 

 

Hiccup hums, “I know it’s frustrating,” he says, “but I don’t think there’s anything we can do if you don’t remember.” I sigh, nodding, “I know, I know. But, Thanks anyway.”

 

The smile Hiccup gives me has me feeling too hot, yet too cold, and I press my lips together and he speaks:

 

“Anytime.”

 

Warmth spreads through my body, and numbs me to the wind whipping around my face.

 

 

Xxx

 

Once on the next island, we spot a camp. In an attempt to track the dragon faster, we split up to search the isle.

 

 

And, somehow, I run into Hiccup as I round a corner.

 

“Oh,” I gasp, then relax as I lean against Echo, “fancy seeing you here.”

 

Hiccup rolls his eyes with a scoff.

 

We continue to fly over the river, eventually spotting a silver dragon, perched on a ledge, bathed in sunlight.

 

 

 

 

“What is it, bud?” Hiccup asks Toothless as he points the sight out to us. The Razorwhip, in that moment, notices us as well. it roars, then takes to the sky. I cackle, “Nice work, Toothless! Let's get him!”

 

And then a wild chase begins.

 

 

We fly between cliffs, dodge sliced trees that block our path, avoid falling debris, before finally cornering dragon and rider, and shooting them down with two plasma blasts.

 

“Nice work, bud!” Hiccup compliments, and I laugh, “haha! Gottem!” Hiccup nods at me, and I nod back. We land in front of the rider.

 

 

 

As the person threatens to remount their dragon, I warn: “I wouldn't do that if I were you.”

 

They turn around, and retort as they remove their hood: “I wouldn't, either.”

 

 

And suddenly I’m staring into green eyes, darker than Hiccups, but just as captivating, and the familiar sight of raven black hair clouds my vision.

 

 

“Heather?” Hiccup questions, and my heart drops.

 

_She’s back,_

My blood runs cold.

 

_And she attacked our ships. Attacked us._

 

I growl, low, animalistic, and I can only imagine how fierce I must look. There’s fear in Heather’s eyes, for a second.

 

_Good._

Hiccup, on the other hand, has seen it all before, and is unafraid as he grounds me with his hand on my shoulder. A pointed look, and I drop the snarl.

 

 

 

We regroup at Heather’s camp.

 

 

Xxx

 

After whining about what Heather did to each rider, Hiccup calms the group:

 

“Guys, now I'm sure Heather has a really good reason for doing what she did.” He turns to Heather, “Right?”

 

 

I frown, still not quite trusting her. especially after her recent stunts.

 

 

“ Look. I've been living on my own out here for years and I made more than a few enemies. I didn't want you guys to be involved. I needed to send you back to Berk,” she explains, but I’m not buying it: “You couldn't have just, I don't know, said that? “ I hiss.

 

Before Hiccup can interfere, Heather retorts: “Would you have listened?”

 

 

“She does have a point,” Astrid tells me, hand briefly on my shoulder, “We're pretty stubborn group.”

 

 

I roll my eyes, backing up into a tree, into the background.

 

 

I don’t want to make an enemy of Heather if it’s not necessary.

 

 

 

After some convincing, we return to the edge with her.

 

 

Now, you might think that I’d object this. The truth is: I don’t. Heather doesn’t activate my fight response like Dagur. She just…puts me on edge. I wouldn’t trust her with my life, per se, but I also wouldn’t leave her lying in a ditch of changewings, you know?

 

Either way, for the entire evening, in which she demonstrates her newly discovered skills, I stay in the background, not wanting to break the peace so soon.

 

As she demonstrates her skills, Hiccup settles for leaning against the wall, beside me.

 

“So,” I say, “anything new about our favorite liar?”

 

Hiccup gives me a stern glare, and I sigh.

 

“Sorry,” I frown, “I’m…just being cautious.”

 

Hiccup hums, his expression softening, “I know,” he says, “I get it. You don’t trust easily, and she betrayed your trust,” he fixes me with those unfairly kind, big eyes, “but, for the record…i’m not trusting her blindly, either.”

 

I scoff, “sure looks like it,” I comment. He rolls his eyes. I laugh dryly, “for real though,” I say, “I don’t hate Heather. I’m just…wary. My gut’s telling me to be.” Hiccup regards me for a moment, then nods.

 

“and we all know better than to doubt your gut,” he agrees. I laugh.

 

Then, Astrid approaches, “Great having Heather back. She's so...” she gestures wildly, “I don't know, intense, hardcore. I love it!“ I snort, nodding, “knew you would love her,” I joke, and I think I see her flush, “Yeah, it's great,” Hiccup nods, “She's definitely grown up since the last time we saw her.”

 

Astrid scoffs, as if offended by the notion, “Hiccup, it's been three years. We were just kids. We've all grown up.“

 

Though Astrid is simply pointing out facts, the notion hits me suddenly. We were just kids when we went to war. We were just kids when I was forced to fight dragons for others’ entertainment.

 

We were just kids.

 

“Yeah,” Hiccup shrugs, “but she was so sweet, and now she's so... “ he shakes his head, “I don't know. “ Astrid huffs, arms crossed, “Edgy? What's wrong with that? I like it.”

 

At this point I interrupt, “Astrid, there's edgy and then there's destroying ships, which we still need to ask her about.” Hiccup nods, backing my point up. Astrid rolls her eyes, “Well, do me a favor and wait until after I ask her about her battle-ax. I want her to show me how to make one for myself.”

 

Our attention is redirected as the twins try to land a hit on her.

 

Astrid smirks, “See? Hardcore.“

 

As Astrid charges to try a hand at beating her, Hiccup faces Toothless, asking: “I don't suppose you want to talk to her, do you, bud?” Toothless declines, and I giggle as he groans, “Yeah, thanks again for everything,” he glares at me, “both of you.”

 

I shrug, beaming.

 

“Well,” I sigh, pushing myself off the wall, “I think it’s time for me to get some sleep, while I still can.”

 

Hiccup’s smile vanishes, and he hums, “all right. Good night. Good luck.” I snort, waving as I leave on Echo.

 

As I close the hut’s door behind me, I realize how easily Hiccup manages to lift my spirits, and I ponder why that is.

 

The implication of what this means frightens me half to death.


	19. Forgiveness?

**Hiccup**

I’m going to be honest. I wasn’t planning on telling Eira what Heather said. Really, I wasn’t. but when I see the redhead sitting outside our hut, feet dangling over the edge of the porch, something twists in my gut, and I lose my resolve.

 

Somehow, the guilt of considering keeping secrets from Eira felt worse than betraying Heather’s trust. Somehow.

 

“Evening,” I say, striding to stand beside her, “Milady.”

 

Eira looks up, lips slightly parted, and face bathed in moonlight. She’s breathtaking in a casual sort of way, without even trying. The fact hits me suddenly, and at full force.

 

She smiles.

 

“Hiccup,” she says, tilting her head, “hmmm…you come here often?” I roll my eyes at her joke, and gesture beside her. “May I sit here?” she shrugs, “you have a butt, so knock yourself out.”

 

I roll my eyes as she snickers, and I settle down next to her.

 

“I just talked to Heather,” I say, knowing that Eira prefers straight-to-the-point over sloppy small-talk. As expected, Eira quirks her brow, immediately intrigued. I continue, “she said she’s ‘taking care of business’.”

 

Eira scoffs, “that’s not suspicious,” I only hum, elaborating, “she seems convinced she has to do this. Kept saying she’s not the same person she was three years ago.” Eira huffs, “none of us are,” she rolls her eyes, “what makes her so special?”

 

“That’s what I wanna know,” I confess, and Eira’s eyes widen. I clear my throat, “I’m going to spy on her, follow her, see what she’s up to.”

 

I stand, and Eira’s eyes follow the movement. I reach out my hand, “you wanna come?”

 

Xxx

Of course, Eira is immediately on board. In order to minimize the chances of being caught, she rides on Toothless with me instead of taking Echo.

 

First, we wait outside the stables, wrapped in Toothless’ wings. As she leaves, Toothless drops us, and we mount up, determined to find answers.

 

We follow her out to a small island in the middle of the ocean. There, we hide behind a seastack and some trees as she lands on a nearby boat.

 

“Come on, just turn around,” I whisper, as we spy at her through looking glasses, “Let me see your face.”

 

The merchant turns around, revealing himself, and causing Eira and me to drop our jaws.

 

“Okay,” Eira nods, “this is getting strange.”

 

I agree, because Johann is the merchant Heather is dealing with.

 

After she leaves, we agree to ask Johann what’s going on instead of following her.

 

After Eira briefly tries to squeeze and answer out of Johann, and he resists, I frown.

 

“I'm sorry, Miss Eira, but I've been sworn to secrecy. The Chief of the headhunting Asmat tribe from Papua New Guinea couldn't part these lips!”

 

I growl, “Really? How about Stoick the Vast of the Hooligan tribe from Berk? Do you know what trade sanctions are, Johann?“

 

**Eira**

„Really? How about Stoick the Vast of the Hooligan tribe from Berk? Do you know what trade sanctions are, Johann?“

 

It’s the first time i hear Hiccup use his father’s name, and even more so as a threat, and in it’s entirety. To me, Stoick was simply Chief Stoick the Vast, Father of Hiccup. But, to Johann, he was a business partner, and to most he was also quite terrifying.

 

I’d never noticed.

 

Either way, hearing Hiccup be so…intimidating…does something to my heart that I pointedly ignore as Johann finally spills the beans.

 

**Hiccup**

“Right then! Where shall I begin?”

 

Johann’s question is answered by Eira, who seems to suddenly snap back to attention:

 

“First of all: why is Heather out attacking ships?”

 

“I suppose it would have something to do with her entire village, including her own family, being decimated by a rather nasty group of undesirables. She's made it her personal mission to avenge her island and her family.”

 

“by sinking and looting ships?” I question.

 

Johann hums, “She's not looting. She's redistributing back to the victims of those horrible crimes. Every ship that Heather attacks means they'll get back some of what they've lost. Of course, lost loved ones can't never be replaced.“

 

„But why? Why now? Why her?” I ask.

 

“Many 'whys', Master Hiccup. None of which I can address at this very moment.” 

 

Eira and I both sigh, and I even drop my face to the table for a moment.

 

“Johann, why do we do this?”

 

“Sorry?”

 

“You know you're gonna tell me. Eira knows you’re gonna tell me. I know you're gonna tell me. So why not save us all the trouble and just...”

 

“I suppose you do have a point. Picture, if you will, a brilliant sunny day on the Emerald Isle of Karantha when I received a mysterious correspondence from a little boy. Yet again... „

 

Eira groans, slamming her hands on the table, growling like a wild beast, eyes glowing equally so in the dim light: “Johann! Where is Heather going?!“

 

Johann, terrified, probably unter the scrutiny of both Eira and Toothless, flinches, „It's not merely where she's going, Master Hiccup, it's who she's going after.”

 

Eira and I share a look.

 

“Johann,” I speak softer, now, “who killed Heather’s parents?”

 

Reluctant, he sighs. 

 

“Dagur.”

 

Xxx

We don’t make it in time to get Heather out of there. As we arrive, she’s pinned to Windshear as Dagur’s men pull them towards them. Despite the warm hands gripping my waist, I keep a (relatively) clear head in this situation.

 

“Heather!” I shout, and am surprised to hear Eira’s voice alongside me, “No!”

 

Her voice cracks, and it’s then that I realize that Eira:

  1. Is the most caring girl in the Archipelago
  2. Doesn’t resent Heather
  3. Cares too much for her own good



Then again, I’m not that different on the first and last points.

 

“Hiccup,” Eira urges, and I nod, steering Toothless towards the boats, “Already on it!” I report, and we dive into battle.

 

After discovering the chains pulling on Windshear and Heather are dragon proof, Eira directs my attention elsewhere:

 

“The winches, Hiccup! Blast the winches!”

 

I heed her command, resulting is Windshear and Heather being freed. Toothless, Eira and I fall into line beside her as she circles the fleet.

 

“Heather, you can't take on Dagur and his fleet all by yourself!” I tell her. she grunts, “I'm not by myself. I have Windshear. I'm too close. I might not get this shot again!”

 

Eira yells at her, “This is suicide, Heather!”

 

“I'm willing to do whatever it takes.”

 

“Even sacrifice Windshear?” Eira questions. Heather falters. “Look,” Eira says, stern, “I understand wanting revenge, but it shouldn’t come at the cost of your friend. If you really love Windshear, you know what I mean when I say you will endanger her.”

 

“Heather,” I add, “there will be another time. I promise you!“

 

Heather hesitates, and grunts as she leads our retreat.

 

On the way back, we stay above the cover of the clouds. It usually causes us to get off course a bit, but it’s definitely worth the detour.

 

For a while, there’s silence. That is, until Heather breaks it as she addresses Eira:

 

“Blasting the winches, pretty smart.”

 

Eira glances at her, then smiles.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“and a little luck never hurts either,” I comment, making Heather snort and Eira mock me by forming a mouth with her hand and opening it and closing it as she mouths my words.

 

 _Cute_.

 

Silence settles in for a moment, and I take a leap of faith:

 

“We talked to Johann. He told us Dagur wiped out your village... and your family. I'm sorry.”

 

Heather scoffs, “Then you know why he has to pay.”

 

“I do. But you don't have to do this alone.”

 

“I don't know. It seems that I'm destined to be alone. First, when I was a little girl, I get separated from my birth family.”

 

Eira suddenly seems very curious, “Birth family?” she echoes. Heather hums.

 

“Yes, but I don't remember much. It was so long ago. Just a few pictures in my mind. I remember my father's hands. They were rough, like sandstone, but so gentle. And I remember the smell of his wooden shield. I don't think I was supposed to play with it, but he let me anyway.” Heather pauses. “And this,” she presents the horn on her hip to us, “He gave me this horn. I don't know if it means something, but whenever I look at it, I think of him. I just wish I knew who he was.“

 

Eira hums.

 

„I don’t remember my birth parents either,” she says, finally. Heather’s eyes widen, and whip to us.

 

Eira takes a deep breath.

 

“You don’t have to—” Heather begins, but Eira cuts her off, “but I do. I judged you without knowing anything about you. I believed you were a liar, and a criminal. i…want to make it up to you.”

 

Heather falls silent. Finally, she nods.

 

“I…the first thing I remember is warmth. The first thing I think of when I think of my mother, is a violet Monstrous Nightmare,” Heather’s jaw drops, but she tries to catch it, “she taught me how to hunt, find edible food, gave me a home. When I was a bit older I met this…masked…rider. They taught me how to read, write and talk. I…have a lot of dragon-like habits, though.”

 

She shakes her head, huffing.

 

“When I was even older, I forget exactly when, my teacher disappeared, and shorty thereafter my ‘mother’ was killed by dragon hunters. I set out with Skipper, and, for a long time I was alone.”

 

She meets Heather’s gaze head on.

 

“I know loneliness,” she urges, “and I want you to know…no one is meant to be alone. Humans—and dragons—need some sort of social interaction to survive. And not just cause of mating purposes.”

 

Heather laughs.

 

“Well,” she shrugs, “I think mating isn’t an option for me anyway, considering I have a preference for girls.”

 

Eira snorts, and I smile, relieved.

 

I think these two will get along fine, now.

 

Xxx

**Eira**

Back on the edge, after Fishlegs and Snotlout (and Ruffnut) crowd Heather, Astrid and I manage to slip her away.

 

We go to test our axe and knife throwing skills in the fields on the edge.

 

Astrid throws two axes at the targets, hitting right above the bullseyes.

 

“Two axes are better than one,” Astrid comments, and Heather hums. “True. Unless you have one of these!“ she whips out her double ended axe, and throws it. It slices the wood off the axes before landing on the second target.

 

“You really have to show me how you made that!” Astrid says, practically glowing. She seems…lighter, around Heather. More cheerful.. it’s…a nice thing to see.

 

“Sure,” she agrees, picking up a nearby axe, “but I prefer close combat to throwing—” she stabs the nearest tree, “so I can stare my enemy in the eye.”

 

I hum, standing and flicking my knife around and between my fingers, “Not a bad tactic,” I agree, “But don't discount—HAH!” I fling my knives near her, and she dodges, causing them to land in the trunk of the tree behind her.

 

She smirks, “Hmm... The element of surprise. I like that.“ I nod, picking the knife out of the tree, “That's one of Hiccup's favorite tactics.”

 

Astrid and Heather exchange I glance, and the latter asks: “So, you two are a thing, right?”

 

I drop the knife, almost stabbing my terrible terror friend, Mag, in the process.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t even go there,” Astrid warns, “she’ll keep denying it.”

 

I roll my eyes, “I already told you, Astrid,” she rolls her eyes, leaning against the tree, “we’re just friends.”

 

Heather scoffs, “Come on. I've seen the way the you two are together.” I huff, crossing my arms at the raven haired girl retrieves her weapon, “I’m serious. We’re just friends.” Astrid chortles, “you live together, Eira.” I roll my eyes, “that’s a matter I’m pointedly going to ignore you pointed out.”

 

Heather hums, returning to Astrid’s side, “Hmm. He's kind of cute.“ I roll my eyes, moving away from them, “sure,” I nod, “If you like that unassuming, courageous, caring, dragon rider type.”

 

I instantly regret that choice of words as I leave the clearing, with the sound of giggles in my back.


	20. Truth or Dare

**Hiccup**

Back at the clubhouse, I’m pouring over our map of the islands so far when Eira walks in.

 

“He-y,” I laugh as she settles with sitting on the table, “weren’t you going to have fun with Heather and Astrid?” Eira shrugs, “I was, but then they started talking about romance, and I am _not_ here for that.”

 

I laugh, though it probably sounds bitter, and strained, “glad I don’t have anyone to do that with, then,” I comment. Eira huffs, “What? Does Snotlout not like to talk about his repressed feelings for Fishlegs?”

 

I snort, then laugh, and cough as breathing becomes hard, “you have no inhibitions,” I scoff, looking at her, “do you?” Eira laughs, loud an boisterous, only to be interrupted by Toothless rummaging through Heather’s things.

 

“Hey, would you knock it off, bud? Okay? Snooping will not gain her trust,” I chastisize, walking over. I peel her bag off Toothless’ snout, and something drops to the floor. “Huh,” I sigh, bending down. It’s her horn.

 

“What is it?” Eira asks, suddenly beside me. I freeze to look at her—she’s all thin scars and deep burns, more bone than flesh, but she’s also beautiful, somehow. I am suddenly shaken back to reality, when she points out: “Isn’t that…your dad’s symbol?”

 

I blink at the carving she points at, and I frown.

 

“Yeah,” I hum, “it is.”

 

Xxx

 

Together, we return to Berk to confront my father about our findings.

 

“Hiccup!” Gobber exclaims, meeting us as we land, “Eira! From my lips to Odin's ears. I was just saying I could use you and Echo or Toothless's help with a pesky flock of wild Nadders that have been driving me batty!” a distant hiss, “Yeah, you heard me, you lousy—”

 

I cut him off, “No time, Gobber. I need to see my dad. It's urgent.“ Gobber hums, „Oh. In that case, he's in the Great Hall. But it's Berk's gripe day, so there might be a bit of a wait.”

 

We burst into the great hall, interrupting a conversation my dad is having with Sven. One he seems delighted to post-pone.

 

“Dad,” I greet, and he stands, delighted, “Hiccup!” however, I don’t give him the chance to speak any further, as I present him with the horn, “We really need to talk.”

 

Eira, obviously content with staying silent for the conversation, sits down on a nearby table as my dad inspects the horn.

 

“Where did you get this?” he asks.  

“It's Heather's.”

 **“** Hmm. “

 

 **“** She's the girl that stole Stormfly a few years back.”

 

 **“** Yes. Heather. “

 

When he doesn’t elaborate, I sigh.

 

“Dad, that horn has your chief seal carved into it. “

 

 

 **“** It does. “

 

 

“Is there something you need to tell me?” I ask, already dreading the answer.

 

 

My dad sighs, “When a Chief has a child, Hiccup, that child receives many gifts from all over.” He pauses to smile, then wistfully elaborate: “Now when you were born, I asked Gobber to make the smallest axe he'd ever imagined. With a handle tiny enough for a baby to grasp. I wanted you to start training the moment you opened your eyes. I thought your mother was going to feed me to the boars.”

 

I remember that axe, and tell him as much, and he replies, “Yeah, you used it as a paperweight.”

 

Eira shakes her head, blinking rapidly, and I remember the situation at hand, “About the horn, Dad, Heather told me her father gave it to her. But it has your seal on it,“ he hums, nodding, and I swallow thickly.

 

I take a deep breath.

 

“Dad, is Heather my sister?”

 

Xxx

 

By the time we return to the edge, the others have left. The first noticeable thing upon landing by the stables, is a map pinned to the wall, which Eira points out.

 

“Hiccup,” she says, voice urgent, on the verge of cracking, “look.”

 

She presents the map to me, and my gut churns.

 

“Oh no.”

 

 

 

**Eira**

Our timing is, as always, impeccable. As I help Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout keep the troops busy, Hiccup drops onto Dagur’s ship, where Heather and Astrid have the bastard tied.

 

 

“Eira!” Snotlout gasps, “aw, came to assist your favorite dragon and his irresistible rider?” I roll my eyes, “don’t flatter yourself,” I hiss, “we’re here cause Heather’s going to do something she’ll regret if we don’t stop her.”

 

“Oh?” Fishlegs asks, concerned. I nod, “if she kills Dagur, she’ll kill the only family she has left.”

 

 

Xxx

 

 

Back at the edge, Heather leaves again. I notice she does this…quite frequently. This time, however, I understand.

 

 

This time, only Astrid and I see her off. As Heather leaves, I face Astrid.

 

 

“I know you and Heather are closer than we are,” I say, despite how painful it is to say, “so…this is harder on you than me, but…if you need me, I’m here.”

 

Astrid smiles, bittersweet, and wistful, “thanks, Eira. I’m glad you’re still here.”

 

 

 

We hug, and when Astrid removes herself from me, she bites her lip, digging her boot into the wooden patio. “I think,” she sighs, “I’m gonna go for a fly.”

 

 

 

I tilt my head, “want me to come?” I ask.

 

 

 

 

My voice is soft, and I step away as to give her the space to decline.

 

 

 

And she does.

 

 

 

“No,” she sighs, “I…I need to think. Alone. But, I’ll come to you if I need you. Promise.”

 

 

 

I smile, wiggling my pinky finger in front of her, “you better.”

 

 

 

She interlocks her pinky with mine, before climbing onto Stormfly’s back and taking off.

 

 

I sigh, slowly trotting back towards my hut. On the way, I run into Hiccup.

 

“Hey,” he sighs. I force a smile, “hey,” I echo. He hums, “well, that was certainly…a day, wasn’t it?” I snort, shaking my head as I throw my arm around his shoulders, “that it certainly was. I could do for a relaxing sunset flight about now.”

 

 

Hiccup beams, “I thought you’d never ask.”


	21. A Speedy Sting

**Eira**

“This is a terrible idea,” I repeat myself for the 5th time that morning. Hiccup rolls his eyes as we approach the edge of the cliff. Hiccup is holding a bundle of metal and red cloth. He rolls his eyes.

 

“it’ll be fine,” he says, “after all, if I do fall—which I won’t—Toothless will catch me,” he addresses the night fury, “won’t you, bud?” Toothless gives a non-comittal grunt, and despite the attitude we both know he will.

 

“Still,” I say, arms crossed, “this had ‘injury’ written all over it.”

 

“No, it has ‘Dragonfly’ written on it,” he jokes, pointing to the small inscription on the metal. I roll my eyes. “You’re ridiculous,” I say as the other riders climb up the cliff. 

 

“Okay Hiccup, you dragged us all the way up here,” Astrid groans, followed by Tuff whining: “Now what is it you have to show us? It better involve food or destruction. Or a combination of the two.”

 

I settle with standing next to Astrid as Hiccup addresses the group, “I bet you're wondering why I brought you here today. And the answer is, to show you my latest invention. Presenting the Dragonfly One,“ he presents the contraption to us, and when met with a lack of a reaction, begins to open and close the wings.

 

Tuffnut slowly lifts Chicken up, stating: “the chicken is not amused.”  Snotlout frowns, “What is it?“

 

Hiccup unfolds both wings and swings the suit around, “it’s a flight suit,” he says, smiling. _Cute._ When no one applauds, he lowers it, “Don't all applaud at once.”

 

Fishlegs sighs, “Hiccup, I don't need to remind you that we already have flying dragons. Why would we ever need a flight suit?“ Hiccup nods, pointing out: “Well, what if we were to get separated from our dragons mid-flight? We might need to solo fly until we catch up with them again.”

 

I hum, “I mean, he sort of has a point.” Astrid rolls her eyes, and Snotlout perks up, “When this doesn't work, and it clearly will not, can I have Toothless?” Hiccup glares at Snotlout, “oh, for thor’s sake,” he growls, before he and Toothless go to stand by the edge of the cliffs.

 

“What are you planning on doing here?” Astrid asks, cautiously. Hiccup hums, “Jumping. Unless someone has a better idea.” Astrid groans, facepalming, “ugh, boys.” I huff a laugh, redirecting my attention to Hiccup as he elaborates: “Guys, relax! Feel that updraft?” the wind from below ruffles his hair, “That's why I chose this place. It'll pick up my wings and I'll be floating on a bed of air.”

 

 Hiccup opens Dragonfly One, but one wing didn't open completely. He grunts and chuckles awkwardly as he tries to open it. I roll my eyes, and Snotlout smirks, “Or crashing on a bed of rock.” I glower at him as Hiccup growls. A little anxious to test it, he says: “Okay, everyone. Dragonfly One, maiden flight.“

 

He jumps off the edge of the cliff, and almost immediately plummets to the water below.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAH!”

“Hiccup!” Astrid and I yell in unison, as Toothless dives to catch the idiot engineer.

 

For the rest of the morning, Hiccup tests the suit again and again, making slight tweaks and adjustments after each ‘flight’.

 

By the third try, he finally manages to stay in the air. Which in of itself is quite the miracle, considering how heavy the damn thing is.

 

“I cannot believe that hunk of junk actually worked,” Snotlout states, astounded. I cringe, biting my lip, “something’s gonna go wrong,” I say, and Astrid asks: “what makes you say that?” I shrug, “call it gut feeling. Call it experience.”

 

Yeah. With Hiccup, you never knew what plans would work.

 

As a matter of fact, I’m proven right as he threatens to crach into a cliff. He calls for Toothless, and Fishlegs whimpers, “Oh, Thor! Oh, Thor!”

 

Toothless barely makes it in time to thrust Hiccup into the water in time. When they climb out of the river, Echo and I land in front of them. “Okay, that's it. You're done with this,“ I decide, helping him up. He nods in agreement, “right,” I smile, pleased, “for now,” my smile drops to a glare.

 

 

Just then, we hear the distant screech of a dragon in trouble.

 

Snotlout mentions it sounding familiar—in a bad way—and though I agree, I follow the others in their example of ignoring him in order to track the distress signal. We soon find out that the dragon is distress is a speed stinger with an injured leg, and after a brief consideration, we decide to help it.

 

 

After some jokes about Hiccup joining the twins’ ‘side’, and after much difficulty, we manage to bandage the speed stinger and secure it’s tail, making it safer and easier to help it.

 

Back on the edge, Fishlegs and Atri work together to nurse the stinger back to health. In total, they take three days to get it back on it’s feet. In those three days, my and Snotlout’s anxiety levels were pretty high.

 

If there was one thing we can agree on, it’s that speed stingers are the most parasite-like dragons, aside from fireworms.

 

As we gather in the dome, where Fishlegs and Atri have been helping the speed stinger recover, Hiccup and I notice something about Speed stingers.

 

“Huh! Ornery and stubborn, but it seems like it's actually accepting Fishlegs and Meatlug,” Astrid observes. I hum, “Well, it makes sense, they _are_ pack dragons,” I reason, “They can only function as a group. But if they accept you into that group then you have their allegiance.”

 

The look Hiccup has in his eyes makes both Astrid and I worry. “Wait. You're not actually thinking of trying to train it? Are you?“ she asks Hiccup, who flinches under the scrutiny of our gazes, “What?” he laughs, nervous, “No! No. I-I could never.”

 

As I open my mouth to retort, Snotlout enters. He leisurely steps into the dome, “Well, well, well, lookie here. Our little friend can stand on his own two claws again,” his voice gets progressively more aggressive, “Only a matter of time before it's trying to sting all of us into oblivion.”

 

The speed stinger screeches, and Snotlout ignores it.

 

“My vote is take it back to where we found it. I'll get the cage.“

 

Hiccup sighs, „Snotlout,“ he warns. The speed stinger proceeds to hiss at Snotlout, who yelps, then hisses back. “Snotlout,” Hiccup says, “he's staying here, okay? At least for the time being.”

 

Snotlout scoffs, “Having a Speed Stinger around is way too dangerous, especially for me,” he complains. The Speed Stinger runs in front of him and tries to sting him, but Snotlout dodges. He smirks, throwing punches at the dragon, “Not even on your best day, pal.”

 

The speed stinger becomes agitated, and all hell breaks loose. It stings Ruff, then Belch, before Stormfly, Echo and Toothless herd it into the cage.

 

**Hiccup**

Finally, the day comes to a close, and as Eira and I make our way back to the hut, she huffs.

 

“This whole situation is going horribly,” she sighs, and I scoff. “Come on, we’ve had worse,” I reason, and she nods, reluctant. “Doesn’t mean it’s a walk in the park.” I nod in agreement as we climb the stairs to our joint hut.

 

“Then again,” I hum, “when is it ever?”

 

Eira laughs, and the sound makes me smile.

 

It’s not that rare a sound, these days, but it’s welcomed nonetheless. Eira was always a bubbly person. Not optimistic, per se, but cheerful. But ever since moving to the edge she seemed…brighter. Though dangerous situations occurred often, and she would often worry about things, she also remained bright.

 

Eira was hard to describe. Bright, smart, instinct driven, intense, righteous, courageous. She was an insomniac, a worrier, a girl who cared so much it physically hurt to watch her cry. She was beautiful in her fierceness, adorable in her cheerfulness, and absolutely breathtaking without even trying.

 

I found myself thinking about all this as I walked behind her. it hit me suddenly, and without warning:

 

Eira really was as beautiful as a Nadder, and twice as Deadly.

 

As she steps onto the porth with one foot, I speak up, freezing her in place:

 

“You’re amazing.”

 

Eira twists her head to look over her shoulder at me, “what?” she turns around fully, “what makes you say that?” she looks amused, but her cheeks are dark with embarrassment. I shrug.

 

“Dunno,” I admit, staring at my foot, “I just…it just hit me…how much you’ve been through, and yet, you’re still here,” I lock eyes with her, smiling, “smiling.”

 

She smiles, obviously flustered, and huffs. “You’re such a sap, stable boy.” I roll my eyes as she turns her back, making a beeline for the hut. She pauses at the door. She doesn’t meet my eye as she speaks:

 

“thank you, for…being here. Saying that.”

 

I smile, watching as she opens the door and enters the hut.

 

Xxx

 

The following morning Fishlegs tells Eira and I about the webbing on the Speed Stingers’ webbed feet. As we and Astrid venture to the dome in the evening, I mention: “The webbing on the Speed Stinger actually inspired me,” I grin, and Astrid growls: “if you say dragonfly 2, I’m going to seriously hurt you.” Once inside the dome, Eira points out a very worrying situation:

 

“Hiccup,” she says, voice monotone, and I focus on her, “it’s gone.”

 

“What?” Fishlegs and I ask in unison, walking over to peer over her shoulder. I groan, and Astrid questions: “How could he have gotten out of this cage?”

 

“He couldn't. At least not on his own. And I think I have a pretty good idea who helped,” I say, grimly. “Everyone,” I demand, “get to your dragons. we need to find Ruffnut and Snotlout.”

 

Xxx

 

Eira points out the flaming dragon just in time for us to land between Snotlout and the Speed Stinger abruptly. Upon landing, we discover Ruff was paralyzed again, and I chastise Snotlout.

 

“Dragon-napping, Snotlout? I mean, this is a new low, even for you.”

 

“I was trying to save us!” he argues, but Eira scoffs, hands on her hips: “you acted recklessly, and out of fear!” she accuses, making him flinch back, “we would have brought him back tonight, after making sure he’d be fine until the pack returned, but nooooo! Of course your fragile butt was more important!”

 

Snotlout doesn’t have a chance to respond—and I’m not sure he could even if he had the time, with how Eira’ss golden eyes burn into him—as a bloodcurdling screech rings out.

 

“Uh. You guys heard that, right?” Astrid asks, and Eira backs away from Snotlout as Fishlegs whimpers, “It was an echo. Please tell me that was an echo.“

 

Another screech, and Astrid pales, “Oh, no. The pack's come looking for it.” Snotlout scoffs, “How is that even possible? Speed Stingers can't fly!” Eira rolls her eyes, glaring daggers at him, “Yeah, but we did just discover that these particular Speed Stingers can travel across water just fine.”

 

Snotlout blinks, then shakes his head, confused, “What?! How?!“

 

Annoyed, i hiss at him, “If we keep quiet, we might not give away our location.”

 

As soon as the words leave my mouth, the adolescent dragon screeches, and it’s pack screeches back.

 

“I'm guessing that very soon I'm gonna wish I could run in a straight line,” Ruff mutters. Snotlout growls at the speed stinger friend as it’s pack surrounds us, “You! I knew you'd rat us out.”

 

Instead of focusing on that, I call out an order: “Guys! Stand your ground!“

 

In the fray, Toothless and Echo try to scare them off, and Meatlug rescues Ruff and Hookfang from an attack. “There... There's too many of them. Our only hope is to draw them away,” I explain, and Eira nods.

 

As Snotlout flails around with a stick, defending two dragons, Ruff, and a speed stinger, he shouts: “I'm not leaving anyone behind!”

 

“Really? Since when?“ Eira asks, teasingly. Snotlout huffs, “Since right now! Don't ask me why, but I'm suddenly feeling selfless and heroic. Back! Get away!“

 

Snotlout, shortly thereafter, grabs a speed stinger and runs off with it, luring the pack away.

 

“Come on,” she urges, “let’s go keep an eye on him from above!” she shouts, mounting Echo. I follow her lead, but ask on the way up: “since when do you care about Snotlout?” she rolls her eyes, “it’s not that I don’t care, I just…he just gets me riled up. I can’t talk to him for long.”

 

I nod, understanding, as we reach the scene—the speed stinger we healed is defending Snotlout, going against his pack.

 

“He's torn between his pack and the one that saved his life,” Eira elaborates, and I breathe, astounded: “Ours.” She nods, humming, “exactly.”

 

“But he hates me!“ Snotlout protests, and Eira rolls her eyes, “I don’t blame him,” she says, but I counter: “But you're one of us. It's his instinct to protect you.“

 

We redirect the stingers to the water, but after the chief paralyzes Barf, sending the dragon to the sand, it redirects it’s attention to me.

 

It jumps, aiming for us, but in the moment of truth, I shout:

 

“TOOTHLESS! SEPARATE!”

 

I jump, tugging at the metal clasps on my second prototype. In the critical moment, the contraption actually works, and I sail over the ground. I hear Eira cheer, and I find myself wishing I could see her face.

 

The moment is over, however, as the fallen stinger jumps to attention, surrounded by Stormfly, Echo, Hookfang and Snotlout. Intimidated, it runs after it’s pack.  

 

The speed stinger we healed isn’t as eager to follow as I land in front of it. He moves to headbutt my hand, but I retreat.

 

“No,” I sigh, feeling golden eyes burn into my neck, “I'm sorry, but, little guy, you need to go back with your own.”

 

After a moment, he does, in fact, follow his pack. After some complaining from Snotlout, and poking fun at him by the twins, we mount our dragons, moving to return to the base.

 

Before taking off, I notice Eira’s hesitation.

 

“What’s wrong?” I ask, Toothless automatically turning around. Eira sighs.

 

“it’s just…” she sighs, searching for the right words, “we can learn so much from dragons. all of us. If only people weren’t so…”

 

“Stubborn?” I offer, and she huffs a laugh. “Yeah,” she nods, “that.”

 

We stand in silence, for a moment.

 

“You know,” Eira says, voice soft, almost a whisper, “I…I have a dream.”

 

“You have many of those.”

 

She rolls her eyes, “I mean…an ideal.”

 

I stay silent, nodding, urging her to go on.

 

With a sigh, she does.

 

“one day…one day I hope dragons and humans can live together, in peace.”

 

She looks at me, and suddenly the world slows down. The moon behind her casts her in a dull light, but it’s so low it looks like a halo as it casts shadows over her already tired face, but her eyes still glow like stars. Her skin looks soft in the moon, and her lips even more so.

 

“is that possible?”

 

The question shakes me back to reality. I don’t want to lie to her, but I also don’t want to admit that I don’t know. So, instead, I say:

 

“we’ll make sure of it.”

 

She smiles, a little, head tilted to the side, “we?” she echoes. I nod.

 

“We’re a team, Aira,” I say, “til’ the very end.”

 

“All the way to Valhalla?”

 

I don’t hesitate, when I reply:

 

“and beyond.”

 

She scans my face for several seconds, and I begin to sweat. Then, she smiles, radiant, but quiet, like the night sky.

 

“I’ll hold you to that,” she promises, as she walks past me, climbing onto Echo’s back.

 

As she disappears over the trees, Toothless mewls at me. I sigh, dreamily.

 

“I know, Bud,” I say, massaging my neck with my hand, “I’m really, really screwed.”


	22. Teamwork?

**Hiccup**

Eira was always pretty. She wasn’t the kind of pretty that Astrid was—all bark and bite, beautiful like a goddess—she was the kind of pretty that was effortless, but within reach. Astrid was untouchable, but Eira? Eira was so close I need only reach out.

 

But I never did.

 

Eira was always the one reaching out, searching for contact. And everytime we touched, I melted into her touch, as if I’d been starved of it my whole life. I didn’t notice this until Astrid pointed it out a few days ago.

 

“You’re like a lost puppy,” she’d said, “a lost, touch-starved puppy. And Eira’s saved you.”

 

I’d huffed, waving her off, but after our conversation after the speed-stinger debacle…well. I finally realized Astrid was right.

 

I was head over heels for Eira, my right wing woman.

 

And I was still falling.

 

Now, you may be wondering how I even began thinking about all this. Well, I’ll tell you.

 

I woke up before Eira that morning. We were face to face, and our hands were only a few centimetres apart. She was snoring softly, her body sinking and rising with her breathing. She looked….peaceful.

 

She was beautiful.

 

Light streamed in through the window, illuminating her face in a godlike glow. It was captivating, and I found myself staring for several minutes, before finally being able to tear myself away as she stirred awake.

 

_I was fucked._

Xxx

The rest of the day was…tiring. Hookfang was acting strange, and Snotlout was being very harsh with him, despite his worry.

 

Eventually, Hookfang flies away. Fishlegs and I speculate him returning to the wild, but after Snotlout and Eira follow him to…say goodbye (investigate), they find out that a female Monstrous Nightmare had been calling for help, and Hookfang had answered the call.

 

The female was being attacked by a titan wing, which Snotlout and Hookfang managed to chase off as we defended the eggs of the female.

 

As we make our way back, Snotlout addresses  Eira.

 

“Hey, uh…thanks for um. Believing me. giving me the benefit of the doubt, and all.”

 

She rolled her eyes with a smile, “it wasn’t benefit of the doubt, I truly trust your judgement when it comes to Hookfang.”

 

Snotlout blinks, then tilts his head, brow quirked in curiosity. “You do? Isn’t he like, your adopted brother?”

 

Eira glares at him, briefly, snapping, “Brother. Just brother - drop the insinuation that he’s anything less than that.” Hookfang roars, pridefully, in response, and Snotlout nods stiffly. “ And besides,” Eira continues, softer, “no one knows their dragon better than the rider. There’s a level of trust between you I won’t ever be able to get close to understanding or competing with.”

 

If she’d said that three years ago, it would’ve been filled with bitter sadness, but now, she says it like it’s the most natural and beautiful thing in the world.

 

A few days later, as Astrid and I are patrolling, we notice the night terrors missing and return to the dome, where Tuff is training one. Eira is nowhere to be seen, and neither is Atri. I only hope they’re asleep, and not off doing Thor-knows-what.

 

“These dragons are not our pets, Tuffnut,” Astrid chastises, “They're an integral part of our security system.” Tuffnut ignores her, gushing, “He can also solve math problems by stomping his foot, as long as the answer is always three.” I sigh, “She has a point Tuffnut, and you have a pet already,” I gesture to Chicken. Tuff shrugs her off.

 

“Dagur could park a whole fleet right offshore, and we wouldn't even know they were there, because the Night Terrors aren't on their perches,” continues, right as Eira and Atri walk in.

 

“Lighten up Astrid,” Snotlout says, “Dagur doesn't even know where Dragons Edge is.” Astrid huffs, “Not yet. But if you guys don't take this seriously, he will soon enough.” Snotlout scoffs, “I say bring it on! Let him bring that weak sauce in here. Hookfang and I will pummel his deranged butt.“

 

Eira huffs, „doesn’t he have dragon proof chains and winches, now?” she offers, stumping Snotlout. As she shakes her head, a green terrible terror lands on her head.

 

“Terror mail,” Atri says, pointing out the note attached to the dragon’s foot. Fishlegs takes the terror of Eira’s head, and reads the note. The expression he gives in reaction to it makes me worry.

 

“Fishlegs, what is it?“ I ask. He hums, concerned, “It's Berk, and it's not good.”

 

Xxx

 

We left immediately. According to Gobber, who’d written the note, Berk was attacked. Astrid urged us to leave immediately, despite the danger already having passed.

 

We arrive at Berk at dawn.

 

What we find is utter destruction. Houses are burnt to crisps, smoke billowing from the ashes. The first person who greets us is my father, who is hovering over the island.

 

“Son, I'm glad you're here.” My father looks tired, but relieved.

 

“Who did this?” I ask, followed by Eira offering: “Dagur?”

 

“It was a hit-and run attack. Catapults and Volleys of fire arrows mostly. Hit a few buildings in town,“ he turns to address Astrid, “Astrid, one of them was your parents' house. You should probably head over to-„ my dad doesn’t get a chance to finish before Astrid zips away.

 

With not a hint of hesitation, we follow her to the plaza.

 

Upon landing, we see Astrid’s house. Well, the ashes of it. She runs up to the smoking rubble, and deflates. Gobber is on the scene, reassuring her: “Relax lass, you're parents are fine. They were out at the yak races. I'm sorry we couldn't save your house.”

 

Astrid’s breathing is heavy, “If they had been home, Gobber-“

 

“but they weren’t,” he interrupts, “It'll be all right lass. We'll get this place rebuilt as good as new.”

 

My Father and I turn away from the destroyed building, facing our respective groups.

 

“All right, now that the fires are out, Sven, you start the wall repairs. Bucket you're in charge of roofs,“ my dad says. Standing back to back with him, I address my friends: “Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, you ferry whatever supplies they need. Fishlegs, you and Meatlug do the heavy lifting and Eira and I will go looking for Dagur.”

 

As we dissolve, each going our own ways, Eira and I turn to face my dad as he addresses us.

 

“It was a strange attack, son. A single ship, it fired a few salvos then just turned tail and ran.”

 

Eira frowns, “that doesn’t sound like Dagur…” I nod, humming, “you’re right. Why attack at all?” she shrugs, “a trap, maybe?”

 

“is he that cunning?”

 

“Guess we can ask him when we see him.”

 

My dad interrupts our plotting for intel: “He was heading north, that's your best bet.”

 

Eira and I nod, “let’s go, bud,” I tell Toothless before we take to the skies.

 

Xxx

After an entire day of flying, Eira convinces me to turn back.

 

“if he’s not all the way out here,” she states, “he’ll be outside the Archipelago. We’ll have better chances returning to the edge and scouting from there.”

 

I sigh, defeated.

 

“Yeah,” I admit, “you’re right.” She nods, “I know you’re frustrated,” she comforts, “we’ll get him for this.” I laugh, dryly, “if anyone should be hearing that, it’s Astrid.”

 

Eira bites her lip, tensing.

 

“What is it?” I ask, “you see something?” Eira shakes her head, “no, it’s just. Astrid,” she sighs, “she’s so…well. Astrid. No doubt she’ll be thinking of all the things that could have happened. I just…don’t want her to worry more over this than necessary.”

 

I hum, “I get that. After all, if her parents had been home—”

 

“—but they weren’t. and that’s what’s important. Her parents are alive, and well. and they don’t blame her for not being there.”

 

I smile, meeting her gaze.

 

“What?” she asks, blushing profusely, “why are you looking at me like that?”

 

I shrug her off, “doesn’t matter. Let’s head back.”

 

Xxx

**Eira**

Hiccup had always been strange, but it was odd for him to look at me like _that_.

 

But, I ignored it in favor of keeping things as they were—normal.

 

After arriving on Berk, chastising the twins for theft, and checking in on Meatlug, Astrid lands in the arena. I, ever-the-thoughtful-friend, races up to her as Hiccup asks, “Astrid, how’s your family?”

 

Astrid sighs, getting off Stormfly and crossing her arms, “They're okay, Their house, the house I grew up in is gone.”

 

 I feel utterly out of place here, and I think Hiccup can tell. I never had a house to ‘lose’, and only a mother figure to…you know. Before I have enough time to dwell on my lack of understanding, Snotlout strolls up.

 

“Hey, Astrid. Do you need a shoulder to cry on?”

 

In response to this highly offensive comment, she lifts the short Viking up, spins him around her, then thrusts him into the wall. Upon impact, he squeals in pain. Astrid walks over, and crouches down next to him.

 

“Thanks Snotlout, I really needed that.”

 

He groans as she helps him stand, “You're welcome, I know my role.”

 

Hiccup then addresses everyone, “Listen up everyone, Dagur was last seen fleeing due north. By our calculations, he could be heading out of the archipelago. So we go back to Dragon's Edge first thing tomorrow. We'll use that as our base to search for him. Just go back to your houses, get a good night's sleep.“

 

As everyone begins to file out, I address Astrid.

 

“Where are you guys staying tonight?” Astrid shrugs, peeling her sleeping bag off Stormfly’s back, “I figured Stormfly and I would just bed down here.”

 

An idea plants itself in my mind, and I smile.

 

“What a coincidence. I'm sleeping here too,” I elbow Hiccup, who finches, “Yeah!” he says, quickly, but not forced, “we are.”

 

“Why?” Astrid asks, “You have a warm bed and a house.” I shrug, “well, I prefer sleeping with other people/dragons. Gives a sense of security, yanno?” I laugh, “It’s also, probably, that dragon-upbringing talkin’.”

 

Hiccup hums, “and with the way my dad snores,” he laughs, “sawing logs, Toothless and I wouldn't get a wink.” I furrow my brows at him, smiling as Astrid relaxes. Soon, everyone else is giving their own reasoning for staying in the arena for the night, and by the time the sun sets, we’re all huddled together.

 

Hiccup and I sleep nestled between Toothless and Echo, with him leaning against Toothless, me against Echo, and our feet tangled together, closing the distance. It’s…less than what I’d gotten used to these past few weeks, but…

 

It’s nice.

 

In the morning, Astrid looks about as tired as I do, which is never a good sign. I sit down beside her, placing my hand on her shoulder, “hey,” I say, as softly as I can, “did you sleep at all?” she exhales, long and deep, as Hiccup joins us, “eh,” she shrugs, “Spent most of the night thinking.”

 

“Well, we're wings up in an hour,” Hiccup tells her, “let us help you with your gear.”

 

Astrid’s expression is sad, but also decisive, and I dread what might come next.

 

“Eira, Hiccup, I've made a decision, I'm not going back to Dragon's Edge. I'm staying here, on Berk.“

 

Both our eyes widen, and we glance at each other before looking at Astrid again, “you're staying here?” I echo, and Hiccup frowns, “when did you decide this?” he asks. Behind us, Stoick enters as Astrid explains: “Last night, when I was talking to your father.”

 

Hiccup looks at his dad, and he defends himself: “We're warriors Hiccup, we live by a code.”

 

“Hiccup, I can’t leave Berk defenseless again.”

 

I frown, “Astrid, one dragon wouldn't have made a difference.” Astrid nods, “I know that. Eira, I'm gonna stay and train new riders.”

 

“What?” Hiccup and I question, in unison, making her huff a laugh, “An auxiliary,” she elaborates, “ a backup team, just for situations like this.” I open my mouth, then close it again. Hiccup nods, “That's uh, actually a pretty good idea.“

 

After some further discussion, we decide that Astrid and Hiccup will remain on Berk, to patrol the island and train new riders, while Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs and I return to the base and scout from there.

 

As we leave, I hear Hiccup shout after us:

 

“Good luck!”

 

I laugh, yelling back: “you too!”

 

With difficulty, I tear my gaze away from him, standing at the docks, waving.

 

Xxx

 

The following evening, Fishlegs and I enter the dome to rally the other riders together to go on patrol.

 

“Whose ready to get out there and search for Dagur?” Fishlegs asks, relatively enthusiastic, all things considered. Tuffnut, at first, ignores us, turning to the night terror in front of him, “Come here, that's it,” then, he glances at us, “Sorry I am very busy doing research.”

 

I scoff, “what kind of research involves playing with a night terror? Besides, Astrid and Hiccup and I told you to leave the Night Terrors alone.” Fishlegs nods, adding: “besides, you already have a pet, Tuffnut.”

 

Chicken clucks, and Tuffnut briefly addresses her: “I know you're nodding back there, I can hear your feathers ruffling. You stay out of it!“

 

„They're supposed to be lookouts,” Fishlegs insists, but Tuff shrugs him off: “Yeah, then how come he's so good at fetching things?Leg!”

 

As the  command leaves his mouth, the night terror latches onto Fishlegs’, well, leg. Fishlegs, unhurt but immensely annoyed, frowns, “Meatlug,” he says. Meatlug whips the night terror of his leg with her tail, and Fishlegs grunts.

 

“Okay,” he growls, “I guess Meatlug, Eira, Echo and I are going searching alone.” I nod, a note of finality to my gesture and I lead him out.

 

He moves to glance back, and I hiss, “don’t look back!” before we exit the dome.

 

 

As we’re patrolling the skies, Fishlegs speaks up.

 

“thanks for coming with me,” he laughs, “it would’ve been awkward if you’d stayed behind.” I roll my shoulders, relaxing in my saddle, “eh,” I shrug, “was a given, really. I want to get Dagur behind bars again as soon as possible. Besides, patrolling alone is never fun.”

 

Fishlegs huffs, “patrolling is fun?”

 

I wink, “it is if you make it.” I urge Echo on, and he zips ahead, “race ya to the next rock formation!” I shout, laughing.

 

I hear a shout of protest, but soon the sound of Meatlug approaching fills my ears.

 

 

When we arrive back at the edge, we are trailed by Dagur.


	23. What's up Danger?

**Hiccup**

By the time I return, the edge is under attack. To get to the others hiding out inside the dome, Toothless and I fly low, confusing ships before flying the route we usually use for speed training for Echo and Toothless.

 

When we emerge, I hear Eira’s voice before I see her.

 

“Hiccup!”

 

I dismount Toothless, and ask: “Is everybody okay?”

 

Fishlegs nods, “we’re fine, Hiccup. Meatlug took one in the wing, but she'll be okay in a few days.“

 

Snotlout roars, outraged: “They got the drop on us Hiccup! hit us before we knew they were there. If our only warning system hadn't been—” he glares at Tuff, who retorts: “Hey! Let's not start throwing the twins under the yak cart!”

 

“We have to fight back,” I say, to which Eira hums, “we do, but how do you propose we do that?” Ruff nods, “We tried, but it didn't go so well.” Snotlout groans, “Dagur has us totally pinned down,“ „With a dozen ships,” Fishlegs adds.

 

Tuff nods, “And they have this catapult, that can launch, like 20 arrows at a time. It's actually pretty cool. I'm asking for it for Snoggletog. Think Dagur will give it to me?“

 

I frown, „It doesn't matter,” I insist, “this is our home and we're defending it. Now, think... What are our advantages?”

 

“We know the layout,” Eira offers. I nod, “right.”

 

“We have the high ground,” Fishlegs adds. I hum, “right, right.”

 

“And good cover,“ Snotlout elaborates. Ruff nods, “Supplies?“ she says, albeit questioningly.

 

Then, Tuff ends it off with: “And we have dragons.“

 

I nod, walking to the satchel on Toothless’ saddle, “Okay, that's pretty much implied, but I like the spirit. We'll send a terror mail back to Berk for reinforcements. In the meantime, we hold the Edge,“ I whistle Mag over, and she comes flying, ready to deliver the message.

 

After sending her off, I lock eyes with Eira, who nods.

 

“Ready when you are.”

 

Xxx

 

We defend the base pretty well, all things considered. Tuff does end up risking his life for Chicken, of all things, but by the time Astrid and my dad arrive, things are going well.

 

As the sun rises, Eira and I move out to attack ships directly, banking very bad trash talk from Dagur, when my dad and Astrid arrive.

 

My dad enters the battle by slamming into a ship. Shortly thereafter, Skullcrusher is captured in a net, and my dad stands face to face with Dagur’s men.

 

 

As Astrid flies over the main ship, Dagur’s ship, she’s taken down by chain-bolas. She lands on the ship and fights Dagur face to face, only to have one of his men steal her axe, then hold her in place for Dagur to strike. In that very moment, Astrid’s team arrives with a loud BANG.

 

I land to help my dad, and the A-Team gets some field experience.

 

When Dagur retreats, Astrid’s command causes all celebrations of victory to cease:

 

“Auxiliary team! To the dome! _Now_!”

 

I meet Eira’s gaze, and I huff at her confused expression, then shrug.

 

We follow Astrid to the dome.

 

Xxx

 

“You all disobeyed my direct order. Who's idea was this little mutiny?” Astrid asks, pacing in front of the young riders-in-training.

 

“it was mine,” Gustav says, dropping to his hands and feet. Spitelout is behind him, and behind him is Bucket, Mulch, and before Gothi can mimic the others, Astrid intervenes:

 

“Okay, Everybody.Get up. What you did was dangerous, foolish and completely not what you were trained to do” slowly, her expression softens. “But it was also brave, and you worked together as a team. I couldn't be more proud to call you fellow dragon riders.”

 

Astrid walks up to Gustav, addressing him directly, “Gustav, as the most experienced rider, I'm putting you in charge of the Dragon riders' Auxiliary.”

 

“Yeah! Gustav, that's me!“ he cheers. Eira huffs a laugh. Then, Astrid spares us a glance as she speaks her next words.

 

“I'll be staying here, on Dragons Edge. After all I can't protect Berk all by myself every second of every day. And you guys proved you're ready for the job.“

 

Snotlout hums, nodding, „They did handle themselves pretty well for the B-Team.” I laugh, and Eira scoffs: “B-Team? No, this is Astrid's Team...The A-Team!”

 

I laugh, nodding, “she’s got a point,” I say, as the A-team cheers at the official name. Gustav leads the crew home, with my dad following them.

 

I sigh in relief as I let myself fall onto the bed that night.

 

Laughter bubbles from the other side of the inside balcony, and I glare at Eira over my pillow.

 

“What’re you laffin’ at,” I grumble, face half obscured by the pillow. Eira laughs, “nothing,” she smiles, “you’re adorable.”

 

I feel my face heat up, and bury it further into the pillow.

 

_It doesn’t mean anything._

“it’s been a long day,” I sigh, flopping onto my back, “I feel like I deserve the break.” She huffs, settling on the other side of the bed, “of course, stable princess.”

 

I throw my pillow at her, and she catches it, smirking. I turn away.

 

That turns out to be a mistake.

 

As soon as my attention is torn away from her, she smacks me upside the head with the very pillow I threw at her. I stand up abruptly, and stumble away from the bed. She’s standing on it, a pillow in each hand, brow quirked in a challenge.

 

I huff.

 

“You know,” I begin, “I can’t really fight back if you have both pillows.” At my notion, her smirk grows.

 

“I know.”

 

I glance to the door. She nods.

 

I scramble away from her, laughing desperately, causing her to cackle, and follow.

 

“You’ll never catch me alive!” I yell, evading a very expertly aimed strike, only for her to whack me in the face with the other pillow. She snorts, “really? I think I just did!”

 

I laugh as I grab the pillow as she strikes again. I rip it out of her grasp, and –WHACK! The pillow meets her shoulder with a whump. She cackles, and in no time, we’re running around the hut, shrieking and crying out battle cries.

 

Xxx

 

In the morning, Eira isn’t in bed. Not a rarity, per se, but when I go searching for her, she’s in none of her usual spots.

 

“Astrid,” I wave to the blonde as she passes on her way to feed Stormfly, “have you seen Eira?” Astrid blinks at me, then shakes her head, “we went on a short sunrise fly together this morning, but I haven’t seen her since then. Sorry.”

 

I hum. Toothless and I spend the rest of the morning doing mundane tasks, knowing that if she wants to be found, she’ll return. Or, around lunch time.

 

But when Eira doesn’t show up for dinner, we worry.

 

As I’m standing on the platform outside the stables, staring at the horizon, Astrid and Fishlegs join me.

 

“Still no sign of 'em?” Fishlegs asks. Astrid shrugs, “They're probably out exploring and lost track of time.” I sigh.

 

“She's never been gone all day like this. Not without telling someone,“ I reason. Astrid and Fishlegs share a look.

 

“You remember when she didn't show up for her own party 'cause she was out teaching baby monstrous nightmares how to fly?” Fishlegs reminds me. “Yes,” I say, impatient. Astrid nods, “or the time she decided to practice her late night knife-throwing and surprised silent Sven in the woods?” she asks, and I sigh, “yes, Astrid.”

 

Fishlegs frowns, “No I don't think he recovered from that. And there was that time...” losing my patience, I snap, “Thank you, Fishlegs for trying to make me feel better but this is different, there is something wrong, I can feel it.” Astrid hums, placing a hand on my shoulder, “You know if anyone is equipped to survive out there, it’s Eira,” she reasons. I hum.

 

“No you're right Astrid.” I glare at the horizon, as if it were at fault, “But we're gonna find her anyway.”

 

We go out in search of her as a storm begins to brew.

 

We only find her thanks to Toothless’ echolocation. He picks up on her presence just as she slips beneath the surface, and her face is swallowed by the ocean. Without thinking much about it, I dive it to pull her out, desperately.

 

I pull her onto Toothless’ back as we take back to the skies, and my heart drops, and it feels like the world stops too.

 

I’ve seen Eira sleeping hundreds of time. We share a bed, for crying out loud, but…somehow, seeing her soaked from head to toe, and her breathing shallow, I couldn’t bear the sight.

 

Desperate, I call her name: “Eira. Eira! EIRA!”

 

Then, she coughs, and it feels as though my world starts moving again. She forces her eyes to open, and smiles, weakly.

 

“What took you so long?”

 

My eyes widen, and I hug her, sighing, “Thank Thor.”. I hug her like I’m afraid she’ll disappear if I let go. I hug her tighter than I ever have, silently wondering what I would have done if I’d been even a second too late.

 

_I can’t lose you._


	24. Dragon Trap

**Eira**

“Oh Thank Thor,” he sighs, pulling me into a tight hug. it’s so tight, he might cut off my air supply, but I find myself not caring. Despite the altitude, I feel grounded. When he lets me go, I force my eyes to open and smile.

 

“What took you so long?”

 

He huffs a laugh, and I fall asleep, leaning against his chest, listening to the steady pounding of his heart beneath leather and skin.

 

Xxx

I wake up in our hut, surrounded by friendly faces, but a deep sense of loss. With a start, I remember:

 

“Echo!”

 

I sit up straight, and immediately, Hiccup’s voice calms me: “Hey! It's okay, it's okay,” he soothes, sitting by my side, running warm hands up and down my arms, “just try to relax Eira, you had a tough night.”

 

I shake my head and huff, similar to how a dragon would, “No no no no,” I say, shaking my head, “you don't understand, they were all in cages...” I hear my voice crack, “and they have Echo!”

 

I grab onto his upper arms, as if grounding myself, “Hic—Hiccup, I can’t lose him! I can’t—”

 

“Whoah, whoah whoah whaoh,” he says, placing his hands on my shoulders, grounding me further, “wait slow down, ...cages? What are you talking about? What happened out there?“

 

His voice is soft, and I wish I had the heart to enjoy it.

 

I blink, take a deep breath, then fix him with a fiery gaze:

 

“Dragon Hunters.”

 

I vaguely explain what happened, chopping it down to ‘dragon hunters’, ‘big ugly one’ and ‘cages’. Upon deciding to pursue the damned fleet, Hiccup offers me to ride with Toothless and him.

 

A few minutes later, we’re investigating the scene of the crime.

 

“Ugh,” Astrid groans, “there has to be _something._ A clue, something, anything.” Hiccup frowns, addressing me, “How many cages were there?“

 

„Remember all the cages on the reaper?” I ask.

 

“Yeah,” he nods.

 

“Double that.”

 

Tuff and Ruff approach us, and Tuff reports: “We got nothing.” “Just a bunch of trash, look like these Dragon Hunters were also litterbugs,” Ruff supplies, and Tuff groans, “Yeah there should be some kind of penalty or fine for littering, I mean, am I wrong people? What if everyone were this careless and inconsiderate? What then? Huh! When would we be then?“

 

Snotlout rolls his eyes as he walks, “I knew coming here was bad idea, what do want to find anyway?”

 

Then, he suddenly cries out in pain, and drops to the ground, clutching his foot.

 

“Something bit me! I'm allergic to sand crabs, they make my toes fan out, ow, ow ow ow ow, woho—”

 

Astrid rushes over upon spotting the flash of green nestled in his boot. As she inspects it, Snotlout smirks, “oh look at you, rushed right over to help me, didn't you? You know what that means Astrid—“

 

His attempt at flirting is interrupted, however, when Astrid pulls the green shard out of his boot.

 

“That’s from the arrow they shot at Echo,” I declare, pointing at the disembodied tip, “Echo was hit by one of these before he was caught, I've never seen him act so out of control.”

 

Fishlegs holds out his hand, a sign for me to hand him the arrow-tip, and I do. Lifting it to eye-level, he hums, “Interesting,” he takes a sniff of the arrow, “unexpected..” he licks it, “mmhm tangy.”

 

I exchange a confused look with Astrid as Hiccup frowns, addressing Fishlegs: “Mind cluing us in on what tangy and unexpected mean?” Fishlegs hums, “I'm guessing it's refined dragon root, I've heard that in high concentrations, it can overwhelm a dragon's senses to completely, making it almost impossible to them to fly.”

 

I gasp, “that’s exactly how Echo reacted.” Fishlegs nods, “Think of it, just one quiver of these arrows could desimate an entire flock of dragons.” I feel rage building in my gut, and I clench the fabric of my skirt as not to accidentally lash out at something.

 

“How are we gonna find him? We have no idea where they're going,” Astrid assesses, and Hiccup hums, “Maybe not, but we do know where they've been.”

 

Xxx

 

We decide to return to the reaper to gather clues, and Hiccup and I find ourselves in the captain’s quarters once more.

 

Angry, I slam a chest shut, “there’s nothing here!” I groan. I get out my knives and slam it into the chest. Hiccup frowns, “whoa, whoa, whoa,” he says, “calm down, Eira. We’ll find something, we just have to keep looking.”

 

I huff, frowning, “What if we don't? What if we can't track them down?” again, my voice threatens to crack, “Hiccup, I'm-“

 

Hiccup places a hand on my upper arm, “I know. I know,” he says, “But we have to stay positive.” I frown, remembering the look on Ryker’s face. I fit Hiccup with a desperate gaze, “I'm trying. But you didn't see Ryker. He actually enjoys hunting and caging dragons,” I whimper, before roaring, “And he has mine!”

 

In my rage, I thrust my knife into the nearest object decorating the walls—a decorative shield, carved with immense attention to detail.

 

“We're gonna find her, Eira, and the other dragons, too,” he says, “I promise.” I sigh, letting my knife sit in the shield, “Hiccup, I don't know what I would do without Echo,” I confess, “I…I can’t lose another friend.”

 

Hiccup studies me, briefly, “Don't worry. We'll get her back,” he assures me with a small smile, “Now let's go see if the other guys found anything.” I nod, and pull my knife out of the decoration. In doing so, an ornament that had been nestled in the carving falls to the floor.

 

Hiccup bends down to pick up, and my jaw drops slightly as he identifies it:

 

“Dragon Eye Lens.”

 

**Hiccup**

After meeting up in the captain’s quarters with the others, we try out each of our dragons’ flame to look at the new lens. When none of them are compatible, Tuff points out the carving on the shield to be a changewing.

 

So, we head to Changewing island.

 

 

After a failed attempt of ambushing a Changewing, Tuff somehow, successfully catches it. If only for a minute. Before escaping, it sprays acid at us, which lands on Snotlout’s helmet.

 

Eira exchanges a look with me, before we force Snotlout to keep the acid on his helmet as we move to a cave so we can actually see what the dragon eye says.

 

It points us to what we can only assume is a port for dragon hunters. Upon Astrid’s notion about not being shot by arrows, I declare that I have a plan, however, the plan includes a sacrifice. As the twins offer to do it, we head out.

 

Eira’s hands are clutches to my waist, and my skin feels hot where they rest. Her head in nestled against my back, and she breathes deeply. At this point, I’ve already shared my plan with the gang, but I’m not sure how good it’ll work.

 

Not that I have time to dwell on it.

 

Xxx

 

As soon as we catch up to the boat, we fire.

 

Dragons are arrows fly through the air, and there are more than one close calls. Thankfully, Eira is excellent at deflecting whatever arrows Toothless can’t avoid.

 

“You sure your plan's gonna work?” Eira asks, after deflecting 2 more arrows, “That was pretty close.” I nod, calling out to Fishlegs: “Fishlegs! You're up!“

 

As Fishlegs and Meatlug pose to be ‘hit’, and taken down, they aim a catapult at us. Toothless barely manages to avoid the impact, but Eira slips off, plummeting towards the ocean.

 

“EIRA!” I shout, “Dive, bud!” I tell Toothless, who is already in the process of doing so.

 

She’s too far away.

 

“Grab my hand!” I yell. She moves to do so, and in that moment—

 

A chain. A chain wraps around her torso, pulling her onto the ship.

 

_“NO!”_

xxx

 

 

The plan was originally to have Fishlegs and Meatlug get ‘hit’, since the arrows don’t actually work on Meatlug, due to her rock diet. However, this implied Ryker not knowing this.

 

We seriously underestimated how much Ryker knew about dragons.

 

As the four—riders and Vikings—emerge from below deck, Ryker is prepared, and shoots Bolas at their dragons’ feet.

 

Shocked, I whisper: “it didn’t work,” I meet Eira’s eyes.

 

She’s scared, but the look she gives me says it all:

 

_Go. Find another way. Go._

I refuse, at first, but as the other riders are taken down, I’m left little choice. Before retreating, I manage to grab Hookfang and Snotlout.

 

And then, we retreat.


	25. Rescue Mission

**Eira**

Astrid and the twins end up being taken down, alongside Fishlegs and I. when we stand in the cell door, I growl at Ryker.

 

“Where are our dragons? What did you do to them?” I demand. He blinks, surprised by the dragon-like sound I give out, then smirks, “Oh, if I were you, I'd worry about yourself.”

 

In that moment, Heather passes behind him. Astrid gasps, “Heather?” Tuff’s jaw drops, “No way,“ he sighs. Desperate, Astrid shouts at her; “Run!”

 

Heather blinks, and before Dagur has even entered, I have a bad feeling. When he does, singing “Surpriiise!” my heart drops.

 

_She’s switched sides._

As Dagur monologues, I risk a glance at Astrid. What I find makes my heart break.

 

Betrayal. Shock. Loss.

 

Earthshattering grief.

 

“Hey,” Heather shrugs, “Family is family.”

 

Xxx

 

The sun has been gone for hours by the time Fishlegs speaks up about Heather.

 

“Dagur is here,” he sighs, “and Heather is with him?” he scoffs, “I don't believe it.“ Astrid grumbles, annoyed, “Trusting her turned out to be a big mistake.” I frown, not wanting to admit that. “Yeah,” Ruff huffs, “who puts loyalty to their brother ahead of loyalty to their friends? Yeah right?”

 

Tuff hums, leaning against the  bars, “I heard that, sister!!” I roll my eyes, addressing Fishlegs and Astrid: “The bigger question is who are these Dragon Hunters and what do they want with us?”

 

Just then, Heather enters the scene, “you’re about to find out,” she says as a guard opens the cell. She stomps over to me and pushes me to the exit, “Ryker wants to have a little chat with you.”

 

As we walk down the hall, I hiss: “You're lucky these guards are here or I'd take your head off,” I glare at her, “if not for my own satisfaction, then Astrid’s.”

 

Heather freezes, then glares right back at me.

 

“Keep Astrid out of this,” she warns, and I frown, “a little hard to do, considering she’s only like 15 feet away.” Heather rolls her eyes.

 

I sigh, lacing my voice with layers of grief,  “After everything we did for you, took you in, taught you to ride, saved your life more than once.” I don’t know what I’m trying to do, but whatever my goal is, Heather seems to react to the guilt-tripping.

 

“And I thank you for all of that but I have to follow my destiny.”

 

“Betraying your friends and joining these Dragon Hunter scum?”

 

Heather growls, “Hey. You don't know what it's like to be truly alone, Eira.” I stare at her in disbelief. Did she actually just say that to _me?_ “Dagur is my brother. I trust him with my life.“

 

I scoff, „you’ll regret that,” I nod, “believe me.” Heather huffs, “Well, your concern is touching, but if I were you, I'd be more worried about myself.”

 

We stop at the door at the end of the hallway, and she knocks. We are beckoned inside, and Heather warns me as the door opens:

 

“Ryker wants information and he can be very persuasive.”

 

With a silent start, those words tell me more than she thought they would:

 

Heather knows stuff. She knows where our base is, that we have the dragon eye, she knows about our weaknesses, and…pretty much everything.

 

But she hasn’t given him any information.

 

She’s not an enemy of ours yet.

 

Xxx

 

Ryker cuts straight to the chase.

 

“So,” he drawls, standing tall, in front of the desk, “you. Golden eyes, speckled skin, red hair, and a growl that could intimidate the most ferocious monstrous nightmare.”

 

He walks around the desk, creeping closer to me as I back up, into the door. He cups both my cheeks with his hand, and laughs, “the legendary Dragonwhisperer,” he huffs, “hello, Golden Eye Beast.”

 

“I have a name, you know,” I scoff, shaking his hand off me. He huffs, “Do you now? Well, it’s irrelevant either way.” I quirk a brow in confusion, and he laughs.

 

“Bijor’s been looking for you, champion.”

 

My heart drops, and the hair on my neck rises to attention.

 

“No,” I whisper, “he’s alive?”

 

Ryker laughs, and I glare at him, though I’m convinced I don’t look nearly as intimidating at I can. He sighs, pleased.

 

“So you are her, then,” he observes, “I wasn’t sure. This confirms it, however,” I curse under my breath, as Ryker proceeds: “Bijor is very much dead, but, news of your…unmatched tactics…travel fast.” He straightens, walking back to his desk, back turned to me, “Aarne would love to meet you.”

 

My breath catches in my throat.

 

Ryker addresses the guards by the door, “return her. bring me the one with the axe.”

 

Xxx

I can’t find it in me to help the others come up with a plan when Astrid returns. I’m too focused on the fact that people _know_ about me, and dragon-fight arena runners offer to pay hefty sums to _buy me._

 

Looking back, I should’ve said something witty, and when told to shut up, said: ‘buy my silence’. That would have been fun.

 

Either way, the word Ryker used to refer to me did have a nice ring to it.

 

 _Dragonwhisperer_.

 

But, still. I didn’t want to go back to the fighting arena, and I prayed to Odin that Hiccup would find a way to rescue us.

 

 

 

A few hours later, Ryker shows us how our dragons are being treated. With each dragon, my motivation slips away more and more. How are we supposed to escape? How can I save my friends, my dragon, the other dragons, and my own skin?

 

It seems impossible.

 

Xxx

 

And then Ruffnut steals the key.

 

“Yeah,” she nods, “you guys should try listening to me every now and again. Ruffnut idea farm. Back in business.” I smile, forcing myself to stand. I place a hand on her shoulder, “Way to go, Ruffnut,” I laugh, and Astrid nods.

 

“All right. As soon as I take out the guards, we split up and get our dragons. Then we blast our way outta here.“

 

 

The plan goes south pretty quickly. We’re captured before we even make it to the sky/our dragons. however, Heather convinces Ryker to put us to work, keeping us from one another.

 

 

**Hiccup**

As we approach the bow, decked out in Screaming Death scales, I keep an eye on the deck. There, I find Eira, Astrid and Tuff, sweeping, of all things.

 

As the battle/distraction progresses, a scale on Toothless’ armor becomes loose, which Snotlout points out with a scowl.

 

“Your armor's loose. I knew I should have used a lock stitch, not a cross stitch. Stupid, Snotlout, stupid. Oh, mom's gonna be so disappointed in me.“

 

I frown, “Let's hope it holds. Now, take out those two support ships. We’ll leave the escape itself to the others.”

 

Finally, after what seems like ages of dodging and attacking, Astrid emerges from below deck on Stormfly’s back, cheering: “I told you, you were messing with the wrong Viking!”

 

Shortly thereafter, Eira, Fishlegs, the twins. We don’t dwell there for long, immediately making an escape for dragon’s edge.

 

“hoohho,” I laugh, relieved, “am I glad you guys are okay.” Eira huffs, “eh,” she motions her hand in a so-so gesture. I frown, then.

 

“Did I see Dagur on that ship? Is he with the Dragon Hunters?” I ask. Ruff points at me, declaring, “Not just Dagur!“

 

Eira frowns, „Hiccup, we have a lot to talk about.”

 

That doesn’t comfort me. at. All.


	26. Messy Situations

**Eira**

Back on the edge, I head straight for our hut, leaving Hiccup to deal with the aftermath of this whole mess.

 

I bury myself under blankets and pillows.

 

I don’t know how much time passes before I hear the sliding of the door open and closing.

 

“Eira?”

 

I grumble, pulling the cloth tighter around me. I hear the creaking of the stairs, and shortly thereafter I feel a weight settle on the other side of the bed.

 

“Hey,” a warm hand is placed on my head, “you okay there?”

 

I pull the blanket off my face and glare. I’m met with the concerned gaze of one Hiccup Haddock. His green eyes are big, and do something to my heart that I may never be able to explain. I sit up with a sigh, and he withdraws his hand.

 

“I’m fine,” I lie, “just…exhausted.”

 

He frowns, obviously not buying it. Curse him for his damned empathy and attentiveness in regards to it. I sigh, pulling my legs to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, holding them in place. Hiccup settles on the bed next to me, and Toothless and Echo lie their heads on the other side of me.

 

“Do…you want to talk about it?” he asks. I sigh.

 

“Apparently,” I begin, surprising him, but causing him to shift closer, “my dragon-fight arena reputation preceeds me,” I snarl, my voice laced with bitterness, “and, apparently, some owners of other arena’s would pay a lot to have me in their arenas.”

 

I watch the horro strike on Hiccup’s face, and frown. “Ryker was planning to sell me to a guy called Aarne,” I continue, “so. Apparently I’m a product now.”

 

Immediately, Hiccup grabs my hands, forcing me to face him, and he speaks with such a delicate yet convinced voice, it feels as though my heart might burst from the force of it.

 

“You aren’t a product,” he says, “you’re a person. You’re a strong, and caring, and intense young woman. You’re emotional and kind. You’re…attentive, and, and…smart and courageous.”

 

I blush from the attention, and look away. Hiccup carefully places a hand on my cheek, and slowly turns my face to his.

 

“You’re my right wing woman,” he says, “my most trusted advisor,” he tilts his head, “my best friend. You aren’t their weapon. You belong to no one.”

 

When I look at him I’m overwhelmed. I’m hit with how thoughtful he is, how smart, and courageous. All those things he says I am, I see them in him. He always has a plan, always knows what to say. He’s always there to save me, help me, ground. It feels as though nothing I do could repay him for what he’s done for me.

 

But then again, I suppose, friends just…do that for one another.

 

I scoff, then ram my face into his chest, wrapping my arms around his torso. As I dig my nails into his back and breathe him in, I feel his arms pull me closer, and his fingers weave into my hair.

 

All I smell is earth, fire, leather and metal, in a way that is so distinctly _Hiccup_ , and I feel myself becoming addicted to the feel of it.

 

I focus on the steady beating of his heart, wondering if Astrid and Heather were right about us not being _just friends._ The thought terrifies me.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, interrupting my thoughts, running his fingers through tousled curls, “I’m here. I’m not going to let them touch you again. Not ever.”

 

And just like that, my fears fall silent as I sigh into him, practically melting into his touch.

 

For now.

Xxx

 

A few days pass, in which Astrid, Snotlout and Hiccup go to a wedding, Tuff thinks he’s going to turn into a dragon, and Barf/Belch accidentally owe Hiccup a life debt. All  situations that very much made my eyes roll. A lot.

 

 

The Barf/Belch incident happened because Hiccup saved them from a deadly avalanche. They end up breaking all three of his leg spares, and after consulting Gobber, he sheds some light on the situation, explaining that they will serve Hiccup until the debt is repaid.

 

After trying to trick the two-headed dragon into helping Hiccup by:

  1. Having him dangle from a rope after tripping
  2. Almost get run over by log
  3. And getting into a fist fight with Snotlout



Not only do we learn that the dragons aren’t stupid, but we also learn that Hiccup is stronger than he looks, as he manages to knock two teeth out of Snotlout’s mouth.

 

After chewing the idiot 3 out, he walks off to think. This, however, leads to his capture. Thankfully, Barf/Belch follows him. We don’t notice something’s wrong until Toothless glowers at the horizon.

 

Shortly thereafter, a distress signal is spotted in the distance.

 

“Everyone!” I demand, taking charge, “follow that distress signal!”

 

We go to save Hiccup, arriving just as he and the zippelback make an escape. Baarf/Belch and Hiccup, as well as Toothless and the twins are shot from the sky. Toothless and Hiccup reunite, and after Barf/Belch and trapped in a hunter net, the twins rush to their rescue.

 

Everything returns to normal. Well. our normal.

 

But, with us, peace never lasts.

 

**Hiccup**

A day after the Lifedebt Scandal,  Astrid plans to return to Berk to check on her parents. Unfortunately, on the way there, Johann flags her down. He tells her that the hunters are stocking up on winter equipment. When she tells us this, Eira concludes that they’re after a snow wraith tooth.

 

In order to protect the dragon, we head out to Glacier Island. On the flight there, Tuffnut asks me:

 

“Hey, can I ask a stupid question?”

Ruff laughs, “You sure can. Better than anyone I know.”

 

“Thank you, sister.“

 

„You’re welcome.“

 

Tuff adresses me, „Hiccup, are we really trying to protect a dragon, that the last time we saw it, tried to kill us, from Dragon Hunters, who every time we see them, try to kill us?” Ruff frowns, adding, “And Heather and her dragon. Don't forget them. They like to try and kill us, too.“

 

„Heather won't be a problem,” Astrid assures us, and Eira frowns. “Why won’t she be a problem?” Eira asks, “this is Heather, after all.” Astrid falters, “Just that we, we outnumber her, right?” she suggests, and I sigh.

 

“Look, Heather or no Heather, all we have to do is find the Snow Wraith first and relocate it to a different island where the Hunters won't find him,” I explain, causing Ruff to scoff, “Oh, that's all?” “Uh, that sounds like the sort of "extremely dangerous" plan I would come up with. And I do not mean that as a compliment,“ Tuff notes, and I roll my eyes.

 

“I didn't think so,” I sigh, then nod, “Come on. Let's head over to where we found the Snow Wraith last time.”

 

 

Xxx

Once on the island, I appoint the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs to camp duty, while Astrid, Eira and I go scout the island.

 

As we fly, I yell over the storm: “You see anything down there?”

 

I can only hear the pout when Eira speaks, “Hiccup, I can barely see you.” Astrid hums in agreement, “Maybe we should split up. Cover more ground.”

 

At the suggestion, I protest, and Eira backs me up.

 

“No. Stick together. It's safer,” I reason, and Eira hums, “Yeah. If we run into anything, our strength lies in our numbers.” I turn to Astrid, “okay?” Silence. “Okay!?” I groan, and hear Eira do the same beside me.

 

“Damn stubborn Viking,” Eira hisses as we return to the camp.

 

I whistle my appreciation as we land, “Wow! You got the tents up fast.” Snotlout scoffs, “I had to! It was the only way to keep out of that Thorston sandwich. “

 

Eira and I glance to Fishlegs, sandwiched between the twins. “Where's Astrid?“ he asks us. Eira sighs, “We got separated in the storm.“ Snotlout huffs a laugh, „Hah! She ditched you?” Eira blinks, confused—adorable—then frowns, “What? No. Why would she do that?“

 

When the storm dies down, Astrid returns. She tells us she found something, and we head out. She explains her theory of the Wraith hibernating, and Eira agrees. When I ask how she got all the way out here, she claims to have gotten lost.

 

Judging by Eira’s expression, she doesn’t buy it.

 

And neither do I.

 

When we find the cave, we proceed as planned, which, unfortunately, leads to the hunters cornering us inside the cave. After defending off two waves of hunters, Ryker makes a demand:

 

“Dragon Riders! Send out your leader to talk!”

 

Eira huffs, “it’s a trap, not a doubt about it.” Astrid nods, “I should go out. See what their game is.“ Snotlout nods, „Yeah, let Astrid go.” Then, Ryker adds:

 

“Hiccup Haddock! Let's talk this out, like men.”

 

Eira deadpans, “or…not,” and Fishlegs whimpers, “I don't like the sound of that.” Decisive, I turn to the group, “If there's one chance to settle this without bloodshed, I have to try.” Toothless moves to follow, but I stop him, “No, bud. If this is a trap, I may need you to get me out of it.” Tuff huffs, “Word of advice, open with a compliment.“

 

I nod, and turn to Ryker, and approach with caution.

 

“Hmm. Dagur was right,” he comments, ”You don't look like much.”

 

“Astrid was right. You look like a psycho,” I clap back. I set my shield on my metal leg, and demand answers: “What do you want, Ryker?”

 

Ryker smirks, “The dragon eye.”

 

“Not a chance.“

 

„It belongs to us, the Hunters. You stole it from our ship. And I will have it back.”

 

“Not today, you won't.“

 

„Oh, no? Look around. We're in front of you. The Snow Wraith is behind you. One time offer. Hand over the Dragon Eye and you're free to go.”

 

I pat myself down, then shrug, “Hm. Uh, sorry. I must have left it in my other pants.”

 

Ryker huffs, “In that case, surrender and you won't meet the same fate as your dragons.”

 

“Okay, here's my offer. Leave now and your men won't have to find out what burning flesh smells like.”

 

“You really don't have the Dragon Eye with you?”

 

“No.”

 

“And, you aren't coming out?”

 

“Not any time soon.“

 

„Don't say I didn't give you a chance.”

 

Before the hidden archer can strike, a lamp is knocked over, illuminating him, and giving me a chance to react and raise my shield. The hunters aim for my friends, but they handle themselves.

 

“That,” Eira pants, “was way too close.”

 

“I think you spoke too soon,” Astrid says, pointing to the entrance as Windshear aims a fire above it, causing it to collapse in itself.


	27. Ryker Grimborn

**Hiccup**

I huff as Eira asks, “Is everyone all right?” Fishlegs grunts, “define…’all right‘.“ Eira takes a deep breath, running a hand through her hair, which had come undone in the chaos, “we’re fine, Hiccup.”

 

Snotlout grunts, “Why would Ryker seal himself off from the key?” Astrid rolls her eyes, “He wasn't sealing himself out. He was sealing us in.” As Eira scans the cave entrance, I sigh, “Astrid's right. Ryker figures we'll fight the Snow Wraith for him and then he'll come in and deal with whoever survives.”

 

Snotlout nods, “Awesome. But we're not gonna do that, right?” Eira hums, “of course not,” she says, “that’s not why we’re here.” I nod, “The plan hasn't changed. We grab the Snow Wraith and get it out of here away from Ryker.” Snotlout nods, unimpressed, “Oh, is that all we have to do? So easy,“ he deadpans.

 

Snotlout lags behind as we carefully tread deeper. “I choose to think positive. We can do this,“ Tuff says, decisive. „Sure,” Ruff agrees, “We beat the Snow Wraith before! Sort of.” Fishlegs smiles, strained, “And it won't have a blizzard to hide in,” he adds. Tuff grins, nodding, “And we outnumber him five to one.”

 

Astrid hums, “I wouldn't be so sure about that,“ she says as we enter a large chamber, in which three Snow Wraiths are sleeping.

 

“Well,” Tuff shrugs, “at least they're still asleep, and they won't wake up.”

 

As they stir, Eira deadpans: “we really need to stop saying that kind of thing. We’re only jinxing ourselves.” Ruff growls at her brother, “You are the worst positive thinker ever.” “That's a very positive thing to say,“ he retorts.

 

„If we don't move, maybe it won't notice us,” Tuff whispers. However, the Wraith does notice us, and Fishlegs hisses: “Maybe if you didn't move and kept your mouth shut.”

 

**Eira**

Astrid growls, “what now?” and Hiccup looks like he hatches a plan upon seeing the arrow nestled in Tuff’s helmet. “Maybe we can put him back to sleep,“ he says, taking the arrow.

 

He runs towards the wraith, and drops to slide on his knees as he unfolds the shield into a crossbow, and knocks the arrow—

 

Missing the target.

 

“Well,” I cringe, “that didn’t work.”

 

Toothless runs to get Hiccup as the Wraiths aim their fire at us. As we take to the air, the wraiths burrow around us.

 

“Burrowing! That's new,” Hiccup exclaims, surprised, yet intrigued. Fishlegs whimpers, “I know. And I don't think I like it.” Snotlout hisses as one emerges, aiming for him, “Oh, I know I don't like it!” I avoid a hit aimed at me. “Ugh—” I grunt, “now they’re like whispering deaths!”

 

“Quick! Defensive formation! Everybody take an angle, fire as soon as you see them,” Hiccup commands, and we do as he says willingly.

 

After a short battle, the snow wraiths retreat.

 

“Anybody feel anything?“ Astrid asks as the cave falls silent. I shake my head, and Tuff sighs, “Just a profound sense of relief.” His sister sighs, dreamily, “And perhaps a tinge of sadness?” “Oh, exactly, sister.”

 

Fishlegs hums, “I think they're gone.” Hiccup sighs, relieved, “Maybe they tunneled all the way out. If they did...“

 

„That could be our way out, too,” Astrid says. I frown, “it could also mean they tunneled straight into Ryker.”

 

Hiccup falters at the prospect. He hadn’t even considered that.

 

“It could also be our way out,” Astrid says, ignoring the point I brought up. I simply nod, however.

 

A loud roar from outside causes us to flinch, then quickly rush through the tunnels.

 

When we emerge, we realize Ryker knew about the burrowing, and was even counting on it. “Looks like they're headed back to their ship along the south side of the glacier,” Astrid says, and I nod, threatening: “They're not gonna get there.”

 

We find them on the south side of the island, packing up their loot—right as the snow lets up.

 

“Great time for the snow to let up,” I deadpan. “Okay, we can't get too close. We need to stay out of the range of their arrows,” Fishlegs warns. Hiccup looks around, then smirks as his eyes settle on a sheet of ice above the docking point.

 

“Maybe we don't need to,” he smirks, “Ruff, Tuff, see that ice sheet up there?”

 

“Please say avalanche. Please say avalanche,” the twins pray.

 

Apparently, their prayers have been heard as Hiccup declares:

 

“We need an avalanche!“

 

As chaos reigns over the hunters, Hiccup and I go to face off with Ryker.

 

“Ryker! Looks like you're in the tough spot this time,” he jokes. Before a fight can break out, Heather swoops in, rescuing Ryker.

 

“Heather!” Hiccup shouts, and moves to follow, but I hold him back, “Hiccup, don’t,” I warn, and he turns to look at me, “we’ve done enough for today,” I tell him, “we’ll get him next time.”

 

Hiccup presses his lips together, then shakes his head.

 

“No,” he protests, “we can catch them!”

 

I blink, then nod, following. Together, we evade Ryker’s arrows as we trail Windshear. Toothless and Echo are about to shoot, when Astrid cuts us off. “Hiccup—” she begins, but he ignores her, “Astrid! Watch out!” he warns as we fly around her.

 

Before we can shoot Windshear down, Astrid shouts at us:

 

“Hiccup, no! Heather's with us!”

 

Xxx

 

Back on the edge, Astrid explains that they pretended to hate each other, so no one would suspect Heather.

 

“Heather's not evil? There goes that dream,” Snotlout complains, but Fishlegs beams, “Oh, I knew she was good at heart.”

 

Astrid fixes Hiccup and I with a desperate gaze, “Eira, Hiccup, would you say something? Please?“ she begs.

 

I risk a glance at Hiccup, who meets my eye, then sighs.

 

“We're supposed to be a team, Astrid,” he says. Astrid lowers her head, “I know I-I should've told you. I wanted to. I really did.“

 

„But you didn’t,“ I state, sadly. Astrid nods, equally sad. “I'm sorry,” she tells me, then addresses us both, “But without Heather, the Dragon Hunters would have a key to the Dragon Eye right now and those Snow Wraiths would not be safely hidden on another island.”

 

Hiccup scoffs, “Still doesn't explain why you wouldn't let us take her and Ryker down,” he reasons, “We could have captured the head of the Dragon Hunters.”

 

Astrid groans, briefly, “Hiccup, Ryker isn't the head of the Dragon Hunters,” Hiccup and I blink owlishly, then glance at each other, then back to Astrid, “According to Heather, their real leader is somebody named Viggo Grimborn,” she elaborates.

 

 

Ruff nods, appreciative, “Awesome name. Scary, but awesome.“ Tuff hums, “I don't know. Viggo Grimdeath would be cooler. Or how about Gore Grimskull. Grimskull!“

 

Astrid adresses us again, „ He lives in the shadows. Everyone's afraid of him, even Ryker. He has a lot of connections to a lot of dragon fight arenas,” my breath hitches, and I feel Hiccup’s gaze on my cheek, “Heather hasn't met him yet, but she's our best shot at drawing him out.”

 

Hiccup sighs, moving to leave, “Well, I hope she knows what she's doing. For all of our sakes.“


	28. War on the Edge

**Eira**

A few days later, Hiccup and my day starts rather…abruptly.

 

“Hiccup Haddock! Eira! Get your butts out here!”

 

I awake with a start to Astrid, shouting through our front door. Hiccup, meanwhile, was sitting on the floor, petting Toothless as he updated his map.

 

“Hiccup! Eira! I know you’re home!”

 

She shouts again. I sigh, jumping out of bed and rushing downstairs as Hiccup slowly rises to his feet.

 

“Good morning,” he says in passing, and I huff, “Morning,” back. When I open the door, Astrid is about to shout again.

 

“Finally,” she groans, instead, “we need to talk.”

 

Hiccup and I share a look.

 

“About what?” I ask. To the question, Astrid presents us with the twins’ helmets.

 

“They didn't stand their watch, Hiccup. Those dummies left two dummies in their place!” Astrid vents as we shuffle outside. I shrug, “You know, those dummies are probably just as effective as the twins.” Astrid groans, “Not funny. We built that watchtower so that-“

 

Hiccup raises his hands in defense as the two of us lean against the building’s wall, “I know why we built it, Astrid,” he sighs. Astrid grunts, “I just don't understand how this isn't driving you guys completely insane.”

 

“Because,” Hiccup reasons, “then there'd be three crazy people in this conversation and we probably wouldn't resolve anything.” I nod in agreement, but Astrid gasps, offended, “Are you saying I'm-“

 

“Astrid, let me talk to the twins. I'll get their side of the story, then we can figure out what we need to do,” Hiccup says, calming her. Astrid nods, slowly, “I guess it's a start.“

 

However, in that exact moment, the twins land.

 

“Well, if it isn't our crack security team now,” she deadpans.

 

As Astrid begins to chew them out, a terror mail arrives. Reading over his shoulder, I learn that it’s a distress call from Johann.

 

A few minutes later, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Hiccup are saddling up their dragons to answer the distress call. After some complaining, Astrid relents, staying on the edge with the twins and I.

 

As the others leave, the twins relax.

 

“Okay, I think the first team building exercise we should perform is that of going back to sleep. I mean, as a team, of course,“ Tuff says, and I’m not quite sure if he’s joking or not. “Couldn't agree more. What say you, Astrid?“ Ruff inquires. I glance at Astrid, who is currently leaving to hide the dragon eye, “I have to go hide this. And when I get back, I expect both of you to be sweating profusely from hard work.”

 

I sigh as Astrid walks off.

 

A few hours pass in peace. Well, relative peace. As peaceful as it can be, with the twins and Astrid.

 

When Astrid catches the twins making a zipline to the new outpost instead of stairs, she glares at them.

 

“Astrid, we know this wasn't what you were planning,” Ruff prefaces, “but we really think we're onto something here. The stairs have their own use for sure, but this can truly come in handy.” Astrid frowns, brows furrowed, “It can, huh?“ she challenges. Ruff nods.

 

“Yes. In the right situations.”

 

“And what situations would those be exactly, Ruffnut?”

 

Ruff falters. “Well, I mean, we could, if we were in a-“

 

Astrid scoffs, “You have no clue, do you? Didn't think so.“

 

„Is that a retalkrical question?” Tuff asks. Slowly, I notice the shift in Astrid’s demeanor.

 

The air fills with electricity.

 

“And do you know why? Because, the two of you don't think,” Astrid vents, and as I move to place my hand on her arm, she shoves me away, advancing on the twins, “You don't plan. You just come up with these crazy ideas and you forge ahead, with no regard for logic or what you're even supposed to be doing.” Believing she’s done, I begin, “As—” but she groans, “What am I gonna do with you guys? Seriously. Tell me!”

 

Then, for the first time, Ruff actually makes a stand.

 

“Well, you can start by being kind. Oh, wait, you can't do that because kindness is nowhere in that scrawny little body of yours!”

 

All three of us blink, taking a step back.

 

“What?” Astrid asks, surprised. I share a look with Tuff, “Sis—” he begins, but she waves him off, “Back up, bro! I got this.“ Astrid and Ruff stalk towards each other, with Tuff and me standing helplessly to the side.

 

“Do you know what your problem is, Ruffnut?” Astrid asks. The other blonde scoffs, “Oh, you bet I do. I've got a list of problems so long, I can't even keep track. Question is, do you know what your problem is, Astrid?”

 

“My problem?” she scoffs, incredulous, glancing at me, “Are you serious? Eira, did you hear that?” I back up, hands raised in surrender, “Astrid—”

 

“Allow me to lay it out for you, my flaxen-haired friend,” Ruff interrupts, “You have no respect for the people around you who are just trying to help and be a part of the team. You have no respect for Fishlegs, certainly none for Snotlout, and you couldn't have less respect for the two of us! The only people you respect, are Eira and Hiccup!” she takes a big step forward, towards Astrid, “Now, you can go ahead and shame the others. You can mock this entire island of dragons if you wish. But I am not gonna stand here and listen to you insult the entire "nut" family tree!”

 

Then, Ruffnut stomps off, and the hill falls silent for a moment.

 

“She's wrong, you know,” Astrid tells Tuff, “I do. I…” she falters, then, through clenched teeth, “respect… you guys.” I frown, shaking my head. Tuff sighs, “Oh, please. You can barely even say it. So sad, Astrid. So, so sad.“

 

As he disappears in the forest, she turns to me.

 

“I…I’m not really…like that, am I?”

 

Her voice is laced with hurt, and I can barely stand meeting her eyes.

 

But I do.

 

“You can be…a bit of a control freak,” I say, carefully placing a hand on her shoulder, “but, you’re still my friend.” She forces a smile, but it’s strained. I sigh.

 

“Look, Astrid. The twins are…well. crazy. I know it’s hard to deal with, hell, even Hiccup struggles with it, but…they can have some pretty good ideas,” I back away from her, letting her breathe, “you just have to listen, once in a while.”

 

Echo and I take off, leaving Astrid to figure things out herself.

 

Xxx

 

When Tuff passes me training with Atri in the forest, with news of an invasion, we rush back to the clubhouse, where Astrid is telling him what to do.

 

And disregarding his ideas.

 

Astrid doesn’t consider even listening to him until her materials run dry. In a moment of desperation, she relents.

 

“What else can we lose?” she shrugs, and I nod.

 

“Now,” I turn to Tuff after he lists what we can, in fact, lose, “work that maniacally clever brain of yours, and come up with something to save us all.”

 

And he does, utilizing all four of us in the process.

 

The first course of action is coating the ropes the hunter use to scale the cliff with monstrous nightmare gel, and ignite it. Astrid compliments the creativity, and we proceed to set up dummies, imitations of our friends and family to scare them off.

 

Next, Astrid and I lure Dagur and his men into a zippelback-gas trap.

 

Then, pre-made ideas run out, and Tuff is forced to think of something on the fly.

 

Tuff’s plan is great: first, we lure them to the cliff, then the night terrors show themselves. After Ryker shoots the leader down, Stormfly and Echo  fire at the others, causing them to scatter and attack the hunters.

 

Astrid, Atri and Tuff defend the edge, meanwhile I pin Dagur against the foot of the cliff with my knives.

 

“Hello, Eir—WHOAH!” he gasps as I trap him under my blades.

 

As Ryker has Tuff pinned, a miracle happens—

 

Hiccup returns, with dozens of wild dragons behind him.

 

Dagur and I stare at him, and Dagur frowns, “Why does he always have to make such a production out of everything? I really hate that guy.“

 

As soon as the words leave his mouth, I punch him in the face, knocking him out.

 

Soon after, Heather arrives. We feign her scaring me off, and I return to Hiccup’s side as he confronts Ryker once more.

 

“We will meet again, Hiccup Haddock!” he declares, before Heather picks him off the beach, and returns to the fleeing ships.


	29. Return of the Skrill

**Hiccup**

After the attack on the edge, the seashocker happens. Fishlegs finds one on loki-day, and accidentally traps it in the cove of the edge. Upon fighting off some Scauldrons and freeing it, we work as a team to loki the twins.

 

A few days after that, we get a message from Alvin, saying there was an attack on outcast island. We leave Atri in charge of the edge, and head out to investigate. There, we find nothing hinting at an attack from Ryker and his men.

 

However, we do find scorch marks that look intimidatingly familiar.

 

“These scorch marks, do these look familiar to anyone?” I ask, and Fishlegs frowns, “Hiccup, do you think it could be...” he trails off, unable to finish. Eira scowls, “that’s impossible,” she states, “we trapped the Skrill in ice!” I huff, “we should go check on it,” I shrug at her warning glare, “just to make sure. No use jumping to conclusions, right?”

 

After a quick check, we notice with sinking hearts that the Skrill is, in fact, free. Judging by the storm brewing in the distance, Fishlegs concludes that the Skrill is heading for Berk. we quickly mount our dragons, and return in order to help the A-team defend Berk.

 

In the brief battle, the A-team’s riders are struck down, leaving us to take care of things. In the chaos of rushing to help them, Toothless targets the Skrill.

 

“Toothless, NO--!” I shout as he fires at the Skrill. The impact from plasma meeting lightning send me spiraling for Berk. Toothless chases after, but crash lands in a pile of sacks of wheat. In my panic, I open the dragonfly, which is situated on my back.

 

After shakily gliding for a while, I land on Skullcrusher, as he and my dad survey the skies.  

 

“Oh! Hey, room for one more?”

 

My dad raises a brow at me, “Where in the name of Thor did those wings come from?”

 

I blink, “Wings? Oh, yes. Uh, I'll tell you later. Right now, I have to get my dragon.”

 

My dad lands in the plaza, and I run to greet Toothless as Eira joins him.

 

“Hiccup,” she calls, “you okay?” I nod, patting Toothless. My dad huffs, “Interesting strategy, going nose to nose with the Skrill.” I sigh, “Yeah, that wasn't my strategy.“

 

Eira frowns, eyes trained on the sky as the others join us as well.

 

“Well, all the huts seem to be in fairly good condition,” Fishlegs assesses. Astrid frowns, “All except for one,“ she says, pointing to my dad’s place. “My house!” he cries.

 

“Hey, Chief, is the charred look in this year?” Tuff jokes, and Ruff adds, “I actually happen to think it's trés chic, Chief. I'm thinking of doing it to our hut back on the Edge.”

 

“Weird that Stoick's house is the only one the Skrill attacked,” Astrid hums. Fishlegs nods, addressing me, “Huh. That could explain why the Skrill went to Outcast Island and then here.” Eira gasps, quietly, then fixes me with wide eyes, “it’s looking for you.”

 

I frown at the ground, nodding.

 

“And Outcast Island is the last place it saw you guys, before-“ Astrid begins, and I grunt, “Before we led it into the crevasse and sealed it inside.”

 

After some further discussion, I decide to pursue it. As we stand on the takeoff seastack of Berk, getting ready for a fight, Eira approaches me.

 

“You're sure this is the way you want to play it?”

 

I nod, “It's me and Toothless it wants. It's me and Toothless it's gonna get.”

 

“But don't you think it would be better if we were there? It doesn't stand a chance against all of us.“

 

“And it knows that, which is why I don't think it'll show up unless it knows it's just me and Toothless.”

 

Eira finally relents, and we proceed with our plan.

 

they wait by a newer, deeper crevasse for me to lure it in, but it learned. It avoids the trap, forcing me to improvise.

 

After it seals my entrance, I bust out of the exit, redirecting it from the jorgensons to myself. In order to drive it away from my friends, we fly to the reaper. We crash land there after Toothless’ tail catches on fire, and im forced to make a scrappy spare.

 

In my panic, I mistakenly lead the Skrill to the hunters, handing them a dangerous weapon.

 

Back on the Edge, the twins seize me for the tail I made Toothless (of the reaper sail), and Eira peels them off me, then helping me to my feet.

 

“How could you even think that? Hiccup? A Dragon Hunter? Just the idea that he would even have anything to do with them! Huh!“ Fishlegs shouts, outraged. I run a hand through my hair, “Actually, Fishlegs, let's not go quite that far.”

 

A few minutes later, the riders are all caught up on what happened.

 

“You let the Dragon Hunters capture the Skrill?” Astrid asks, incredulously. I don’t dare look at Eira, afraid of how she must be feeling, “That wasn't the plan,” I rebut, hastily, “They were supposed to take it down and then we would swoop in and grab it away. But—”

 

“They got there first.”

 

The sound of Eira finishing my sentence makes me flinch, then deflate. Snotlout scoffs, “So, Dagur has the Skrill again? Great! Now he's just gonna chain that thing up like a puppet and take him on a "Greatest Hits" attack run of the archipelago!” Spitelout grunts. “I agree, Dad,” Snotlout nods, “I'm very disappointed in Hiccup, too.“

 

Eira groans, “would you just shut up?” she hisses, and it makes me look at her. her eyes are filled with rage, and she’s obviously mad. But at who is uncertain.

 

“They had some sort of new net-shooting catapult,” I say in my defense. “Net-shooting catapult. You know, no one ever plans for the intangibles,” Ruff says, nodding.

 

Fishlegs frowns, “But, Hiccup, it's just-“

 

“Confusing. I know that I, for one, am confused,” Tuff interrupts. Ruff hums.

 

“Yet, intrigued.“

 

„Ah, yes. Moral ambiguity. Something else you can never see coming. Yep, catapult nets and moral ambiguity.“

 

I sigh at the twins, “Look, there's really no moral ambiguity here. I messed up. I really messed up. And I'm not sure how to fix it.”

 

As soon as the words leave my mouth, the twins gasp. “Oh, what now?“ I ask, irritated. Tuff confesses, “We've just never heard you say that before. You always know how to fix it.“ I roll my eyes, shrugging, “Yeah, well, guess what? I'm not perfect.“

 

„What? No. What? Whose painting am I going to have above my bed?” Tuff asks, and Eira smacks his shoulder as she passes him, making her way to me.

 

“First of all,” she says, addressing the twins, “gross, also, inappropriate, secondly,” she addressed me, placing a hand on my shoulder, “everything you did, you did to protect that dragon and to protect all of us,” she says, hand on her hip as she prods my chest with her finger to accentuate every fact, “Now,” she says, placing her other hand on her hip, “the question isn't how you fix it, it's how we all fix it. As a team.”

 

Her eyes bore into me, and I feel my resolve for a platonic relationship between us waver, and I smile as the riders move to stand by my side. “My dad says we're letting you off too easy,” Snotlout says, “but we're still in.”

 

I nod, and we speculate where they might be headed. Once we pinpoint a possible location, we head out.

 

 

On the island, Spitelout goes against my original plan, forcing me to improvise once more. Using him as a distraction, we sneak to the beach where the Skrill is being held. As I try to train it, it roars in protest.

 

“All right, pal, let's just keep it down or they'll hear us,” I whisper.

 

“Oh, it's too late for that.”

 

The low voice causes us all to whip around. In a flurry, Eira and Astrid pull out their weapons. The hunters trap our dragons, and bring in the Jorrgensons. Then, Dagur enters.

 

“Told you he'd come back for my Skrill. How could you, Hiccup? We've barely had time to get reacquainted.” He approaches the cage, cooing, “It's all right, baby. This is all still so new.“

 

Ryker smirks, “Never mind that, Dagur. Just look at all the new dragons your friend has brought us. Cage 'em up. And muzzle the Night Furys.“

 

As they shove me onto the beach, I glance at the Skrill with a smirk.

 

“What are you thinking?“ Astrid asks. Eira smirks, “I feel a plan brewing.” I huff, “That the enemy of my enemy-„ „might kill us all?” Astrid offers, and I chuckle, “Yes. But he also might help us.”

 

In an act of fearless bravery, I shove the hunters away from Toothless, and tell him to get the cage onto dry land. As the Skrill causes chaos, Eira laughs, triumphally.

 

When it ceases fire, trying to fly away, Ryker aims for it with a dragon root arrow. In an act of stupid bravery, I move to stand between it and the arrow.

 

“Hiccup!” I hear Eira protest, but, before the arrow hits me square in the heart, Toothless jumps between us, and it bounces off the muzzle.

 

The Skrill hovers overhead. It’s eyes lock with mine, then Dagur and Ryker’s. as it dives, I duck against Toothless, but it never aims for me. instead, it chases the hunters.

 

In the chaos, Spitelout shoots it down with a dragonroot arrow, and the beach—finally—falls silent.

 

Xxx

**Eira**

In the end, Hiccup decides not to trap the Skrill. Instead, he lets it roam free. As we move to remount our dragons and return home, I grab his arm, forcing him to look at me.

 

“You haven’t looked at me all night,” I say, slyly, “I’m lonely, you know.” Hiccup flushes, stuttering, “I—I—Eira—” I laugh at his expense, dropping his arm. He bites his lip.

 

“I’m proud of you,” I say, beaming. Hiccup’s face returns to it’s usual, pale hue, “What?” he asks, “Why?” I hum, shrugging.

 

I pace in front of him, “well. first you admitted to having messed up, and asked for help—” he scoffs, and I correct, “more or less. Now you let the dragon go.”

 

Hiccup shrugs, scratching his neck, “it wasn’t…I didn’t do it for…ya know. I did it cause’ it felt right.” I smile, nodding, “yeah,” I agree, “cause…it’s not his fault that Dagur wants to use him so badly.”

 

He takes a deep breath, nodding.

 

“Yeah.”

 

I smile, laughing as I shake my head. “Good going,” I say, as I go in for a hug, then whisper against his ear: “stable boy.” Before I remove myself from him, I kiss his cheek.

 

I don’t know how far is too far with him, at this point, but my impulsivity often gets the better of me.

 

But this time, I don’t regret it.


	30. Maces and Talons, part one

**Hiccup**

As we return to the edge after another successful ambush on the hunters, Astrid approaches me.

 

“We have to pull Heather out. If I hadn't reacted, her cover would have been blown.” I huff, leaning against Eira, “Oh,” I nod, “I wanted her out weeks ago and somebody talked me into...” Astrid sighs, “I know! But, things were different then.“

 

„How?“ Eira asks, tilting her head. Astrid bites her lip, “It's way too dangerous.” “It’s always been dangerous,” I retort, and Eira nods. Astrid sighs, “This has gotten crazy, Hiccup. And, she hasn't even met up with this Viggo character.”

 

Eira nods, slipping out from under my arm to approach Astrid, “Exactly. Viggo Grimborn leads the Dragon Hunters!” he exclaims. I nod, stepping up, “If we can take him down, the whole Dragon Hunter army will be without a leader and they will collapse.” Astrid sighs, lip quivering as she speaks, “If something happens to Heather... “

 

Eira and I exchange a glance, and I nod. “Nothing is going to happen to her. She's way too smart for that,“ Eira assures. I hum, adding: „And if she thought for a second that they were onto her, Windshear would get her out. Besides, what do you think she would do if we tried to pull her out of there?”

 

Astrid’s silence speaks volumes, and I proceed.

 

“Exactly. She'd never go for it. You have to remember that.”

 

Meanwhile, Snotlout and Tuff zip pass us, then have a Bro Moment, and Astrid groans in annoyance, “Ugh! Will you two please take it somewhere else? I can't hear myself think!” she grunts, before storming off. After Tuff and Snotlout leave, the only ones left are Eira and I.

 

It’s been days since the Cheek Kiss, but it still lingers fresh in my mind. And yet, I haven’t been able to approach her about it. What would I even say? _Hey, Eira I noticed you kissed me on the cheek the other day, what was with that?_ Yeah. Like that’ll end well.

 

“So,” Eira says, “that was a successful day.” I huff, rolling my eyes. _How can you act so casual while I’m freaking out over here?_ “Yeah, if you don’t count you almost drowning, _again_.”  Eira scoffs, “please,” she waves me off, “I’ve been closer to drowning than that.”

 

I nod, “true. Speaking of which…” I shake my head, incredulous, “how do you still adore swimming, despite…your…”

 

“Penchant for almost-drowning?” she offers. I huff. “Yeah,” I nod, “that.” She shrugs, pressing her lips together, “dunno,” she shrugs, “I’m just…not that afraid of dying by the hands of nature, I guess.”

 

She moves to leave, leaving me to stare after her in awe, but she stops at the door. She places a hand on the frame and glances at me.

 

“Besides,” she smiles, “I know you’ll come to save me, if need be.”

 

And then, she’s gone.

 

And her smile haunts my thoughts.

 

 

In the evening, Astrid, Eira and I meet up with Heather.

 

“You sure you weren't followed?” Astrid asks as Heather lands on the seastack. “Positive. Besides, Viggo suspects Ryker and Dagur,” she explains, hands on her hips. “He asked me to go with him to capture the Flightmare. Just me, Windshear and him.“

 

I frown, “Flightmare? Why would Viggo want the Flightmare?” I question, and Heather pouts, “Hiccup, you're missing the point.” Astrid smirks, arms crossed, “He does that from time to time.” I stutter, “N-no I don’t.”

 

Finally, Eira speaks up, “Actually, Hiccup raises a valid point,” she moves to lean against me, “why does Viggo want the Flightmare?” Heather scoffs, “does it matter? Look. It's me, Viggo and Windshear. The perfect time for an ambush.“

 

I sigh, „I agree, but how exactly does Viggo think the three of you are going to capture the Flightmare?” Heather huffs, and I think to see a hint of panic in her eyes upon recalling Viggo, “You haven't met Viggo Grimborn. He is a professional Dragon Hunter.“

 

I nod, humming, „Right, but you're not going to actually let him capture it.” Heather rolls her eyes, “Of course not. That's where the ambush comes in. You guys show up, grab Viggo and we set the Flightmare back on its path.” I hum, nodding, hand on my chin, “Hmm. Now all we have to do is find it.”

 

“It follows a stream of glowing algae as its food source,” Heather recalls, and I nod, “Right.” “Last year, I spent a lot of time tracking it, pinning down its location every couple of weeks. I know where it should be and I gave that information to Viggo,” Heather explains, and Eira drops her fist into her palm with a quiet Smack!, “Which made him trust you even more!” she concludes. Heather smirks, “Exactly. Listen, I better get back,” Heather hands Astrid a map, “This is the algae trail. Follow it to here.” She points out a location, “This is where we'll be.”

 

“So will we,” Eira declares, palm resting on my back.

 

As we make our way back to the edge to get the others, I notice her frowning.

 

“What is it?” I ask, albeit unclear if I want to know. Eira sighs, “it’s just…this seems too easy. Heather has done nothing to earn Viggo’s trust,” she shrugs, “everytime we encounter her, she’s sabotaging the hunters, fighting them from the inside. You’d have to be an idiot not to find her suspicious.”

 

Astrid scoffs, “please, Eira,” she glances at us, “you’re being paranoid. You heard her. he doesn’t suspect a thing.”

 

Eira frowns, then takes a deep breath, nodding, “you’re right,” she forces a smile, “I’m just overthinking it.”

 

 

That same night, we head out. “Whoa! Heather's tracking and mapping skills are quite extraordinary. Is there no end to that girl's talents?“ Fishlegs gushes. Tuff hums, “Um. Can we just talk about the elephant in the sky for a second?” he asks.

 

“No!” I reply.

 

He ignores me, “Cool. Why do we think Viggo wants the Flightmare so badly?” Ruff tilts her head, “Maybe Viggo likes the way that algae stuff makes you glow when you rub it all over yourself,” she suggests.

 

Eira hums, “you know, Ruff may be onto something.” I nod, agreeing: “He's gotta be using its algae or its paralyzing spray for _something_.” Astrid shrugs, “We could ask him ourselves, if we were waiting for him when he gets there,” she scoffs, urging Stormfly forward.

 

As we land on the island, we do so at the highest peak of it, overlooking the river of algae.

 

“There! Let's stay together. We need to make sure Viggo doesn't get anywhere near that dragon,” I remind them. Eira nods, “lead the way, stable boy.” I ignore her pet name for me, in favor of letting Fishlegs ask: “How will we know when Viggo's here?”

 

Toothless growls, pointing out the approaching ship.

 

“he’s already here,” Eira growls.

 

**Eira**

As Hiccup hands the twins a bag, reminding them what to do, Astrid, Fishlegs and I notice the other boats, approaching from the horizon.

 

Upon pointing it out to Hiccup, we deduce that Heather and Viggo might not be coming at all, and that it was all a set up—

 

They found out Heather’s with us.

 

The twins proceed with luring the dragon away, meanwhile we try not to get shot out of the sky. As we distract the troops, the twins and Hiccup come up with a plan.

 

We dive, close to the boats, dropping the glowing algae on it, in hopes of the dragon attacking the ships to get to it.

 

And he does.

 

But the dragon trappers are smart. They trap the flightmare, and when Heather comes to it’s rescue, she’s trapped too. Hiccup sends Astrid to help her, while we get acquainted with Viggo.

 

His ship, however, is deserted.

 

“Where is he?” Hiccup asks. I shrug, “I-I don’t know. He…he got away, somehow.” Just then, Astrid joins us on the bow. “We couldn't get Heather. There were too many of them,“ she explains.

 

I step forward, “and the flightmare?”

 

“Gone.”

 

“Viggo, too,” Hiccup sighs, running a hand through his hair, “Astrid, this guy isn't messing around.”

 

I huff, arms crossed, “No kidding.”

 

Hiccup bites his lip (which shouldn’t be as attractive as it is), “Our dragons may not be enough,” he sighs, “We're gonna have to out-think this guy, outsmart him somehow or Heather and Windshear have no chance of...” he trails off.

 

“Don't say it,” Astrid hisses, clutching her arms in an attempt to keep her composure, “Please,” she begs, “just don't say it.”


	31. Maces and Talons, part two

**Eira**

When we return to Dragon’s Edge in the morning, it’s completely trashed.

 

“Look at this. I feel violated,” Fishlegs sighs. Hiccup glares at the horizon, and I stand behind him, staring at his back. “they trashed the entire base,” I say, “looking for that damned eye.”

 

“This is the last part of Viggo's plan,” he glowers as I move to stand closer. With the tensity in his shoulders, it feels unsafe to touch him. “Lead us away from the Edge so the rest of the hunters in the armada can stay behind and come after the Dragon Eye,” Snotlout summarizes. Hiccup turns to me, hissing: “How did I not see that?”

 

Not knowing how to react properly, I place a hand on his shoulder. Immediately, they sag, and his posture relaxes.

 

“Come on,” he says, as he jogs towards our hut, where he’d hid the dragon eye.

 

Hiccup opens the door to his workshop, aiming for the chest. Upon opening it, he rummages through it briefly, then deflates.

 

“It's gone. They got it.”

 

Snotlout tilts his head, “Are you _sure_ you put it away after you got it back from the twins?”

 

Hiccup and I blink, exchanging a glance, then I address Snotlout: “Got it back from the twins? What are you talking about?“

 

 

And so, we learn about their secret hideout, where they’d taken the eye to play with. However, since they kind of saved the day by doing so, we can’t really chastise them for it.

 

Hiccup sighs, and leaves the cave, settling against the wall. I follow him. I place a hand on his shoulder, treading carefully, “Hey. You okay?”

 

Hiccup sighs, walking away, “Yeah,” he says, then falters, “No. I let it happen,” he paces, “I put Heather and Windshear in that position. I risked the Dragon Eye being taken,” he throws his hands up, then lets them fall, “I fell for Viggo's plan.” He sighs, “It's a mess.”

 

“True,” I nod, and he looks at me with those big, impossibly intense green eyes, “But, if there's a mess, we clean it up,” I say as the other join me, “All of us. Together.“

 

Fishlegs nods, “We can get the "A" Team from Berk, load up whatever weapons we can and go in, dragons blazing!“

 

Tuff perks up, “Can I bring Macey? She's been begging to come along on a mission.”

 

Hiccup, however, puts his foot down.

 

“No!” we all flinch, and blink owlishly, “No, we're not going anywhere. Nobody is going anywhere. Not yet anyway. Think about it. We do what we do really well. We're a pretty smart group. We're fast, we're fearless and we ride dragons.” he pauses, briefly, “But this guy, Viggo, he manipulated us like we were a bunch of inexperienced little kids. If we have any chance against him, we can't go in, dragons blazing like we usually do.” He shakes his head, “No, that could get Heather and Windshear killed. That could get one of us killed,” as he says that last part, we lock eyes. I frown.

 

Tuff nods, “Well, I ,for one, am definitely against getting us killed. Or at least my getting killed.“ Ruff supplies, „Yep, I have to agree. And not just because we're twins and we always think the same thing.”

 

“So you just want to leave Viggo to hunting and hurting dragons at will? You want to do nothing?“ Astrid asks, and i huff, “Astrid, when have we ever done ‘nothing’?” and Hiccup swallows thickly, “I want to do the right thing,” he confesses, “And that is going to take some thinking.”

 

Xxx

 

Hiccup decides to return to the abandoned ship to check again if we missed something. As we search below deck, I sigh.

 

“We've been through this place before, Hiccup. They took everything when they left.“

 

Hiccup hums as he strolls down the hall, “You ever notice, Viggo never actually puts himself in danger? He fights with his intellect. Planning every move, accounting for every scenario. Take Heather.“ I frown, then quirk my brow, „You think he knew she was working with us all along?”

 

He hums, shrugging, “I think, at some point, he found out, and then he used her to manipulate us.“

 

As Toothless rounds the corner, he finds something, growling to let us know. Echo trots over to check it out, and Hiccup hums, “What you got there, bud?”

 

We find a square box, over which a cloth is draped. Hiccup gives me a look, and I lean over to pull it off. Hiccup takes a step back in surprise at the sight before us.

 

“What is it?” I ask, staring at the figurines. Hiccup sighs, “Maces & Talons. A game traditionally played for heirs of tribes,” he explains, crouching by it. I follow as he continues, “to hone their strategy skills…”

 

He points to the left most piece, “the Viking king….that’s supposed to be me, trying to save the Traitor,” his expression is grave. I frown at the piece on the right, “whose that, then?”

 

“The Chief of the Marauders. If I had to guess, I'd say Viggo.” I huff, pouting, as he picks up the broken piece that lies between the two, “And this piece? This is the "Traitor".“

 

Upon glancing at him, he seems troubled.

 

“Also known as Heather. It's almost like Viggo wanted you to see this,” I suggest, and he nods. “It's a challenge from him to me. He's daring me to play.” I frown, taking Heather’s pieces.

 

My lips quiver as I ask my next question, as I dread the answer.

 

“Why did he break Heather's piece?”

 

Hiccup looks me in the eye, a million emotions lighting them up, and he frowns.

 

“Because the Traitor dies in the end. The Traitor always dies.“

 

My breath catches, but I recover quickly, replacing my shock with a scowl.

 

“Not if I can help it.”

 

Xxx

Back on the edge, after clearing up that no, Hiccup isn’t becoming chief, and no, Viggo isn’t here to play M&T, we begin to talk about the stakes.

 

“We're playing for real. With real people. Viggo is forcing my hand. He's making me play him for Heather's life,“ Hiccup explains. Astrid frowns, “And what happens if you don't play?“ she asks. Hiccup and I share a look, and he drops the disembodied ‘traitor’ piece onto the board.

 

“No,” Fishlegs whimpers, and Astrid approaches, rapidly, “you have to play, Hiccup,” she urges, voice dense with air, and desperate, “You have to.” We nod, “We know,” I say, “we are.”

 

Snotlout scowls, “we need a strategy.” Hiccup nods, “that we do,” I say, “And that strategy has to be different than any he's ever seen or tried. Otherwise, Heather won't stand a chance.“ Hiccup nods, briefly focusing on my face before returning his attention to the board.

 

Xxx

 

Hiccup comes up with a plan, which we execute that night.

 

We start by approaching the base. In our way stand a line of Typhoomerangs block our path. Viggo probably expects us to go around, in order to avoid the fire. Instead, we fly down the eye of the fire-hurricane, blasting through the defenses.

 

Hiccup sends us to free the Typhoomerangs as he goes in search of Heather. Before he disappears, I call out:

 

“Good luck! Be careful!”

 

Xxx

About half an hour later, Hiccup emerges with the flightmare. After it shoots Snotlout and the twins out of the sky, Hiccup commands: “We need to get this thing out of here, back on its food trail.” I nod, “okay, but how!?”

 

In that moment, Heather appears.

 

“Heather!” Astrid exclaims, relief lacing her voice.

 

Heather and Windshear scare the Flightmare off, sending it back on it’s trail. Heather, Fishlegs and Astrid retreat once it’s gone, but Hiccup lingers.

 

“Let's sweep the tunnels! Come on!” he demands, but I don’t follow. “Hiccup, there's no way he's still down there. You know Viggo had this whole thing figured out from start to finish. He's long gone by now,“ I tell him. Hiccup stops, growling. In his frustration, he shouts, enraged, before turning, and retreating.

 

 

When we regroup, Heather isn’t there, and Hiccup is glaring at the horizon. I approach, carefully. “Where's Heather?“ he asks. I glance to Astrid, who shakes her head before continuing to calm Stormfly. “He got the Dragon Eye, didn't he?“ I ask, in return.

 

Hiccup frowns.

 

I place my hand on his arm, “We'll get it back, Hiccup,” I promise, as Astrid approaches, “Besides, he has no Snow Wraith key. Without that, it's useless,“ she reasons. Hiccup nods, „And he knows that. So, why did he want it so badly?“

 

_What if there’s more than one key?_

The thought is random, sudden, surprising, and shaking me to my core.

 

I decide not to give Hiccup a reason to consider this possibility, deciding it doesn’t really matter, since Viggo is pretty much a genius in all things dragon, anyway. One Artifact more or less won’t change the tides of the budding war.

 

At least, that’s what I’m hoping for.


	32. Buffalord Soldier

**Hiccup**

Months pass. In these months, I search relentlessly for Viggo, who seems to have dropped off the map. One morning, I sneak out to go recon with Toothless—one of my many escapades, to be honest—but I’m caught by Astrid.

 

Now, you must know, Astrid knows about my feelings for Eira. Well, I’ve confessed them to her. the others are still going on about us being as-good-as-married already, but they don’t actually know I’m in love with Eira. So. However, she hasn’t shut up about me being more…bold…with her. this also led to Astrid and me becoming closer, due to my constant gushing.

 

So, I suppose, it’s no surprise she knew I’d sneak out again soon. Last time I snuck out, Eira fulfilled her role as second in command, properly chewing me out, and I’d prefer to avoid a repeat of that day.

 

I manage to lose Astrid quickly, and run into a hunter ship. The hunters aboard the ship pretended to having been taken out, and displayed an ability to work without Ryker and Viggo leading them.

 

Which didn’t real help things.

 

Either way, I ended up stranded on an island while Toothless recovered from the dragon root. While on the island, I met Dagur. Dagur, who had apparently become a ‘good guy’. This fact I didn’t buy, however, until Toothless and he swooped in to save me from being escorted by the hunters.

 

The only one I tell this to, ends up being Eira. She laughs at it, but I know she means well.

 

She always does.

 

 

A few weeks later, Eira returns from patrol looking dazed. She interrupts Fishlegs and I as we test out new heat-proof glasses I’d made.

 

“Eira?” Astrid asks as she enters, catching my attention, “are you okay? What's wrong? Did you see something on patrol?“ Eira bites her lip as she meets my eye, and she nods. Fishlegs speaks up next, “Hunters? Trapped Dragons? Viggo?“

 

Tuff butts in unceremoniously, „Oh! I love this game. Okay, now it's my turn, everyone quiet. Eira, is what you found bigger than a yak box?”

 

Normally, she would glare at Tuff, but, right now she doesn’t have the strength.

 

“I found a fishing boat.”

 

She forces the words out, similar to how one would pull of a bandaid, or take out a splinter. “I'm supposed to guess before you tell me. Doesn't anyone know how to play? But just for the record, a boat is bigger than a yak box. So, I'll just score this one a win for the old T-Nut. Scratch one off in the Tuffnut column,“ Tuff rants, making me roll my eyes.

 

“It was just drifting out there,” Eira continues, “We went to take a closer look. But what we found inside it was...“ I carefully step closer as Snotlout asks, “Was?”

 

Eira’s golden eyes seem lifeless, almost, as she looks at me.

 

“Bodies,” she hisses, “Skin was all pale and green. We got out of there as fast as we could.” I exchange a look with Astrid, who frowns.

 

“Survivors?“ Fishlegs asks. Eira scowls, “one.” I nod, “Then we need to go back out there and help them. Toothless.“

 

Before we can take off, Astrid grabs me by the arm, holding me back, “Hiccup it's too late.”

 

Fishlegs nods, anxiously, “Um, Hiccup, "pale green skin"? I hate to be the harbinger of doom, but—” I sigh, holding a hand up, “I know what you're thinking Fishlegs, but—” “The scourge of Odin.”

 

I groan as soon as the words leave his mouth. “Let's not throw that word around too loosely, because –” Snotlout gapes, “Wait. Back it up. Did he say "Scourge of Odin‘?“ I sigh, “Yes, but there's no need to panic.”

 

Eira huffs, “what’s the Scourge of Odin? Mind filling me in?” Snotlout scoffs, “The Scourge of Odin. Just the plague that tore through the archipelago centuries ago, wiping out entire Viking villages! Yeah, why would we worry about that? Quick, Hookfang! I need a mask for my mouth.”

 

Eira blinks, then her eyes widen. As the riders break out, panicking, I rally them up again:

 

“There hasn't been a single case of the Scourge for centuries. Plus, Eira got out of there right away.” I turn to her, “Are you sure you're okay?“

 

Eira flinches, and her hand rushes to cover something on her arm and she smiles, nodding just a bit too quickly, “Yeah. I'm fine. Really.“

 

 

 

That night, i wake up to Echo licking my face.

 

“W-What!? E-Echo? What are—”

 

I whine, but stop abruptly as I hear heavy, labored breathing beside me.

 

“Eira,” I whisper, eyes widening at the sight of her in obvious pain. She groans, sitting up and cradling her head. “Hey,” I whisper, and she glares at me, “what are you doing up?” I frown. “I could be asking you the same thing.”

 

Echo mewls, and Eira sighs.

 

“Echo woke me,” I explain, “he seemed worried.” Eira rolls her eyes, “I’m fine—” her reassurance, however, it cut short by her coughing—

 

And then I see the scratch.

 

I jump out of bed, “stay here,” I order, “I’m gonna be right back.”

 

Before I can slip away, she asks: “Where are you going?” the look in her eyes is full of fear, and it breaks my heart to leave, “to get Fishlegs,” I explain, turning back around and brushing a strand of hair from her face, “we’re going to fix this.”

 

Eira whimpers, but I don’t have time to dwell on that.

 

Xxx

 

After Fishlegs and Atri confirms that, yes, Eira has the scourge of Odin, we’re discussing a solution, Snotlout delivers Gothi’s notes to us. In them, I find something.

 

“Fishlegs, look! In Gothi's notes there's a cure for the Scourge of Odin. A green solution made from the saliva of a Buffalord dragon.” Fishlegs looks at me like I just gave a death sentence. “What? What is it?“

 

“Well it's just...“ he mutters, and Eira sighs, “There aren't anymore Buffalord.” Astrid nods, entering the scene, “They were all hunted to extinction during the Scourge's last outbreak.”

 

“We don’t know that for sure,” I protest, “We need to get out there and find one.” Fishlegs frowns, “But we don't even know where to start looking. There's no mention of the Buffalord anywhere. It's like they were wiped from history.”

 

Eira forces herself to stand, “I already told you,” she claims, “I’m f-ine—”

 

As she speaks, however, the strength leaves her legs, and she begins to collapse. Before she hits the floor, I run across the room to catch her, “Eira!”

 

She grunts, “I’m…fine,” she says, but her words are undermined by the coughing that follows.

 

 

Xxxx

 

As we comb through our notes, the twins find a map, leading to an island where we later find the Buffalord.

 

“We found a location,” I declare, after pinpointing the island on the map, “Now let's hope to Odin they still exist.”

 

On the flight there, I warn the Buffalord might be skittish towards humans, due to the fact they were hunted to extinction. However, as it turned out, Buffalords were pretty much harmless—as long as you didn’t aggravate it.

 

After a night’s worth of searching, we find the Buffalord. However,. finding out it doesn’t stay liquid if in the air for too long?

 

That almost poses a problem.

 

That is, until Astrid suggests bringing Eira to the Buffalord, then leaving to get her.

 

Xxx

 

When Echo lands, Eira slips off his back, and once more, I rush to catch her. by now her skin is deathly pale—quite an odd sight, considering the majority of her complexion is fairly dark.

 

“Just rest. We're gonna beat this. I promise you, Eira. You just have to keep fighting and hold on,” I whisper, setting her down against some rocks, “You need to stay with us,” I brush some hair out of her face, “I can't imagine a world without you in it.”

 

I turn back to the group.

 

We get the saliva, only to find out that it only works if he eats a certain type of grass. We can thank the tiwns for that one.

 

Before we leave to take care of it, I take Eira’s hand and hold it to my chest, “Hang in there, Eira,” I whisper, “Just a little longer. Please. For me.“

 

Right as we move to collect the saliva, Viggo appears.

 

He traps the dragon, and after a brief fight, I strike an offer.

 

“Okay, Viggo. Okay, you win. Take him,” I sigh, not glancing at the others’ reactions, “Take the dragon. But leave us with what we came for, the Scourge antidote. Buffalord Saliva,” I fix him with a cold glare, “I'm not leaving here without it. That's a loss I'm not willing to take.”

 

Surprisingly, Viggo agrees.

 

I ignore his taunting as I collect the saliva, making a beeline for Eira. As I slowly administer the antidote, she shivers, and I whisper, a hand placed safely on her shoulder, “I know. I know. Just drink.“

 

Eira’s expression softens, and she whispers, “Hiccup…it’s….it’s…” I smile, relieved, “it’s working.” Eira stands, shakily, promptly falling forward. Luckily, she’s so close that she just stumbles against my chest. She pushes herself off with a nod, smiling at each rider, before Echo slowly approaches her.

 

She crouches down and pets him.

 

“Sorry for worrying you, pal,” she whispers.

 

Meanwhile, Viggo retreats: “I'm afraid our time must end, Hiccup. We will continue our contest in due time.“

 

When he dissappears behind the hill, the riders step up.

 

“He won't get far,“ Tuff threatens, and Astrid nods, “Let's go after him.” Snotlout growls, “Yeah, I’m sick of that smug—”

 

But I interrupt.

 

“No. Stand down. We agreed to let him leave the island with that dragon. And that's exactly what we're gonna do.“

 

Eira’s voice is anxious as she tilts her head and asks, “Hiccup?”

 

I give her an earnest smile, “don’t worry,” I assure her, “I think that dragon can hold his own.”

 

And, it does.

 

It escapes the hunters on it’s own, returning to the island safe and sound.

 

After witnessing it’s quick disposal of Viggo’s ship, and confirming it landing, we return to the ship where Eira caught the plague.

 

To perform a proper funeral.

 

Xxx

 

“There do I see my father, my mother, and my brothers and my sisters,” Eira speaks soft, ever the voice of calm, “They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla...” she sighs, “where the brave shall live forever.”

 

As they others move out, I lag behind. And so does Eira.

 

“What are you thinking about?” she asks. Her golden eyes seem to glow again, and it makes in endlessly happy to see.

 

“This might be just the beginning.”

 

“Of what?“

 

„Something Viggo said about knowing where the "supply" was. You don't think he could have unlocked the Dragon Eye, do you?”

 

She seems to think very hard about this. “I think it’s possible,” she says, carefully, “but there’s no way to know.”

 

I hum, dejected, “he found the Buffalord on his own. And we need to find out how.”

 

Eira and I hover in silence for a minute, before she speaks up.

 

“Hiccup, I just wanted to say thanks. I really owe you.“

 

When i look at her, she’s smiling, eyes shining with the brightness of every star in the sky, and I huff.

 

“It's no big deal. You'd have done the same for me.”

 

She nods, “I would,” she admits.

 

As we begin the fly back to the edge, she speaks up again:

 

“I can't imagine a world without you in it, either.”

 

I grin at her, but the serenity doesn’t last long before being broken by her:

 

“Race ya’ to the edge!”

 

She shouts, before taking off with Echo. I laugh, following her closely with Toothless.


	33. Vacation?

**Eira**

Hiccup Haaddock is the kindest man I know.

 

However, he is also stubborn, with a one-track mind, and a tendency to hold everyone to his own standards. He often will overwork his friends on accident, forgetting that everyone has their own limits.

 

Today is one of those days.

 

We decided to reinforce some of the Edge’s outpost with metal walls, made of Gronckle iron. For this to work, The twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs had to have their dragons:

 

  1. Produce Gronckle Iron
  2. Warm the metal to make it moldable
  3. Form the metal into the desired form



 

It was going great for most of the day, but as dinner crept closer, the dragons grow increasingly more tired.

 

“Uh, Hiccup?” Fishlegs calls up, causing Astrid, Hiccup and I to land, “I think Meatlug might be ready for a break. She's starting to lose her gag reflex.“ I frown upon catching sight of the exhausted dragons.

 

“Guess the perfect little machine isn't so perfect, after all,” Snotlout mocks, and Fishlegs huffs, “Have you checked your dragon? The giant oven doesn't look too perky, either.“

 

Hookfang snorts, collapsing from weariness, accidentally shooting flames at Barf and Belch, who growl in response as they get upset. A brief fight breaks out between the dragons, and Stormfly's spines trap Ruffnut and Tuffnut upside down on a tree branch.

 

Toothless roars at the dragons, probably trying to break up the fight, but Hiccup misinterprets it.

 

 

“Really? You too, bud? All right, that's it! Dragons, to your corners!“ Hiccup roars, and I frown. Tuff huffs, “Hey, Hiccup. Did you know that upside-down you actually have a metal arm instead of a metal leg?”

 

Now, we don’t have time to unpack all of that, so let’s just throw away the entire bag.

 

“What is going on around here?” he questions, and Astrid supplies helpful insight: “Hiccup, we've been working really hard on these reinforcement walls. Everyone is just tired.“ I nod, stepping forward, „Astrid’s right, Hiccup,” I gesture to the dragons, “just look at the dragons! they’re exhausted.”

 

“You know,” Snotlout points out, “Hookfang and I could really use a vacay.” At the suggestion of a vacation, Tuff perks up: “Vacation? Count us in. We'll grab our straw helmets and a chilling tale of Viking murder to read on some enchanted beach, laughing as the waves crash against us.”

 

Hiccup sighs, “Guys, I get that you're all tired, but remember why we're doing this.”

 

Snotlout rolls his eyes, “Oh, because you told us to.”

 

“No,” Hiccup protests, “because Viggo is out there. And when he finally realizes he can't use the Dragon Eye without the key, he's gonna come looking for it. We can't leave the Edge unguarded again.“

 

Ruff pouts, then asks: „So, yay or nay on the vacay?”

 

“Oh, gods.”

 

A short while later, Hiccup leaves, and immediately, the riders turn to me.

 

“Eira, you gotta convince him!” Snotlout begs. Which, isn’t uncommon, really. the twins fall from the branch, and Tuff nods, once he rights himself, “Agreed. I can think of nothing better than relaxing with a cool yakmilk, soaking in the rays—”

 

“please,  Eira,” Ruff begs, “if anyone can, it’s you.” I sigh, “fine. But,” I turn to Fishlegs and Astrid, “you’re coming with.” The two nod, and we make our way to Hiccup’s workshop.

 

We land outside the smaller structure, dismounting our dragons, and carefully entering, making sure we announce our presence by swinging the door open—loudly.

 

“Working on your map,” I hum, crouching down beside him, “huh?” he hums, absentmindedly. Fishlegs offers: “Need any help?“ Hiccup shakes his head subtly, “No, thanks, I'm kind of –“

 

“You sure?” Astrid cuts in, “'Cause, you know, Fishlegs is really great with maps.” Fishlegs nods, and I mentally facepalm at their lack of subtlety.

 

Then again, we do love getting to the point.

 

“Okay, fine,” Hiccup sighs, “out with it, you three. You didn't come all the way up here because you love cartography.” He glares pointedly at me, probably referencing the time I headed out without a map, claiming ‘who needs a map anyway’, and proceeding to get lost.

 

“We object,“ Astrid says, as her and Fishlegs crouch where they’re standing, “We think everyone could use a break. The dragons are really cranky from being overworked,“ Fishlegs reasons. Hiccup sighs, “Guys, I thought we went over this.“

 

I place a hand on his arm and argue, “you should hear them out, Hiccup.” He purses his lips at me, brow quirked. Then, he returns his gaze to the other two.

 

“As you know, we've been making Gronckle Iron,” Fishlegs says, and Hiccup nods, “A lot of it. In doing so, we've exhausted the supply of sandstone on the Edge. And as you know, no sandstone, no Gronckle Iron.“

 

„There's a nearby island that has a huge supply of it,” Astrid adds, “It's also deserted, quiet, and would be a great place to relax, and take a little break from real work.”

 

Hiccup glances at me, meeting my hopeful expression, then sighs.

 

“I don't really have a choice on this one, do I?” he asks, and I shrug. “Where is this island, exactly?”

 

I point to an island near to where he’d been adding details, and offer him a smile.

 

“Come on,” I say, nudging him, “I know you’ve been dying to check this place out.” He rolls his eyes, standing, “tell everyone to pack up,” he sighs, “we’re not staying for long, though. A day, max.”

 

Astrid and Fishlegs grin, jumping up. They salute him, “yes, sir!”

 

And then they’re gone.

 

I huff a laugh as Hiccup shakes his head, standing, and placing his hands on his hips. “I’m going to regret this,” he huffs, “aren’t I?” I laugh, standing as well, “oh please,” I shove him, playfully, “when have you ever regretted exploring?”

 

“Ohohoho,” he laughs, “is that what this is, now?” I giggle, “My dear Hiccup, when has it ever been anything else?”

 

He smiles, nodding.

 

Xxx

 

Almost immediately upon arrival, the gang spots a lagoon. The lagoon’s water is clear, and you can see the floor of the body of water, and a waterfall flows into it. Before Hiccup can even protest, Snotlout jumps into the water.

 

“Uh, all right, fine, just a quick swim, then it's back to work,” Hiccup relents, and the rest of the riders and their dragons follow Snotlout’s example. Even Echo moves to jump in, but stops abruptly.

 

Well, except for me.

 

I stay on dry land, beside Hiccup and our dragons. Fishlegs’ cannonball causes water to sprinkle our dragons and us, and Hiccup laughs. He pets Toothless, “What's the matter, bud? Don't feel like a swim?” Toothless, growls, and he raises his arms in defense, “Ah, okay. You just keep watch then.“

 

He turns to me, with a smirk and inviting green eyes, and in that moment I think that he could ask me to do anything, and I would, if only to make sure I could see him look at me with those eyes.

 

I grab Hiccup’s hand, and jump into the lake.

 

Xxx

A little while later, Hiccup tries to rally the riders to get to work, but he’s met with resistance. I push myself to my feet and walk to where he’s standing.  

 

“Oh, not you, too, Eira. You're killing me,” he whines. I huff, smiling, “Hiccup, you _know_ we're all behind you. 100 percent.”

 

Hiccup glances behind me, to where the others are fooling around, as Astrid joins us.

 

“Oh, that's nice,“ he deadpans, and I roll my eyes. “But you can't expect them to be you,” I argue, and Astrid nods, adding: “They're your soldiers. And good soldiers will work until their hands are raw and until their backs are almost breaking,” Hiccup begins to scratch the back of his neck, “But there does come a point when they need time to regroup, to forget about being soldiers and just be people.“

 

Hiccup glances at the group, then at us, and deflates.

 

“You're right,” he sighs, “I've been pushing them really hard.” I nod, “that you have,” I sling my arm around his shoulder, nudging him in a half-hug and he admits, “They deserve this.”

 

Xxx

 

Overnight, Meatlug disappears. I wake up with Hiccup’s head on my shoulder, and Fishlegs leaving.

 

“Fishlegs,” I whisper, catching his attention, “where are you going? Where’s Meatlug?” He glances over his shoulder, “I don’t know, I’m going to find her,” he whispers back. I perk up, “wait, I’ll come with you,” I tell him, carefully shifting Hiccup to lean against Toothless, before jumping up and following.

 

As we distance ourselves from camp, he asks: “won’t you take Echo?” I shrug, “no, he deserves to rest too. Besides, we haven’t seen any hostile dragons yet, so I see no need for him to tag along.”

 

As we walk, Fishlegs hums, “you know…” he says, “you and Hiccup been awfully touchy recently.” I freeze, then pout and twirl a strand of hair around my finger, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I claim, hurrying on.

 

“Oh, come on,” Fishlegs drawls, “you can’t tell me even _Snotlout_ is wrong about that.” I glance at him over my shoulder, “Snotlout, too?” Fishlegs nods, “yep! And don’t get me started on how you two look at each other. You forget everything else when you guys look at each other.”

 

I bite my lip, feeling my cheeks warm, “I…I don’t,” I protest, but I doubt he buys it. Fishlegs sighs.

 

“Eira,” he says, “why are you against the idea of you two being more than friends?”

 

I freeze. Why am I against it? If it’s as Fishlegs says…then, why should I be afraid?

 

“I…I’ve been alone for so long,” I say, softly, “I’m scared that if I go farther than ‘friend’, he’ll get scared, and leave. And then I’ll be alone again,” I clutch my arms, as if trying not to fall apart, and I look at Fishlegs, “I don’t want to be alone.”

 

Before he can reply, we hear a distant, familiar growl.

 

“Meatlug!” I gasp, running ahead, “come on!”

 

 

 

When we emerge in the clearing, Meatlug is standing with her back to us, and suddenly I’m hit by a wave of uneasiness.

 

“Fishlegs—” I urge, but he ignores me.

 

“Is she sleepwalking?” he sighs, relieved, as he approaches her, “Oh, thank Thor. I'm here to take you . . . _„_ Meatlug turns around, drooling glowing orange saliva, _„ . . ._ home?“

 

„Oh no,“ I deadpan.

 

Xxx

 

After a brief, life threatening, hide an seek session, we return to camp, where the dragons are scratching the saddles off their backs.

 

Fishlegs faces the sleeping Vikings, “Everybody, wake up!” Snotlout grunts, “Zip it, Fish Face. The sun's not even out.“ I glare at Snotlout, „no, really,” I insist, “you’re going to want to wake up.”

 

Then, Meatlug arrives, joining the other dragons. Now, Hiccup wakes up—and he’s immediately alert.

 

“What's going on with the dragons?” he asks, and I shrug, “No idea,” I say.

 

“All I know is that Meatlug was sleepwalking,” Fishlegs claims, “and when Eira and I found her she was in a really bad mood and chased us through the forest and tried to kill us.” Hiccup frowns, standing up.

 

Slowly, each of the other dragons begin to drool glowing saliva, aside from the night furies, and roar.

 

“I don’t think they’re playing,” Hiccup states, a slight panic to his voice, “oh,” I say, sarcastically, “really!?”

 

He glares at me, and I roll my eyes.

 

Astrid yelps, “Stormfly, no!” but the dragon disregards her, shooting at our feet with a magnesium blast. We barely can dive for cover before it hits the ground.

 

The twins argue over whether or not it’s Tuff’s food’s fault, and Hiccup grunts, “No, it's not the fish. Look at their saddles. They've been chewed off!“ my eyes widen, “so, they’re—”

 

I want to say itchy, but Fishlegs’ panic overrides my voice:

 

“It's a revolt. They're rising up against us!”

 

“Why would they do that?” Astrid asks.

 

“I don't know,” Snotlout growls, crossing his arms as he glares at Hiccup, “Why would they?”

 

He gasps, shocked, “You think this is my fault?” just then, Hookfang narrowly misses Hiccup’s hair as he ducks. The dragons charge, and Toothless and Echo come to our defense.

 

It’s 2 against 4.

 

“Okay, everyone split up!” I shout, and Hiccup adds, “If we're together, we're vulnerable.”

 

The others nod, running off in different directions.

 

“Hiccup, Eira, come on!“ Astrid urges as we hesitate. We glance at her, “it seems like the night furies are okay,” I say, and Hiccup nods as we mount up, “We'll hold them off until you guys are clear. We'll find you,“ he assures Astrid, and she nods, taking off.

 

“Well,” I shrug, “nothing like good old life-or-death situations to spend the vacation,” I joke. He rolls his eyes, “like I said,” he points out, “not a vacation!”

 

And then, we begin.

 

After a brief hit and run attack, Toothless lands on a cliff over the water as we hover nearby. Stormfly shoots her spines at the fury’s feet, and they slip off the ledge, plummeting into the water.

 

“Hiccup!” I shout, and the dragons direct their attention to me. Echo growls, and I deadpan, “oh Thor,” before beginning a wild chase through the woods, hoping to shake them off.

 

After losing them successfully, I go in search of the others. I find Hiccup first, as he wades through the forest.

 

“Hiccup!” I call out, and he whips around to look at me. “Eira! Thank Thor you’re ok,” he sighs, as I join him in the clearing. He addresses Toothless as I shrug, “relatively speaking.”

 

“See if you can pick up any sounds, bud,” he tells Toothless. Upon doing so, he discovers Stormfly and Hookfang surveying the skies, and we take cover.

 

“those weren't the sounds we were looking for,” I deadpan, and he rolls his eyes. “I haven't seen them act like this since we trained them,” he tells me, “They're hunting like wild dragons.“

 

I frown, “not quite,” I say, but a rustling behind us distracts us. Expecting another wild dragon, Echo and Toothless prepare to blast, but—

 

“No! Don't shoot!“

 

„Ruffnut!“ I exclaim, „You‘re okay!”

 

“No,” she huffs, “I'm NOT okay. I'm cracking under the pressure.” I frown, as she steps closer. “Ruff, you're fine,” Hiccup insists, “Have you seen any of the others?”

 

“You said split up!“

 

„I know, but—“ his sentence is interrupted by the dragons snarling over us, and we take cover again, “We need to find the rest of the Riders. Fast.“

 

Ruff joins me on Echo, and we sneak off.

 

Xxx

 

As the sun rises, we finally find the others. Unfortunately, Hookfang is chasing Fishlegs and Tuff, and Barf/Belch are chasing Astrid and Snotlout.

 

“We played right into their hands,” Hiccup says. Tuff pants, “Technically, dragons don't have hands, so that expression doesn't –“ he coughs, “Maybe "We fell right into their talons"?”

 

I huff, “the point is, we’re about to be—”

 

The dragons surround us.

 

“Surrounded,” Hiccup concludes.

 

 

The dragons close off our escapes, and Astrid huffs, “Hiccup, how long are we gonna to wait until we make our next move?” Hiccup whimpers, “What 'next move'? I'm out of next moves!”

 

Just then, Toothless roars, firing at the other dragons, distracting them. We use the small window of time to flee into the woods.

 

We take cover in a cave, which Toothless blocks the exit to, and regroup.

 

Fishlegs tells Hiccup we need another way out, and Snotlout grumbles. Hiccup sighs, “Just say it. I know what you're thinking.”

 

Snotlout does, in fact, say it.

 

“All I'm saying is we wouldn't be in this position if your tyrannical behavior, due to your obsessive need to one-up Viggo, had not driven our poor dragons to the brink of insanity. There, I said it.“

 

Tuff blinks, nodding, „Wow. That was both dramatically impressive and logically sound.”

 

“Thank you, Tuffy.”

 

Hiccup gapes, “You all think this was my fault?”

 

No one says anything, but Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut give him an upset look; and Astrid looks away. I scoff, stepping in front of Hiccup.

 

“That’s ridiculous,” I protest, “first off all: Hiccup saved them from being used as teaching material, and killed,” I argue, and everyone takes an embarrassed step back, “and second of all, If the dragons have been driven to the brink of madness, as you say, why are Toothless and Echo completely unaffected?”

 

They nod, and Tuff hums, “Great argument. That would be just as logically sound, if it weren't for one small thing.”

 

Tuff points to Toothless, now also drooling purple saliva.

 

“Oh, great,” Hiccup deadpans. I furrow my brows.

 

Now, _that_ , makes no sense. Considering to what lengths Toothless has gone to protect Hiccup, this is absolutely out of character.

 

Hiccup pleads with Toothless, as he advances.

 

“Look at me. It's me, it's Hiccup. Toothless, whatever's going on, we can get through this. Look at me. It's me, it's Hiccup. Toothless, whatever's going on, we can get through this.”

 

Tuff huffs, “I am not going out this way!” he protests, and begins to fling anything he finds at him; his helmet, things on his belt—salt.

 

When the salt hits him, he starts to seize, and scratch.

 

“Whoa! What in the name of Thor was that?” Hiccup asks.

 

“That, my friend, was salt. Just a pinch.“

 

„Salt?“ we echo.

 

„Hey, I didn't see any of you stepping up, so I went with what I had. And what I had was salt.“

 

„and you fed us that,” Snotlout cringes.

 

A painful high-pitched sound comes from the thrashing Toothless, but he isn't making the sound. We groan and cover our ears with our hands. Toothless shakes his head and three parasite-looking creatures fling off to the floor, squealing.

 

Immediately, things click.

 

“OF-BLOODY-COURSE!” I shout, causing the others to flinch back as Fishlegs adds, “Of course. A Grimora. That's why the dragons were hunting us!“ I point a finger at him, smirking, “exactly!”

 

 

After establishing what Grimora are, and how the dragons got them, Hiccup huffs.

 

“See? And you thought I was working them too hard.”

 

Everyone, including Toothless and I, give Hiccup a disbelieving glare. He sighs, leaning against Toothless, “Okay, you're right. I was working then too hard. Point taken,“ he admits.

 

We come up with a plan, and leave the cave.

 

Xxx

 

I regroup with Astrid and the twins on the beach—

 

Right as we witness Hiccup and Toothless plummeting into the ocean.

 

We all gasp, holding our breath until—

 

“WHOOOO!”

 

They emerge, cheering. I let out a shaky, relieved breath as Toothless and Hiccup soar through the air, and Fishlegs and Snotlout join us on the beach. And then, we join them in the air. 


	34. Heather, Again

**Hiccup**

To be honest, I should have known something was up when Tuff, Ruff and Snotlout appeared to be training on their own.

 

“Nice to see those three training on their own,” I note, and Eira hums, nodding as she and Fishlegs lounge beside me, watching them pass, “true,” she agrees. Fishlegs frowns, “Not really like them, though, is it?”

 

we share a look, before following them to Astrid’s hut.

 

Honestly, I don’t know what I was expecting.

 

When we enter the hut, Astrid has Snotlout in a death grip as the twins watch, grinning wickedly as he whimpers, pained.

 

“What the Valhalla is going on here?!” Eira asks, outraged, for some reason. “And why is Astrid torturing Snotlout?” I ask, though not surprised.

 

“Astrid’s been receiving Terror Mails,” Tuff explains, before Astrid can, “and we want to know from whom!” Astrid stands, abruptly, “Tuffnut, shut your mouth before I stuff it!” she hisses. Snotlout stands, groaning, “and we haven’t been sending them.”

 

“So,” Ruff elaborates, “that begs the question: who has our little general been communicating with on the sly?” Astrid’s cheeks redden, and she points at Ruff, threateningly, “that’s none of your business,” she growls.

 

“And because he won't give up a name,” Snotlout says, ignoring her, “We decided to take matters into our own hands,” Ruff ends.

 

“Well, I’m not obligated to tell you _anything_!” she glares. Eira nods, “Astrid’s right, she walks over to throw an arm around her shoulders, “she owes us no explanation whatsoever. If she wants to share, that’s up to her.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Eira and I both throw Astrid a curious look, despite our mutual agreement on the matter. Astrid rolls her eyes, “I've been exchanging mails with a certain someone who has been returning my Terrors in kind,” she huffs, then, arrogantly, arms crossed, “You happy?“

 

“you know what this means…” Tuff whispers, all too loudly, and Ruff begins to chant:

 

“Astrid’s got a boyfriend~ Astrid’s got a boyfriend~!”

 

“Yeah! It's fun to make fun of people! Yeah!“ Tuff cheers, and Astrid growls at them, face glowing bright red.

 

“Who is he?” Fishlegs asks, and Snotlout huffs, arms crossed, “who says it’s a he?”

 

Astrid rolls her eyes, and glares at me, for help, but I shrug, “I have to admit, I am curious, too.”

 

Astrid groans, burying her burning red face in Eira’s hair, and she laughs, nervously.

 

“Fine!” Astrid yells, and the chaos dies out, like a flame. She takes a deep breath, “It’s Heather, okay!? I’ve been talking to Heather! Happy?”

 

Everyone blinks, and for a moment, the room is deathly still.

 

“So, wait,” Snotlout says, “you're telling me that my future wife, the future Mrs. Lout, who just disappeared after the whole Viggo fiasco,” Astrid quirks a brow at him, and Eira huffs, “you knew where to find her and you told exactly no one?”

 

Astrid shrugs, “yeah, pretty much.”

 

“Look, guys,” I speak up, “Heather is out on her own. She never stays in one place. We knew we'd hear from her eventually.“ Eira nods, „Hiccup’s right. Heather is a wanderer, she rarely stays in one place very long. We’ve never spent more than a week in her company. If she wants to be found, she knows where we are.”

 

“Yeah, but she and I have that connection. She should have written to me,” Snotlout complains, and we ignore him. Fishlegs addresses Astrid, “ just how many of these terrors are we talking about?”

 

Astrid glares at him, then sighs, reluctant, and opens a nearby chest. The chest is bursting at the seams, with letters from Heather over the past months.

 

Everyone gapes, automatically reaching for the letters.

 

“Fine,” Astrid grumbles, “go ahead. Read away. Not like they’re private or anything.” Eira pats her shoulder, and Astrid sighs.

 

 

Hours later, as we’re gathered in the clubhouse, still reading the letters, Ruff sighs, “Uh, wow. Those are some depressing Terror mails. I may need a mace to the head just to cheer me up.” Tuff runs up, mace in hand, ready to strike, “on it!” he shouts, but before the mace meets Ruff’s helmet, she catches it, “Metaphorically speaking!”

 

Fishlegs frowns, “These letters don't sound like her. She seems worried and confused.”

 

Eira and Astrid share a sad look, “Think about everything she's been through. The only family she ever knew, gone. Then being out there, alone, by herself,” Astrid reasons. Eira nods, “we all deal with Solitude differently. obviously Heather isn’t the type to go completely solo. She requires some sort of connection with people to survive.”

 

“Ironic,” Fishlegs says, and Astrid shrugs, “it’s Heather. She’s more complex than simply being ‘the loner’.” Eira nods.

 

“and lest we not forget,” Tuff pipes up, “finding out her brother is Dagur the Deranged!” I hum, “Yeah. I can't say I'd feel any different in her shoes.”

 

“Shoe,” Snotlout corrects, and I glare at him, “Because you...” he falters, “Never mind.“

 

“Hey, Heather's risked her life to fight with us,” Astrid says, “She's helped us save countless dragons.” Fishlegs nods, “She's the closest thing to actually being one of us,” he says, “It feels like we should do something to help.”

 

I hum, and Eira nods, “true. I don’t think she’s a loner because she wants to be, frankly.” I nod, agreeing, “Well, hey, what about making her one of us?” I offer, “Ask her to be a Dragon Rider.“

 

Fishlegs beams, “Oh, Hiccup, I think asking Heather to join the Riders would be amazing. Besides, the Nadder migration will be coming through here again and Windshear could be a huge help.“ Tuff huffs, “Well, I think it's a terrible idea. An awful, dreadful, unfathomable idea.” Astrid glares at him, “Very funny. We're trying to have a serious conversation here.“

 

Tuff puffs out his chest, protesting, “So am I. Look, you don't just get to be a Dragon Rider. I'm surprised you didn't know that. We've spent the last three years fighting the nastiest, smelliest, most disgusting and often insane dragons out there. How many times have we almost gotten killed doing it?“

 

In reply to this, Ruff lists them on her fingers: “There was the Screaming Death, the Whispering Death, the Red Death, all the other Deaths. And then there was-„

 

„ We get it, Ruff,“ Astrid sighs, exasperated. “So why does she get to waltz in here, all of a sudden, like she's one of us?” Tuff asks, “Doesn't seem fair to me.“ Ruff nods, „And besides, who said she'd even want to be a Dragon Rider? You know, it's not for everyone. I, myself, have had moments of doubt.”

 

I hum, thinking. I meet Eira’s eyes, and they tell me what she’s thinking.  

 

_They’re right, you know._

“Hm,” I hum, “You know, Tuff's right. About all of it.“ Tuff blinks, surprised, “What?” I shake my head, then begin to walk into the light, “Well, let's invite her to the Edge. Just for a couple of days. To hang out, see how she's doing. Maybe she helps us redirect those Nadders. But nothing permanent happens without us all agreeing. Sound good?“

 

Everyone nods, and i let out a sigh of relief.

 

Xxx

 

Later that night, as Eira and I are walking back to our  hut in silence, I notice the impossibly sad look on her face.

 

“What’s wrong?” I ask, leaning closer. Eira flinches, eyes wide as her head whips to me, “What? Nothing!”

 

I roll my eyes, shifting to walk backwards, in front of her, so that we are looking at each other. I raise my brows in an inquiry. As we come to a stop in front of our hut’s door, she sighs.

 

“ you won’t give up until I tell you,” she sighs, “will you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

She rolls her eyes, and leans against the wall. I join her. with our arms pressed to the wood, and our dragons twisting their tails together, and the moon shining low, it feels a little too perfect.

 

“talking about Heather,” she starts, “and…reading her letters to Astrid…it made me…remember the time when _I_ was alone. When I was… _forced_ to fight for my _life_.”

 

The mention makes me remember. Remember a girl my age, standing by caged windows with dirty auburn hair, no shoes to protect her feet, and a fire in her eyes.

 

“And I just…” she bites her lip, looking at me through glassy eyes, “I…I didn’t know what would happen, and I could only pray for a chance to make them pay.”

 

I hum, nodding, I huff a smile, “quite the vengeful girl,” I muse and she laughs, airily, “Ironic,” she says, “isn’t it?” I shrug, “only if you act on it.”  She shakes her head, and pushes herself off the wall. She walks to the edge of the platform, and sits down, legs dangling over the edge.

 

I join her.

 

“You know,” she says, meeting my eye, “I never expected my chance for freedom to come in the form of a friend.”

 

I hum, drawing closer.

 

“You didn’t?” I huff a laugh, “who knew?”

 

She shrugs, easy smile crossing her lips, “not me,” she says, and when she speaks I feel her breath on my lips.

 

All it takes is one move….

 

Then, as if remembering who she is—she flinches back.

 

I mirror the movement, albeit slower.

 

She brushes her bangs out of her face, running a hand through her hair, “we should…ah. Probably. Get to bed.”

 

I hesitate, wondering what to do. Finally I nod, slowly rising.

 

“Yeah,” I laugh, “probably.”

 

She presses her lips together, then shuffles to the door. When she and Echo disappear inside, I collapse against Toothless. Running my hands through my hair, I groan:

 

“What am I gonna do, bud?”

 

**Eira**

My mind races as soon as the door closes behind Echo.

 

_What the Valhalla was that? Were we about to…? No. no. impossible. He doesn’t feel the same._

_Wait, the same? I don’t…I can’t…not actually. Right?_

_Oh but if you did? What could happen if you had kissed him?_

_He could’ve been scared off.  He would’ve kicked me out._

_You know Hiccup isn’t like that._

_But he could be. Fact is I haven’t seen him take an interest in anyone, boy or girl._

_Precisely. How do you know he falls in love at all?_

I groan, sliding down the door, and pulling my knees to my chest once I land on the floor. Echo purrs as he walks over, shoving his huge head into my lap. I huff a laugh, petting him.

 

“I’ll be okay,” I whisper, “we’ll be okay.”

 

In that moment, I’m not sure who I’m assuring—him, or me.

 

Xxx

 

About two days later, Heather returns. We all greet her by the stables, after Fishlegs announces her arrival.

 

I watch, a bit floored, as Whindshear hisses at Toothless and Echo when they trot over to greet her. I frown as Hiccup addresses the rider.

 

“Hey, you,” he greets, “We thought you could use a couple of days to rest up.“ Heather smiles, “Thanks, Hiccup. I really appreciate this.“ Heather then turns to Fishlegs, thanking him for the invite here, before Tuff suggests: “Hey! We should sing the Dragon's Edge welcome song.“

 

Hiccup frowns, glancing at me. I quirk my brow, then shrug. “Tuff, we don't have a Dragon's Edge welcome song,” he tells him. Tuff scoffs, “Sure we do. It's very catchy. I can perform it in several keys and there's sort of a dance that I do along with it.”

 

“Yeah,” Astrid huffs, emerging from the stables, “I think Heather would rather set her gear down and get settled.” Heather beams, “Astrid!” and the two hug.

 

The rest of the day is spent herding Nadders, and relaxing when we aren’t. in the evening, I’m drawn to the clubhouse as I hear rummaging around. Upon entering, I find Heather preparing dinner.

 

“Mmm…yakchops?” I hum, stepping inside. Heather smiles over her shoulder, “yep! I was getting hungry. Should I make for everyone?” I laugh, nodding as I come to stand beside her, “you better. We won’t eat unless someone gets off their butt and does it for us, and usually that’s the twins.”

 

Heather chuckles, “I bet that’s fun.” I roll my eyes, “heavenly,” I comment, sarcastically. We laugh, no trace of the once tense air between us.

 

“so,” Heather drawls, “how are things with you and Hiccup?”

 

I freeze.

 

“What?” I laugh, “I mean. How should they be?” Heather shrugs, “progressing? Finally admit your feelings?” I huff, “Heather. Up until last night, I was pointedly ignoring the fact that they existed.”

 

Heather perks up, “last night?” she begins to cook the meat, “what happened last night?”

 

I press my lips together, feeling my face heat up.

 

One glance at her curious glance, and the dam breaks, and I tell her everything.

 

 

When I’m done, she gives me a knowing glance as she sets the table. Before she can comment, the others stroll in, drawn in by the smell of the food.

 

I breathe a sigh of relief.

 

 

 

During dinner, Nadders pass overhead. We interrupt our meal to herd them away, but when we return…

 

Meatlug and Windshear are fighting.

 

When Hiccup comes to check the situation, he reports more Nadders coming our way. We convince Heather to help, but I have my doubts.

 

And so does she, apparently.

 

 

As we herd, Windshear flings her spines at Tuff, and they land on his helmet.

 

“Heather!“ I shout, and she frowns, „Something's wrong with her,” she says, “I'm so sorry, Tuff. I don't know what's- „  

 

Snotlout scoffs, “I guess that throws your green monster theory out the window.”

 

“Hiccup, we're not doing you guys any good,” Heather says, but Astrid brushes her off, “Heather, it's fine. Sometimes the dragons just get a little skittish.“

 

“No,” she protests, “I've seen her skittish. That's not what this is. I'll see you guys back at the Edge. I have to figure out what's wrong with my dragon.”

 

As they retreat, I address Hiccup: “We should trust Heather’s judgement. Nobody knows Windshear better than Heather.” Hiccup nods, agreeing: “Okay, guys, Nadders first, then we deal with Windshear.”

 

 

When we return to the edge, Hiccup announces he’s going to talk to Heather.

 

“Don’t push her,” I warn, “remember, Heather’s not used to all…this. And neither is Windshear.” Hiccup nods, “don’t worry. I got this.” I roll my eyes, “you know I’m always going to worry,” I huff, crossing my arms, “especially when you tell me not to.”

 

He shrugs, before heading for the dome.

 

I have a bad feeling about this.

 

 

That same day, Hiccup goes out to try to get Windshear accustomed to flying in formation. When this fails, Heather decides the leave the next day.

 

Astrid interrupts her. I watch from a distance, too far to hear them, but close enough to see.

 

“So,” Hiccup says, startling me, “you spying on the love birds?”

 

I hum as I turn back to face them, “I guess.”

 

“What is it?”

 

I sigh, “Heather hasn’t even tried,” I say, “she thinks that because something didn’t work after one attempt, it’s hopeless,” I look at him, “that’s a dangerous way of thinking.”

 

He shrugs, nodding as he steps closer, “Yeah,” he agrees, “it is. But it’s also the most comfortable.”

 

I sigh as he sits down beside me. below us, Astrid grabs Heather’s hand. She tells her something. Heather nods. Then, she unloads her belongings from Windshear.

 

“Is she staying?” I ask, incredulous. Hiccup shakes his head, looking at a loss, “i…don’t know.”

 

The week drags on, and we herd more Nadders. Heather explains that Astrid had an idea to get Windshear used to life on the edge, and has been missing often. I—in the meantime—have been flying Spike, so we have a Nadder to lead the herd.

 

Late in the week, as we’re herding a group away, Tuff points out a hunter fleet approaching. As we move to regroup, Hookfang gets caught by a rope, reinforced with anti-dragon metal.

 

“Hookfang! Come on, Hookie. It's just a little rope,” he coos, and I frown as the rope fails to burn at Hookfang’s attempts.

 

“ That's not just a rope. Looks like it's made of reinforced steel or iron.”

 

“That's what I said! Come on, Hookie. It's just a little rope made out of some kind of reinforced steel or iron.”

 

Then, out of nowhere, Fishlegs and Heather appear—and they’ve switched dragons.

 

“Haha! That was amazing, Astrid,” Hiccup cheers as Astrid and Heather make quick work of the ships, “switching dragons was the trick. Now even if there are other dragons around, Windshear's gonna do what comes naturally.” Astrid nods, “Protect Heather.“

 

„Exactly.“

 

„Now,“ i huff, „let’s finish this.”

 

Xxx

 

**Hiccup**

During Dinner, we talk.

 

“Okay,” Fishlegs says, “I have to know. Is this a goodbye dinner or a welcome-to-the-team dinner?”

 

“Either way, I cannot go back to eating regular food after these delicious chops,” Tuff announces, and Eira huffs a laugh.

 

“It's not a goodbye dinner, Fishlegs. I'm staying,“ Heather tells us, and Astrid lightens up considerably, and Fishlegs lets out a sigh of relief. Eira and I share a look, smiling.

 

“I thank you,” Tuff says, “And my palate thanks you as well.”

 

Heather laughs, “You know, Astrid really deserves all the credit.” Astrid flushes, then shrugs, “Ah, stop… it was nothing.”

 

“Yeah. Stop,” Snotlout deadpans, “Astrid? What in the name of Thor could she have possibly done that I couldn't do?”

 

“Well,” Eira says, “for one: she’s more empathetic than you,” she deadpans. Snotlout gasps, as Astrid cackles.

 

“If she hadn't figured out how to integrate Windshear into our pack-“ I continue, “Yeah, we'd be back to eating Ruffnut's cooking,” Tuff interrupts. Ruff throws her yakchop at him, which he catches, “I'll take that. Muchas gracias, muchacha, por un ce na más,”

 

“Blah, blah, blah. Whatever,“ Snotlout grumbles. Heather smirks as she presents him with more food, “More yak chops, Snotlout?”

 

“Yes, please! And can I get some more of those green thingies? They're amazing.“

 

„Beans, Snotlout?“ Eira asks. Astrid sighs, “Beans, Snotlout. They're called beans.”

 

“Beans,“ he echoes.

 

As Heather returns to Astrid’s side, a terrible terror dives through the door, dropping a piece of parchment on my lap.

 

I glance to Heather, questioningly. She shakes her head, and I open the letter. Eira rises, moving to stand behind me and read over my shoulder. For a moment, I can’t read, the smell of her-- wood, fire and salt—distracting me.

 

“What is it? Are you okay?” Astrid asks, upon seeing Eira and mine’s expressions. I frown.

 

“It's from Dagur. He's been looking everywhere for his sister. And he wants our help in finding her,” Eira says, for me.

 

“Well, that shouldn't take long. She's right there,“ Tuff says, before falling silent at Astrid’s glare. Heather sighs, “I knew he would come looking for me.”

 

I hum, “Well, maybe that's not such a bad thing.” I cringe at the death glare Heather directs at me, and sigh. “Or maybe it is.“

 

„Look, Heather,“ Eira says, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Look, Heather, you're one of us now. A Dragon Rider. If you're not ready to be found, we'll make sure you won't be.”

 

Heather meets her eye, and smiles. She nods.

 

I just hope Eira is right.


	35. Dragon Fight

**Hiccup**

We should have turned back when Snotlout whined about doing so. We should have taken Eira with us, I bet she would have known what to do. We shouldn’t have come here.

 

All these are thoughts I was thinking as I coughed from the purple smoke. But, the last thing I thought before losing consciousness was this, knowing what this would lead to, due to her retelling of her own experience:

 

_Eira, please, hurry up._

 

Xxx

 

**Eira**

When we enter the cave, it’s completely empty, aside from metal bars in the walls.

 

And a familiar smell lingers in the air.

 

“I swear they were here!” Snotlout exclaims. Tuff pats his shoulder, “There, there, little Snotlout! I'm sure that Stoick will forgive you, for loosing his one and only son.“ Snotlout hisses: “Not helping.”

 

“Hey, focus!“ Astrid snaps.

 

„I know what happened,“ I say, as if on autopilot. The others fall silent.

 

“Smell that?” I say, sniffing the air. The others mirror the movement, “that hint of lavender…dragon-fight recruiters set this trap.”

 

As soon as the words leave my mouth, terrified glances snake their way through the group.

 

“they meant to capture one of us?” Fishlegs asks. I shake my head, “no. they were aiming for dragons, luring them in with the wails of already captured ones. They just had the unfortunate luck of stumbling upon Hiccup.”

 

“Unfortunate for whom,” Astrid asks, stepping forward. I don’t answer.

 

My mind races 100 miles an hour, and breathing becomes hard. I will never forget that smell…never forget the cries of the partially injured dragons. I don’t even hear the conversation until Astrid places her hand on my shoulder. This is also when I realize I’ve begun clutching my arms in a desperate attempt to not fall apart.

 

“We’ll find them,” she assures me. I sigh, shakily. “I hope so,” I whisper. “We’re going to a hunter trading port,” she tells me, “to interrogate the hunters there. They’ll know something.”

 

“and if they don’t?” I ask. Astrid hums, “then we’ll find someone who does. There’s _always_ someone who knows something.” She places her other hand on my other shoulder, moving us to stand face-to-face, “we will find him,” she says, “I promise.”

 

I scoff, “don’t make a promise you can’t keep.” She shrugs, backing away, “I don’t. Hiccup taught me not to.”

 

I laugh, shaking my head, and I follow her outside.

 

Xxx

 

When the sun rises again, we approach a port.

 

“That's one of the main dragon hunter trading ports. These hunters will know where Hiccup and Toothless have been taken.”

 

“Well!?” I ask, “what are we waiting for? Let’s go already!”

 

“Eira, wait for us!” I hear Astrid call, but I charge forward, still. Echo is just as worried as I am, and shows no signs of slowing down, not by my, or anyone else’s hand. Not until we find them.

 

We attack, and interrogate several hunters. Upon meeting resistance, we take some back to our camp, to continue there.

 

As it turns out, people are terrified of me, growling like a dragon.

 

I drive my knife into the chair on which the hunter is tied, narrowly missing his neck. My face in only a few inches from his as I growl:

 

“Where is the night fury?”

 

He scoffs, glancing to the side.

 

“I ain’t telling you.”

 

I growl, and behind me, I feel Windshear, Stormfly and Echo gear up to fire spines and flame. Combined with the torches on the table, casting a dim light on only the side of my face, we must look terrifying.

 

“okay, okay!” he relents, “I’ll tell you.”

 

I smirk, “good,” I say, backing away, “then do it.”

 

Xxx

Unfortunately, the hunter doesn’t give an exact location. So, when Astrid goes to get the twins and Snotlout, we let their prisoner go. When he sends a terror mail to warn Ryker about us, we simply follow it, and cut it off.

 

As we hover above the arena island, Heather huffs.

 

“people will go nuts when they find out it's a Night Fury that's fighting.”

 

I nod, “yeah, and they’ll pay a fortune to see it, too.”

 

“Why are we even discuss this?” Snotlout asks, “Hiccup and Toothless need us! Ergo, we go. As in, dragon blazing.”

 

I smile at the worry in his voice. Even though both deny it, Snotlout and Hiccup are friends, and they’d push limits to save one another.

 

“We can't do that Snotlout,” Heather says, stopping both me and Snotlout, “You saw that claim dome, there's no way we can get in there!”

 

“So what do we'll do?” Fishlegs asks.

 

“We'll use our superior sleuthing skills,” Tuff announces.

 

I groan, “No offense, but your sleuthing skills have not gotten us very far.”

 

“Don't worry Fishlegs. Remember, we're masters of infiltration,” Tuff assures as they descend.

 

Snotlout groans, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

 

And so do I.

 

 

 

While the twins…do their thing…Astrid, Heather and I face a trio of guards head on.

 

“ARGHGHH!!!”

 

Astrid and I shout before landing our first hits of the day.

 

**Hiccup**

As Toothless fights the triple stryke, the Nadder and Monstrous nightmare help me in trying to break the cuff on the Razorwhip’s tail.

 

“There's only one way Toothless is gonna survive,” I realize, sighing as the match progresses. I return to the tail cuff and try to pry it open. My progress is halted, however, when I hear the sound of knives meeting.

 

The guard beside my cell outside crashes against the door, and when his head crumbles out of view, it’s replaced by Eira, grinning.

 

“Hiccup!”

 

“Eira!”

 

The door opens, and in a few quick strides, she wraps her arms around me, trapping me in one of the most crushing hugs ever.

 

But I sigh into it as I wrap my arms around her and bury my face in her hair.

 

“Thank Thor you're okay,“ she sighs. I hum, then push her away—if only a bit—and meet her eyes, “I'm fine, but is Toothless I'm worried about. We gotta hurry.“

 

She nods, and her attention is redirected to the fight raging between the dragons in the ring.

 

Right before Toothless kills the Stryke, he redirects himself, landing in front of the dragon. It rises, and they roar at each other. As the hunters burst in to muzzle them, Windshear blasts the cell open.

 

“Get. Away. From. The. Dragons,” Eira growls, a short pause underlining each word.

 

As we scare off the hunters in the arena, Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs frighten the audience.

 

The look on Eira’s face is pure delight, and I finally get what people mean when they say ‘fear the woman who looks into a fire and smiles’.

 

As they raise the chains off the dome, we turn to the stryke.

 

“C'mon,“ I urge, „Go, You're free.“

 

Eira frowns, placing a hand on my shoulder, “He's been in captivity for too long, he doesn’t…remember how to be.” She fixes me with an unidentifiable look, “like I almost did.”

 

Though the notion makes me stumble back, she wastes no time in approaching the triple stryke, and placing her hand on it’s horned  snout.

 

Toothless and Echo open their wings, gesturing their faces to the sky. The Triple Stryke mirrors this, and—

 

Finally takes to the sky.

 

“YES!” Eira cheers, and I whoop, “Yeah!”

 

I laugh, as I mount Toothless, “come on, guys,” I sigh, “let’s go home.”

 

Xxx

**Eira**

I’m going to be honest. Seeing your best friend in your position before meeting him? It’s…less than ideal. I could’ve cried, and I think he knows it.

 

As we put distance between ourselves and the island, I fly close to Hiccup.

 

“It's good to have you back. I was really worried,“ I tell him. He smiles, opening his mouth to respond, but Snotlout cuts in: “Well, I wasn't worried for a second!”

 

Fishlegs scoffs, “Sure you weren't! Eira would've killed you if we hadn't found Hiccup.” Snotlout laughs, nervously, then snaps: “Ha, ha, ha! Shut up, Fishface!”

 

As the triple Stryke roars as it flies ahead of us, Tuff sighs.

 

“Look at that magnificent creature! So dangerous! So deadly! I shall name him Sleuther.”

 

I hum, “Hiccup, I think he wants to come back with us.” Hiccup nods, smiling, “Sleuther, I think you'll like the Edge!” he tells the dragon. I laugh.

 

_I am so glad to have you back, Hiccup._


	36. Family

**Eira**

A few days later, we rescue a dragon egg. One that belongs to the Deathsong. When it hatches, we consider singing to it to train it. This is when I learn that Hiccup, while terrible with lyrics, has quite the charming vocal chords. (I also learn that he knows how to make weapons, and he comes up with the idea for a fire sword—which I support—but that’s irrelevant)

 

But, the baby Deathsong doesn’t seem to appreciate it, and traps his leg in amber.

 

As Fishlegs sings to it, I free the metal limb as I talk to Hiccup.

 

“So,” I laugh, “who knew you were a singer?” I begin to giggle, and he rolls his eyes.

 

“Ha-ha, very funny, Eira,” as the amber breaks he grabs my wrist, pulling me towards him, “you know it’s rude to spy on your friends?” I laugh, throwing my head back, “oh please,” I scoff, “we both know you’re going to spy on me when it’s my turn, so cut the crap.”

 

He gasps, feigning shock, “Eira! I’m offended you think so low of me!” I scoff, shaking my head and shrugging, “hey! I call ‘em how I see ‘em!” I get up, and walk to the door, leisurely, “besides, if I hadn’t, you’d had to have walked all the way back up here to get that off.”

 

Hiccup furrows his brows, then nods, “that’s fair.”

 

**Hiccup**

When we’re cocooned in the amber, by the adult Deathsong, Eira suggests echoing what it sings to us. When she does this, and Garff echoes her, and this calms the adult Deathsong, I find myself wondering where she gets these ideas.

 

And I learn how beautiful of a voice Eira has.

 

Xxx

A few days later, the Viggo-Quakein-Incident happens, and a day after that, Eira finds a shipyard. One of Viggo’s. we spend several days training for an attack. One day, after training, Eira, Toothless, Echo and I return to our hut to nap before dinner.

 

“So,” I hum, “what do you think?”

 

Eira frowns, “what? About the twins?” I nod. She sighs, “I think they’re disastrous. If they don’t manage to do this, it could put the mission in jeopardy,” I hum, nodding, “that being said—” she continues, “this feels…wrong.”

 

I frown. “Wrong? How so.”

 

“Well, for one thing: why are they just…sitting there? And there’s a remarkable lack of hunters on the ships.”

 

“You think it’s a trap,”

 

“Maybe. All I’m saying, is that we should tread carefully. Prepare a backup plan.”

 

I open my mouth speak as Eira opens the front door of our hut, but I’m interrupted by the sight of—

 

“Dagur!”

 

Dagur is standing in our entrance, handling the _Inferno_. Eira takes a big step back, instinctively reaching for her weapon.

 

“Brother!” he cheers, then advances, arms opened, inviting a hug. when we back even farther away, he frowns, “Wait, where are you going? It’s me! Where’s my hug?” suddenly, he realizes how it looks. “Oh. Sorry. Uh, How do you turn this thing off?”

 

I take the weapon off him and walk into the hut. I sit down on the chest in the back, and Toothless puts out _Inferno’s_ flame.

 

“Oh!” Dagur gasps, “Lady Eira!“ he grins, reaching for her hand, but she dodges, “it’s been so long!” Eira huffs, “yes,” she agrees, “but not long enough.” Before Dagur can defend himself, I cut in—

 

“What the Thor are you doing here?”

 

As if remembering himself, he sighs, “Heather! I haven’t seen a trace of her. It’s so frustrating!“

 

„Yeah,“ Eira deadpans, „I bet.”

 

“I gotta have a dragon!”

 

“What?” Eira and I ask in unison, then look at each other.

 

“To find Heather, I need to cover more ground faster! Dragony fast!“

 

„Yeah, I-I don’t think so-“

 

“Hiccup! You and Toothless owe me. I saved your lives!“

 

„You also tried to kill us.”

 

“Did I ... really?! I think maybe in here, I never really wanted to!”

 

“Oh gods. I-I can’t train you to ride a dragon.”

 

“Why not?“

 

„I don’t have the time.”

 

“Oh. You’re too busy. I get it. Sorry. Get I’ll be going. First maybe I’ll, you know, take a stroll around the base. See a few old friends. Make a few apologies.“

 

Immediately, i pale. As he heads for the door, Eira stands between them, “you—you can’t!” she protests, and I thank the gods that we’re on the same page.

 

“Why not?“

 

Eira presses her lips together, and I join them by the door, wracking my brain for a reply.

 

“Because, uh,” I stutter, “you’ve got to be up early tomorrow, uh, to start your training!”

 

Dagur lightens up, and Eira quirks her brows at me as he speaks, “Are you serious? But I     thought—“

 

„Okay, well, we’ll meet first thing in the morning on the far side of the island. That’s where the best wild dragons are. Actually, you should go there right now and camp out for the night!”

 

As I push him out the door, Eira steps aside, as he thanks me: “Great idea! Thank you, Hiccup! Thank you!!“

 

He traps me in a hug, and I hear Eira snort. I grunt, “Don’t-don’t mention it.”

 

“You’re so small and cuddly,” he mutters, and I push him away, “Please never say that again. Uh, so I’ll see you later. Remember, on the far, far side of the island.”

 

When the door closes again, Eira collapses, laughing hysterically.

 

“Ugh—Eira—”

 

“I’m sorry! Small and cuddly!”

 

“yeah, yeah, laugh it up.”

 

“He’s right—you are!”

 

“Eira…”

 

Finally, she calms down.

 

“Phew, okay…okay I’m good.” She fixes me with a suddenly very serious look, “so. What are you going to do about Heather?”

 

I sigh, “I was hoping you’d make sure she doesn’t cross paths with us.”

 

She shakes her head, “and the other riders too, I presume?”

 

I give her a crooked smile, and she sighs.

 

“you know I’m behind you 100%, whatever happens. Maybe you should try to find out what the others think of this. I mean. Try to gauge how they’d react to…cuddlebear Dagur.”

 

I roll my eyes, “yeah, like they’re gonna believe me.”

 

“I believe you.”

 

I sigh, “Eira…you’re…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Well. Eira.”

 

She huffs, “Hiccup, it won’t hurt to try.”

 

I sigh, knowing she’s right.

 

Xxx

 

I send Eira on the recon mission with Heather and Snotlout, while I go to train with Dagur. As we’re training he asks:

 

“Well, you and Eira sure got far in your relationship.”

 

I freeze, turning to furrow my brows at him. “What? What are you even talking about?”

 

“You and Eira live together, don’t you?” he questions, “that’s like—almost married. Who’d have thought that baby Hiccup would get the girl of his dreams?”

 

I shake my head, “we’re not dating, Dagur,” I tell him, “just…friends.”

 

Dagur blinks, then almost gives himself whiplash when he whips his head to me.

 

“What!? But…you live together!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And, you’re constantly glancing at each other.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Touching!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“you finish each other’s sentences! You’re totally in synch!”

 

“I know.”

 

“…you’re weird, Hiccup. Shouldn’t you be denying it more…vehemently…if you really aren’t dating?”

 

I shrug, “I mean. We get that a lot—mistaken for partners, I mean—and besides, it’s. complicated. It doesn’t bother me as much anymore.”

 

Dagur frowns, and I redirect the conversation to training.

 

**Eira**

“So….” Heather drawls as we fly over waves and seastacks, “you and Hiccup…” I flinch, “any…progress?”

 

“Progress?!” Snotlout asks, and I roll my eyes.

 

“We’re not dating, Heather,” I tell her, and she smirks.

 

“you don’t seem as against the idea anymore, though.”

 

I sigh, “when every other person asks the same thing,” I point out, “you stop caring about it.”

 

I hum, “but, you’re right. I don’t have anything against it.”

 

Before Snotlout can complain, I urge Echo to go faster, “Come on! Race ya to the shipyard!”

 

Xxx

 

And that evening, we return.

 

Heather sees Dagur. 

 

Everything goes south.


End file.
